Os Três Irmãos Sahashi
by Historias de Animes
Summary: E se Minato e Yukari Sahashi tivessem um irmão mais velho? E ele soubesse a identidade de seu verdadeiro pai e o fosse um vagabundo comum, mas quando Kaito Sahashi faz dupla com uma das Sekireis mais perigosas a pior dupla possível é formada e cabeça de Minaka não esteve tão ameaçada. Acompanhe o desenvolvimento desse novo plano Sekirei. Twitter /HistoriaAnimes
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui pessoal trazendo mais um projeto para o História de Animes e por enquanto essa história está na fase de teste, se o público gostar e tiver uma recepção pelo menos razoável eu posso torná-la oficial e começar a investir nela. Boa leitura.**

Era um fim de tarde agradável na cidade de Tóquio, a nova capital imperial do leste, como algumas pessoas chamam para o grande desenvolvimento que a cidade teve nas últimas décadas, a já grande metrópole moderna japonesa se tornou o centro tecnológico do mundo há 10 anos atrás, o motivo foi a criação da maior corporação existente em todo Japão e a empresa mais moderna do mundo a MBI. A tecnologia desenvolvida pela empresa era tão moderna que estava décadas a frente de qualquer outra no mundo, graças a isso em poucos anos era tinha surgido do nada para a mega empresa que era hoje. Voltado para o ponto principal, numa rua movimentada da cidade existia um homem de cabelos negros e olhos cinzas vestindo calças e uma blusa longa bege com um chapéu poor-boy azul tocando uma guitarra com a caixa na frente aonde tinha alguns Cds e uma placa pedindo contribuições ao artista e ele cantava.

 **"Estão comendo o mundo pelas beiradas**  
 **Roendo tudo, quase não sobra nada**  
 **Respirei fundo, achando que ainda começava**

 **Um grito no escuro**  
 **Um encontro sem hora marcada**  
 **Ontem eu tive esse sonho**  
 **Nele, encontrava com você**  
 **Não sei se sonhava meu sonho**  
 **Ou se o sonho que sonhava, era seu**

**Um sonho dentro de um sonho**  
 **E eu ainda nem sei se acordei**  
 **Desse sonho, quero imagem e som**  
 **Pra saber o que foi que aconteceu**  
 **La la la la la la la la la**  
 **Hoje de manha eu acordei**  
 **Sem imagem e sem som"**

Os aplausos das pessoas foram ótimos, pena que só havia um pequeno número delas um pouco mais de uma dúzia de gente parou para assistir a performance do artista de rua do local, mesmo assim eles contribuíam um pouco para sua vida. Ele havia tocado por 2 horas e tinha conseguido algumas moedas e poucas notas das almas bondosas que realmente entendiam a sua música. Homem então começou a guardar suas coisas e a contar o quanto recebeu pelo grande esforço colocado no seu dia. No entanto...

"Cara só 20. Isso mal paga o que eu como por dia. A vida realmente não é justa." O homem reclamou.

Contudo o dia não iria terminar tão ruim assim, um garoto se aproximou dele enquanto ele terminava de guardar suas coisas para ir embora. "Senhor, posso ter um Cd seu?" Ele perguntou.

"Mas é claro que sim, 20 reais." Ele disse na hora, com o Cd na mão esperando a grana.

"Está aqui. Muito obrigado, eu gostei muito de suas músicas. Qual é o seu nome?" O menino perguntou.

"Kaito. Sahashi Kaito." O homem disse pegando a caixa pela alça e começando a andar para longe. "Assim realmente fica difícil de viver só com 40 por dia, se eu continuar ganhando assim 5 dias por semana só terei 800 para passar todo mês. Mas pensando bem é melhor que o salário mínimo." Ele disse rindo.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Era um dia entediante para uma mulher de longos cabelos grisalhos e olhos cinzas com olheiras vestindo uma roupa toda preta com um haori cinza nas costas com uma nodachi na mão. Ela estava cansada de todas as tarefas chatas e problemáticas que seu chefe lhe dava, no entanto ela ainda tinha mais uma tarefa para fazer.

"Karasuba venha aqui conhecer os seus novos subordinados." Um homem de cabelos brancos vestindo toda uma roupa branca.

"Claro Minaka." A mulher chamada Karasuba disse desinteressada.

Quando Karasuba concordou em se permanecer no Pelotão Disciplinar e liderar a sua terceira geração ela colocou uma condição para Minaka, quem que fosse se juntasse ao seu pelotão eles teriam que ser tão fortes quanto os seus padrões. Ela não toleraria subordinados fracos. Três dias depois ele trouxe duas Sekireis aladas por Ichinomiya Natsuo para a torre de Teito no coração da cidade e a base de todo o plano Sekirei. Chegando no telhado ela teve uma visão do que esperava por ela.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, sou a No.105 Benitsubasa." Uma menina pequena de cabelos rosas disse nervosa, ela conhecia a lenda que era a Sekirei Negra.

"Eu sou No. 104 Haibane." A outra menina mais alta de cabelos brancos e com várias partes do corpo enfaixada disse, ela também estava com medo da infame reputação de Karasuba.

"Minaka isso é alguma piada de mal gosto?" Ela falou se virando para o homem em questão ela esta realmente decepcionada. "Você me prometeu subordinados fortes e não crianças que acabaram de sair dos ajustes. Elas são três dígitos, nem vale a pena eu perder meu tempo com elas."

"Vamos lá Karasuba-chan. Por que você não lhes dar uma chance. Esses dois foram especialmente selecionados pelos meu pessoal de pesquisa, além disso Natsuo-kun é um poderoso Ashikabi. Eu não escolheria qualquer um para fazer parte do esquadrão disciplinar." Minaka disse tentando convencer a mulher relutante.

"Mas eu já dei essa chance. Elas são muito fracas e estarei melhor do meu próprio jeito." Karasuba falou andando de volta para dentro do prédio e colocando a espada de volta na bainha, no momento que ela fez isso dois cortes transversais apareceram nos corpos de Benitsubasa e Haibane e elas caíram no chão. Natsou ficou pálido e discou imediatamente para o time médico da MBI.

"Brutal como sempre." Minaka comentou. "Pelo menos elas não estão encerradas, mas agora Tóquio se prepare a Sekirei No.04 Karasuba está a solta." Ele disse gargalhando com sua capa tremulando ao vento.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Alô, Kaitou falando." Ele disse atendendo o telefone enquanto andava pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade.

"Minato é você como foi o vestibular?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Eu já sabia, você sempre fala nervoso quando alguma coisa da errado." O homem disse como se não fosse nada demais.

"Seu problema é ser cagão. Você sempre se acovarda e não sabe lidar com a pressão." Ele disse com raiva.

"De qualquer jeito já contou para a mamãe?" Kaito pergunta curioso.

"Seja homem e leve esse esporro, depois viva a vida." Ele falou.

"De qualquer jeito boa sorte, afinal o máximo que ela pode fazer é corta o seu subsidio mensal." Kaito desligou rindo.

A vida em Tóquio era realmente agitada com várias pessoas andando pelas ruas parecendo uma massa homogênea sempre indo numa mesma direção, mas era o cotidiano de tantas pessoas tão iguais entre e si e tão desiguais ao mesmo tempo. Ele pensava como a vida era meio que injusta com seu irmão mais novo Minato tinha 19 anos e era um praticamente um gênio na ciência, mas por causa do seu problema em lidar com a pressão não conseguia entrar numa faculdade de renome. Ao mesmo tempo eu, Kaito, nunca gostei dessas coisas complicadas dos ramos de exatas dos universitários tinha conseguido entrar no curso de engenharia mais concorrido do país que pulei fora na primeira semana de aula para fazer o que eu quero.

"A vida é estranha." Ele disse para si mesmo quando notou algo estranho no ar.

Era como uma faísca ou algo o chamando um sentimento perturbador de está sendo observado constantemente, ele se sentia atraído por alguma coisa. Não, alguém. Ele acelerava o passo na multidão da cidade para ver se a sensação passava, depois de um tempo ele tentou adivinhar a direção apenas para ir para a outra, mas não dava certo. Parecia que não importava se ele tentasse fugir ou nada, ele estava chegando cada vez mais perto como dois imãs de polos diferentes se atraindo de maneira inevitável.

"O que está acontecendo?" Kaito procura ao redor atrás de alguma coisa, mas não vê nada até que a sensação disparou a ainda mais forte do nunca, ele não sabia como, e a sensação passou a ter uma direção.

O Sahashi se virou para a direção do topo de um prédio do outro lado da rua, no mesmo instante o seus olhos se encontraram com o de outra pessoa que estava em cima dele, ele viu seus cabelos e olhos cinzas, mas não poderia dizer mais como a distância era grande para a visão humana. Contudo, como no inferno ele conseguia saber que era uma mulher e muito mais ver seus olhos e cabelos cinzas era uma questão que ele nem mesmo descobria? Então ele fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente, ele sorriu e acenou para ela.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Karasuba não entendia esse sentimento quente que ela sentia no seu corpo, ela estava corada, a sekirei negra e o cão da MBI, estava corando igual a uma menina colegial pelo motivo mais simples do mundo. Alguém sorriu e acenou para ela, um menino de cabelos negros que olhava fixamente em sua direção.

'Não pode ser?' Ela pensou. 'Esse homem é realmente meu parceiro, meu Ashikabi?' A sua mente não conseguia entender como aquele homem podia mexer tanto com sua mente.

Karasuba riu com essa probabilidade. "Ainda bem que Yume não está do meu lado agora, ela provavelmente iria rir de mim. Agora vamos ao encontro ao meu destino." Ela disse saltando para o próximo prédio.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Kaito não sabia se era um sonho ou não, mas ele viu a mulher pular para o prédio do seu lado da rua e a distância entre eles era muito grande para um ser humano conseguir fazer tal façanha, um super herói ou algo assim, mas ele preferiu aceitar a teoria mais confiável. Ele comeu alguma coisa estragada. Isso Kaito estava alucinando e tinha certeza que precisava chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

Ele acelerou o passo entre a multidão até que ele foi arrastado para um beco por uma mão suave que o puxou com uma força incrível, ele encontrou-se preso na parede pela mulher de cabelos prateados que ele tinha visto mais cedo, agora de perto ele tinha uma bela vista da mulher com seu lindo rosto e seus cabelos cinzas, embora tivesse sombras negras nos olhos, ele ainda conseguia ver um cinza selvagem neles.

"Certo agora sei que não é alucinação. Qual é o nome da minha linda captora?" Ele perguntou olhando seus olhos cinzas.

"Talvez eu te conte." Ela disse não desviando o olhar chegando ainda mais perto dele.

"Você era a pessoa que me observava em cima do prédio, por que eu me sinto tão quente com você perto assim?" Kaito questionou.

"Talvez eu te conte." Ela repetiu a frase ainda sem desviar o olhar.

"Você vai ficar repetindo ou vai me contar alguma coisa?" Ele questionou tentando se libertar do seu aperto.

"Talvez eu te conte." Ela disse mais uma vez desta vez com um sorriso no rosto e não mostrando força que tentava o segurar.

Kaito então perdeu a paciência e embora não conseguisse mexer as mãos ele esticou seu corpo para frente e roubou um beijo da mulher na frente dele, ele esperava que ela ficasse confusa com a ação e o soltasse. Contudo, a vida tem um jeito estranho de trabalhar, no momento em que se beijaram, eles foram cercados por uma luz branca e asas apareceram nas costas da mulher de cabelos prateados e os dois sentiram uma ligação se formar entre eles.

"Esta é a promessa da minha lâmina, exterminar os inimigos jurados do meu Ashikabi." Ela falou.

"Karasuba." O homem disse quando a luz morreu.

"Kaito." A mulher falou.

"Como você sabe o meu nome?" Kaito perguntou.

"Quando nos beijamos nos tornamos Ashikabi e Sekirei, no entanto, para você ver meu nome e sentir minha presença quando estava reagindo você deve ser muito forte." Karasuba explicou.

"Certo. Agora você é do tipo falador?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu só estava lhe testando para ver se você era digno." Ela respondeu.

"De que?" Ele questionou.

"De ser meu Ashikabi." Karasuba respondeu.

"E o que são Ashikabi?" Kaito perguntou.

"Eles são os escolhidos por nós Sekireis para lutar ao nosso lado." Karasuba explicou. "Sekirei são seres vindo do espaço com o único objetivo de lutar entre si, eu sou a sekirei Número 04 Karasuba, além de mim existem mais 107 sekireis." Ela explicou o que seria a próxima pergunta.

"E por que vocês lutam?" Ele perguntou.

"O Ashikabi e a Sekirei vencedora irão receber um desejo." Karasuba explicou.

"Então vejo que tem muita coisa em jogo." Kaito disse quando seu telefone tocou, número desconhecido. "Alô."

"Parabéns Kaito! Você foi selecionado..." Kaito desligou o telefone, mas ele voltou a tocar e se atendeu sozinho. "Continua rude como sempre não é Kaito." Agora tinha a porra de uma imagem do desgraçado vestindo todo de branco na tela de seu celular.

"Cadê o botão de desligar?" Ele se perguntou.

"Você é realmente sortudo de todas as pessoas do mundo quem iria imaginar que seria logo você a domar a Karasuba." Minaka falou pelo telefone.

"Seu bastardo, não me trate como um cão." Karasuba disse com raiva.

"Por que você está aqui?" Kaito disse irritado.

"Eu sou organizador do plano Sekirei." Ele falou. "E agora você faz parte dele. Boa sorte. HAHAHAHAHAHA." Minaka gargalhava.

"A mamãe sabe o que você está fazendo?" Kaito perguntou.

"Mas é claro que sim. Ela é o meu braço direito." Ele respondeu orgulhosamente.

"Ela sabe que eu fui escolhido." Kaito disse fazendo Minaka empalidecer um pouco e começar a suar frio.

"Sejamos razoáveis Kaito, ela não precisa saber disso. Por favor." Minaka praticamente implora por telefone.

"Não." Kaito disse sorrindo sombriamente que rivalizar com os sorrisos sinistros de Karasuba e desligou o telefone. Ele então começa a discar rapidamente outro número.

"Alô mamãe tenho uma surpresa." Kaito disse.

"Imagina não é isso, sim já sei de Minato e do plano Sekirei." Ele disse a última parte com naturalidade.

"Como eu sei? Eu tenho uma." Ele falou. "Quem? A número 04 Karasuba. Bye bye." Ele disse desligando o telefone se voltando para a mulher que olhava para ele estranhamente.

"Você conhece o idiota do Minaka?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, esse idiota é o meu pai." Kaito respondeu.

"Ele é seu pai." Karasuba disse surpresa.

"Exatamente, mas ele nós abandonou a anos atrás, a última vez que vi ele foi quando minha irmã tinha dois meses." Kaito explicou. "Agora eu entendo por que ele estava tão ocupado." Ele disse olhando para Karasuba.

"Eu sinto muito sobre isso." Karasuba disse se sentindo mau.

"Deixa para lá, provavelmente foi melhor termos sidos afastados dele." Kaito comentou. "Agora Karasuba, vamos." Ele disse estendendo a mão para ela.

"Você sabe que eu posso cortá-lo ao meio em 1 segundo." Ela disse segurando a sua mão.

"Mas você não faria isso comigo." Ele respondeu.

"Como você sabe?" Karasuba perguntou.

"Eu vi dentro de sua cabeça, tinha várias coisas sangrentas, mas também eu vi que você se importa demais para aqueles perto de você." Kaito respondeu.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Duas pessoas problemáticas se uniram no plano Sekirei. De todas as combinações possíveis eu nunca imaginaria essa?" Minaka afirmou olhando para o céus quando um grande barulho de uma porta sendo arrombada foi ouvido.

"Mi-na-ka." Uma voz feminina diabólica chegou aos seus ouvidos o fazendo suar frio.

"Takami eu posso explicar?" Ele tentou deter a fúria da mulher na sua frente.

"Me explique no inferno." Ela disse começando uma longa surra nele.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Minato estava tendo um dia péssimo, ele primeiro tinha falhado no celular apenas para seu irmão mais velho o chamar de covarde e depois ter sua mesada cortada pela sua mãe. 'Desse jeito eu nunca vou ter uma namorada.' Ele pensou enquanto caminhava pelo beco que era um atalho até seu condomínio.

"Sai da frente por favor?" Alguém gritou.

Minato olha para cima e ver uma mulher caindo em sua direção. "O que!?"

"Sai da frente por favor." Ela disse antes de acertá-lo.

Minato se encontrou de frente com uma calcinha totalmente branca, em cima dele estava uma mulher de cabelos castanhos com um belo par de seios e olhos castanhos. Ela vestia uma roupa toda negra.

"Obrigada. Foi você quem me pegou não foi?" A mulher falou.

"Não precisa agradecer, embora esteja mais para você que caiu em mim." Ele falou.

A mulher se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele. "Mesmo assim muito obrigada, eu sou Yume."

Ele a segurou e ficou de pé. "Sahashi Minato."

Naquele momento os dois sentiram um grande calor dentro de seus corpos e eles coraram profundamente, Yuma pensava. 'É ele meu destinado, meu Ashikabi.' Ela então avança sobre ele passando a mão em seus pescoço.

"Yume-san o que está fazendo?" Minato tentou perguntar mais foi parado por um belo par de lábios e os dois foram cercados por uma grande luz brilhante, asas apareceram atrás de Yume.

"Essa é a luz da minha promessa, de acabar com toda escuridão que cerca meu Ashikabi." Ela disse.

"Yume o que foi isso?" Minato perguntou.

"Eu sou a Sekirei Número 08, Yume." Ela responde.

 **-Pulo no tempo-**

No telhado da MBI uma figura toda vermelha poderia ser assim que descreveríamos o presidente Minaka depois da surra que Takami lhe havia infligido, foi realmente brutal. Contudo agora sua segunda em comando estava mais calma e decidiu não continuar o batendo até a morte, mas tudo isso foi interrompido quando ele recebeu uma nova mensagem no celular que os dois leram.

 **Novo Ashikabi: Sahashi Minato. Sekirei: No. 08 Yume.**

"Mi-na-ka." Takami disse com sua raiva voltando ainda mais forte.

"Por que eu!?" Ele gritou para os céus quando a surra brutal recomeçou.

 **Quem gostou dela deixe seus comentários ou marquem como favorito e sigam, a música no início é Um Sonho de Nação Zumbi. E é isso, quem curte minhas outras história amanhã eu atualizarei o Imperador Vermelho do Harem de DXD e domingo também atualizarei essa mesma história. Até a próxima e não se esqueçam de deixar seus comentários.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuação do prólogo de Sekirei, eu sei que a história teve poucas visualizações e nenhum comentários, mas eu como já disse em outras histórias eu escrevo porque eu gosto. Eu acho bom o trabalho de um autor e isso é o que me motiva a continuar como uma forma de homenagear ele da minha própria maneira. Boa Leitura.**

"Yume o que você está fazendo?" Minato pede assustado pela ação da menina.

No entanto, ela não teve ter a chance de responder quando um raio veio voando em sua direção e Yume teve que puxar ele para longe do ataque. Yume se virou na direção de duas mulheres em cima de um prédio vestindo roupas S&M as duas eram iguais sendo a única diferença entre elas o tamanho de seus seios.

"Lute conosco agora." A com peitos maiores disse.

"Eu não gosto de lutar desnecessariamente, mas vocês tentaram atacar meu Ashikabi e não vou pegar leves com vocês." Yume declarou se colocando na frente de Minato.

"Ela foi alada one-sama." A com peitos menores falou.

"Não se preocupe ainda podemos lavá-la." A outra disse. "Eu sou a No. 11 Hikari."

"E eu sou a No. 12 Hibiki." A irmã mais nova falou.

"Eu acho que devo me apresentar também, No. 08 Yume a Sekirei do Destino." Yume disse animada.

"Ela é um dígito único." Hibiki comentou.

"Não se assuste vamos." Hikari incentivou sua irmã.

As duas pularam em direção a Yume e soltou uma grande quantidade de eletricidade na direção dela, a Sekirei de Minato desvia de cada um dos ataques elétricos lançados em sua direção com facilidade. Movendo se em alta velocidade Yume chega na frente das irmãs e segura cada uma por um dos braços antes de lançar as duas para o outro lado da cidade.

"Nunca subestime o poder do amor." Yume falou se dirigindo a Minato que estava congelado no chão.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele disse antes de passar fora desmaiando.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Bem vindo a minha casa." Kaito disse abrindo as portas para um pequeno apartamento, para os padrões de Karasuba era minúsculo o local.

Ao abrir a porta do local dava para ver que a sala, o quarto e a cozinha era o mesmo local, o banheiro era uma pequena porta a esquerda, na sua frente Karasuba não podia acreditar no que estava vendo um futon no meio da sala com uma pequena mesa e com um mini fogão de duas bocas e uma pia ao seu lado. Era realmente muito pobre.

"O que é isso?" Karasuba perguntou assustada.

"Minha casa, pode entrar sem cerimônia." Kaito disse deixando a caixa da guitarra num canto do apartamento e caminhando até a frente da mesa se sentando.

"Esse lugar é péssimo. Por que você vive aqui?" Karasuba falou se sentando na frente dele.

"O motivo é porque eu não tenho dinheiro." Ele disse.

"Mas você é o filho do homem mais poderoso do mundo?" Ela falou.

"Contudo eu não ganho nenhum centavo dos meus pais desde que deixei a faculdade, eu sobrevivo tocando música pela cidade." Kaito respondeu.

"Porque eu tive um Ashikabi estranho." Karasuba comentou espalmando o rosto.

"Talvez seja porque você também é estranha e também não é nada demais você querer caminhar com seus próprios pés." Kaito falou.

"Engraçado você dizer isso, pelo tanto que já vivi os humanos são simples seres egoístas que fazem de tudo para alcançar seus próprios objetivos." Ela disse.

"Você está certa. Nós roubamos matamos, somos egoístas e cruéis até com nós mesmos, mesmo assim isso é o bom da humanidade junto com o, nós também ajudamos um estranho, fazemos caridade e até mesmo sacrificamos muito de nós pelos outros. Agora me diga o que você acha da natureza humana?" Ele questionou.

"Que vocês são confusos demais, cheios de contraste estranhos impossíveis de entender. Assim vocês são chatos pois nunca se decidem." Ela respondeu.

"Correto, mas você que não consegue entender uma coisa. Isso é o divertido de nós humanos. Somos bons e maus ao mesmo tempo. A mesma mão que afaga é a mesma mão que apedreja. Essa pode ser a melhor definição para nós humanos, já parou para pensar nisso." Ele fala.

"Com certeza você é interessante." Ela comenta sarcasticamente.

"Agora você pode me contar um pouco melhor esse plano Sekirei?" Kaito questiona.

"Eu já esperava essa conversa. O plano Sekirei criado por Minaka Hitoro começou a anos atrás em 1999 quando ele descobriu uma espaçonave." Ela foi interrompida por Kaito.

"Quer dizer que vocês são Aliens? Eu esperava que o pessoal do espaço fosse mais escroto com garras ou antenas, senão um monstro como no filme?" Ele disse.

"Nem eu mesmo sei disso. Quando a ela caiu na terra existia apenas uma Sekirei na fase adulta a número 01, só ela pode responder essas questões. Os números únicos 02-10 estavam na fase de embriões, inclusive eu, depois os restos dos números 11-108 eram apenas óvulos fertilizados. Desde então ele criou sua empresa a MBI e usando a tecnologia descoberta se tornou rapidamente o homem mais poderoso do mundo." Karasuba explicou.

"Se estou correto tudo aconteceu em 1999, foi quando eu nasci, minha vó me contou que tanto ele e minha mãe tiveram que passar um longo tempo fora quando eu era bebê. Deixando isso para lá, o que vocês podem fazer? Por que pular de prédios já é bastante impressionante." Kaito comentou.

Ela ri. "Isso não é nem a metade. Sekirei são divididas em categorias, as principais são punhos, armas e habilidades. As do tipo punho tem força acima das demais, as do tipo de armas tem grande velocidade e as do tipo habilidade podem usar elementos da natureza. Eu sou do tipo Arma, a melhor dessa categoria por sinal." Karasuba fala inflando seu ego.

"Outra questão. Quando você falou das Sekirei você disse dígito único e as demais tem diferença, como quanto menor o número mais forte é a Sekirei?" Ele questionou.

"Não posso dizer que você está certo quanto a isso sobre os dígitos único, elas são consideradas mais fortes que as outras sekireis, no entanto, os números não decidem sua classificação, mas a ordem que seus ajustes foram terminados. Um exemplo disso é a número 02, ela é mais fraca que uma grande quantidade de sekirei, mas ela é do tipo de Cérebro. Ela não tem capacidade de batalha." Karasuba explicou.

"Entendo esse novo tipo de Sekirei. No entanto, minha curiosidade é a seguinte quais são as mais fortes, eu fico preocupado que você posse se machucar muito." Ele disse.

Karasuba cai na gargalhada segurando a barriga. "Kaito sua preocupação é realmente adorável, mas tenho que dizer que quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar. De todas as Sekireis apenas a Número 01 e 08 podem lutar comigo de igual, além disso a número 01 não pode fazer o Norito e a 08 ainda não foi alada então eu sou a Sekirei mais forte de toda a cidade." Ela disse afastando todas as suas preocupações.

"Por que então você participar desse plano?" Kaito questionou.

"Para lutar contra oponentes fortes." Karasuba afirmou.

"Pode ser, agora que tal irmos dormir. Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para pegar minha irmã mais nova na estação." Kaito falou.

"Eu estava pensando numa coisa mais quente." Karasuba disse.

"Hoje não eu tenho acordar cedo amanhã, agora vamos dormir." Ele disse tirando a blusa.

"Que decepção. Mas eu não trouxe qualquer roupa." Ela fala.

Kaito joga uma blusa branca para ela. "Problema resolvido."

Ela faz beicinho e diz. "Você nem me deixa se divertir, além disso eu vou dormir aonde?"

"Aqui no futon, eu vou levar a banheira." Ele respondeu andando para o banheiro.

"Eu não vou deixar meu Ashikabi dormir no banheiro. Você vai dormir aqui comigo." Ela disse o puxando para o seu lado.

"Você tem certeza disso, o colchão é muito pequeno para nós dois, além disso eu não vou deixar minha mulher dormir tão mal a vontade assim." Ele falou.

"Por mim tudo bem, só quero dormir com você." Karasuba disse corando um pouco.

"Seria a temida Sekirei pedindo para dormir com alguém e ainda por cima corando?" Kaito disse brincando.

"Fique quieto e venha dormir." Karasuba puxa ele para o seu lado do futon.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Kaito acordou naquela manhã com a melhor visão do que ele poderia querer, Karasuba estava segurando sua cabeça a pressionando contra seus seios. Ele primeiramente pensou eu não se mexer e apenas ficar ali até a mulher acordar, no entanto olhando para cima ele podia ver a beleza de sua companheira de olhos fechados com um sorriso no rosto. Kaito não pensou duas vezes para tirar o seu rosto e se levantar.

"Eu sei que você está acordada." Ele afirmou.

"Como me descobriu?" Ela disse com os olhos ainda fechados.

"Você não sorri enquanto dorme, quando você dorme você se agita muito com seus pesadelos. Caramba. Você só se acalmou ontem quando me puxou para perto." Kaito falou.

Karasuba cora um pouco envergonhada e diz. "Desculpas por isso."

"Tanto faz, pode ir primeiro para o chuveiro que eu vou fazer o café da manhã. Se apresse que Yukari vai chegar daqui a duas horas e a estação é do outro lado da cidade." Ele falou.

"Tudo bem." Karasuba disse indo para o banheiro.

O banheiro era muito pequeno para os seus padrões, normalmente os banheiros que ela usava eram o dobro de todo o apartamento de Kaito além de muito mais luxuosos que o simples banheiro dele. Eu vou corrigir isso quando tiver a chance.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Kaito e Karasuba estavam andando tranquilamente pela cidade eles tinham tempo de sobra ainda para chegar a estação aonde sua irmã iria chegar, Kaito vestia sua roupa tradicional com a blusa de cor diferente sendo verde a de hoje e Karasuba ainda usava seu uniforme negro do pelotão disciplinar. O mais estranho para Kaito era que ele não entendia como ela conseguia esconder sua espada tão bem entre as suas roupas.

"Hey, Karasuba me diga uma coisa por que eu fui escolhido como seu Ashikabi?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei. O processo de como uma Sekirei reage ao seu Ashikabi é ainda um mistério." Ela responde.

"Me pergunto se eu sou uma boa escolha, sou pobre e sou considerado como um inútil nos olhos da sociedade." Ele afirmou.

"Eu não acho isso. Você pode ser estranho e não ter dinheiro, mas quando eu o beijei eu vi uma coisa muito importante, aquilo no seu braço esquerdo." Ela disse.

"Então você viu aquilo, não precisa se preocupar nós somos praticamente casados agora. Não há motivo para ter segredos. Eu também vi uma parte do seu passado, ou massacre se preferir." Kaito declarou.

"Você não tem medo de mim?" Karasuba perguntou parando no seu caminho.

Kaito se vira para ela e diz. "Não se pode mudar o passado e também não é como você fosse um monstro insensível. Embora você se faça de durona na frente dos outros, a noite sozinha você sente o peso de seus pecados e monstros não choram e até que você é bem humana se pensar por esse lado."

'O cão da MBI. A Sekirei assassina impecável. Eu a mais longe de ser considerada humana, de achar eles patéticos estou sendo acusada de ser a mais parecida com eles.' Ela pensava e Karasuba fala. "Impossível, humanos são criaturas fracas."

Kaito bate palmas para ela e diz. "Mais uma prova de que você é humana, muito de nós tratam aqueles próximos de nós de maneira bastante preciosa, mas os desconhecidos nós vemos como vermes para nossa própria diversão. Parabéns para você. Agora quanto ao que você disse de sermos fracos olhe ali."

Kaito apontou para um beco e lá estavam dois homens, os dois eram jovens, um era enorme com alguns músculos no seu corpo e ele estava espancando um menor que estava no chão usando óculos e se protegendo de seus golpes. Eles ficaram nesse impasse por alguns minutos até que o mais forte conseguiu arrancar o dinheiro do outro.

"Me diga qual dos dois é o mais forte?" Kaito perguntou.

"Aquele que venceu é claro." Karasuba respondeu.

"Vamos ver isso." Kaito disse entrando no beco e andando na direção dos dois. "Sabe que é feio roubar dos outros." Ele falou.

"Você quer problema comigo?" O grandão disse se aproximando dele e abrindo seus braços para parecer maior.

Kaito simplesmente aplica um soco no rosto dele o fazendo bater na parede e cair no chão na sua frente. "Claro que sim, agora me dê a grana?"

O homem enorme puxa o dinheiro de seus bolsos e joga na direção de Kaito e começa a implorar. "Está tudo aqui não me machuque."

"Me dê ela na mão." Kaito ordenou e o bandido fez exatamente isso. "Pode ir." Ele não precisou de uma segunda ordem e correu para longe deles.

Kaito então caminha até o outro homem no chão e joga o dinheiro na sua frente. "Está aqui seu dinheiro."

"Obrigado. Mas pode ficar eu não preciso de sua ajuda." Ele respondeu se levantando deixando a grana no chão.

"Eu também não preciso dessa grana então até mais." Kaito e Karasuba andaram para fora do beco deixando o homem sozinho lá.

"Agora me diga Karasuba o que você viu sobre o significado de força?" Kaito perguntou.

"Enquanto o outro era mais forte fisicamente, ele não possuía vontade e o outro era o oposto." Ela respondeu.

"Correto, mas você ainda não entendeu. A força é um substantivo vago podendo ter vários sentidos, mas a força real é aquela a partir de nossa vontade. É saber cair e se levantar, lembre-se disso a vida não é uma questão de quem bate mais forte, mas sim do quanto se aguenta apanhar e continuar lutando." Ele explicou.

"Certo." Karasuba disse apertando o punho. "Mas por que você faz tanto esforço para me dizer isso?"

"Você disse ontem que só se importava de enfrentar oponentes fortes, mas e quando não tiver mais ninguém para enfrentar?" Kaito disse.

"Eu não sei o que iria fazer da vida." Karasuba falou entendo finalmente suas palavras.

"Exatamente. Por isso eu decidir ter um novo proposito. Eu irei lhe dar outro motivo para viver, para você sempre ter uma razão de seguir em frente." Kaito disse.

"Não banque o herói." Karasuba falou.

"Herói? Eu não sou um herói, eu sou humano e tenho sempre meus objetivos na minha prioridade." Kaito respondeu.

"E qual seu objetivo atual?" Ela perguntou.

"Ganhar o plano Sekirei e passar o resto da minha vida com você, apenas isso." Ele respondeu.

Karasuba parou novamente no caminho corando profundamente com várias coisas passando na sua cabeça, sempre que ela estava nervosa desse jeito ela sentia vontade de matar, mas Kaito espantava todos os seus desejos assassinos para longe. No final, ela só pode dizer uma coisa. "Idiota."

"O seu idiota." Ele fala. "Vamos acabamos de chegar ao nosso destino."

Na frente dele estava a estação de trem-metrô da cidade, o trem bala vinha por todo o caminho até chegar na estação de Tóquio que fazia conexão com seu metrô para melhor transporte das pessoas.

"Aonde sua irmã estará?" Karasuba perguntou.

"Na saída norte, eu mandei esperar ao lado de uma lanchonete." Kaito respondeu.

"Hey Kaito. Como ela se parece?" Ela questionou.

"Bem Yukari é menor que eu e tem cabelo negro, ela também é magra e tem olhos azuis. Sim e provavelmente estará brigando com alguém, ela tem pavio curto igual a mamãe." Kaito terminou rindo.

"Seria ela ali?" Karasuba apontou para uma menina de curtos cabelos pretos vestindo uniforme escolar com uma sacola na mão, e o principal brigando com um homem da lanchonete sobre alguma coisa do pedido errado.

"É ela. Hey Yukari!" Kaito chamou sua irmã.

"Kaito." Yukari disse correndo em sua direção o abraçando.

"É bom ver você de novo. Já arrumando confusão, você chegou a quanto tempo 5 minutos?" Ele comentou.

"Já fazem 10 minutos." Ela disse olhando para Karasuba ao seu lado. "Irmão quem é ela?"

"Eu sou Karasuba a mulher de seu irmão, acho que isso faz você ser minha cunhada." Ela falou.

"Você finalmente arrumou alguém." Ela puxa Kaito mais para perto e cochicha no seu ouvido. " Além do mais ela é bastante bonita, não deixe ela."

"Eu sei. Agora vamos, dar uma volta." Ele sugeriu.

"Hey! Ela primeiro tem que pagar a conta." O homem disse.

"Eu resolvo isso Kaito." Karasuba falou puxando um cartão negro do bolso, isso gerou várias perguntas, mas que poderiam ser respondidas depois.

"Agora Yukari, você disse que vai ficar na cidade. Aonde é o seu apartamento?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem quanto a isso." Ela disse desviando o olhar. "Eu ainda não decidir."

"Karasuba a primeira parada é uma imobiliária temos que arranjar locais novos para mim e minha irmãzinha." Ele falou para sua companheira ouvir.

"Eu conheço uma ótima no centro." Ela respondeu.

"Então vamos pegar a linha 3 do metrô, o próximo trem deve chegar logo." Ele disse caminhando em direção a plataforma de embarque com as duas ao seu lado.

Já dentro do trem enquanto Yukari estava distraída ele pergunta em voz baixa para Karasuba. "Que cartão era aquele?"

"Cada uma de nós Sekireis recebe um cartão de crédito ilimitado pela MBI para pagar nossas despesas e as de nosso Ashikabi.

"Karasuba eu já disse o quanto eu te amo?" Kaito se perguntou.

"É claro que sim." Ela disso o beijando na bochecha.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Minato teve um sonho muito estranho sobre uma garota que caia do céus e o beijava, além do mais estranho foi que eles foram atacados por duas mulheres atirando raios nele e a pessoa que ele tinha beijado o protegeu e se livrou das duas. No entanto, isso era só um sonho estranho ou assim ele pensava. Minato acordou na manhã seguinte em seu apartamento de cara para um par de seios.

"Whuaa!" Ele gritou assustada acordando a menina.

Yume esfregou os olhos cansada e disse. "Desculpa. Acho que dormir sem querer."

"Acalme-se Minato. Lembre-se de tudo que você fez ontem a noite, de jeito nenhum você poderia ter feito aquilo com uma mulher tão linda quanto ela." Ele ficou dizendo para si mesmo.

Yume se aproxima de Minato por trás, ela estava sem roupa, e o abraça pressionando seu corpo contra o dele. "Bom dia Minato." Ela disse.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele gritou para si mesmo.

"É mesmo eu esqueci de contar sobre o plano Sekirei." Ela disse.

"Sekirei?" Ele repete confuso.

"Isso mesmo Sekirei, parabéns Sahashi Minato." Uma voz falou atrás deles, ela vinha da tevê aonde um homem todo vestido de branco por causa das faixas que ele usava sobre seus ferimentos.

"Minaka." Yume disse com desgosto na boca.

"Parabéns, você se tornou o Ashikabi de uma Sekirei. Eu sou o diretor da MBI e o chefe do Plano Sekirei Minaka Hiroto e tenho alguns avisos para lhe dar. O primeiro é que agora o plano Sekirei é para ser mantido em total sigilo e o segundo que uma vez dentro do plano você não poderá sair da cidade até o fim do jogo. Agora boa sorte Minato e No.08 Yume." Minaka disse desligando a tv.

"O que foi isso?" Minato perguntou.

"Certo, eu esqueci de falar sobre o que são Sekirei. Por favor não interrompa até eu acabar." Yume pediu assim ela começou a explicar toda a relação entre Sekirei, Ashikabi, o plano e até a MBI.

"Então vocês são ETs que vieram do espaço em busca do seu amor, o Ashikabi, e a MBI está forçando vocês lutarem entre si para diversão de Minaka." Minato comentou.

"Basicamente é isso, Minato eu tenho uma pergunta como sua Sekirei você promete me amar e ficar ao meu lado?" Yume perguntou.

"Bem Yume, acontece que eu não sei se sou bom o bastante para isso. Veja eu acabei de fracassar na minha segunda tentativa de passar no vestibular, além disso mal tenho dinheiro para me sustentar. Talvez você devesse escolher alguém melhor como seu Ashikabi." Minato se explicou.

'Humilde, além de pensar nos outros antes de si. Ele é perfeito para ser meu Ashikabi.' Yume pensou. "Não Minato. Você será o meu Ashikabi agora e para sempre, eu já fiz minha decisão." Ela disse o beijando liberando suas asas iluminando o quarto.

O momento romântico entre eles foram interrompidos com alguém batendo na porta, Minato foi lá atender. Na frente dele estava um homem pequeno e velho. "Minato você conhece as regras, mulheres são proibidas. Não pense que eu não ouvi o pessoal dizendo sobre você ter trazido uma." Ele disse com raiva olhando para Yume. "Mas pensando bem se ela vier ao meu apartamento hoje, eu posso lhe perdoar." Ele disse com luxúria nos olhos.

"Não. Isso não vou deixar." Minato declarou com firmeza.

"Se é assim que pretende jogar garoto, então pode ir embora ainda hoje." O homem disse saindo com raiva.

Yume se sente triste por fazer seu Ashikabi perder seu lar por causa dela e começa a chorar de leve. "Minato eu sinto muito, eu acabei de fazer você perder a sua casa."

"Não se preocupe quanto a isso, podemos achar outro lugar para morar Yume, além disso eu não quero mais morar aqui depois do que ele disse. Você é minha e eu sou seu." Minato declarou.

Yume enxuga as lágrimas e o abraça. "Obrigado Minato."

"Não tem de que, agora temos que achar um lugar para morar. Alguma ideia?" Minato perguntou.

Yume pensou um pouco antes de se lembrar que a No. 01 tinha aberto uma pensão no norte da cidade. Ela diz sorrindo. "Eu tenho uma Minato."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Então Yukari preferência em alguma região da cidade?" Kaito perguntou.

"Acho que no leste da cidade, é perto da universidade." Yukari se explicou.

"Se a senhorita quer imóveis no leste pode me acompanhar." Uma vendedora disse puxando Yukari para uma sala separada.

"Agora e você meu jovem, também pensando em se mudar?" Um outro vendedor pediu.

"Acho que sim, acontece que acabamos de nos casar e queremos uma casa maior." Kaito falou segurando a mão de Karasuba.

"Recém casados, isso me deixa tão feliz." Ele disse juntando as mãos. "Deixe eu ajudar a encontrar a sua casa dos sonhos."

"Eu não aceitarei nenhuma economia, queremos o melhor para nós dois." Karasuba falou.

"Pode deixar, agora alguma preferência de lugar?" O vendedor perguntou.

"No norte da cidade." Kaito respondeu.

"Por que no norte?" Karasuba perguntou.

"Bem o local tem vários bares e casas de shows pequenas, perfeito para um músico como eu." Kaito respondeu.

"Você é um músico?" O cara pediu.

"Um muito bom por sinal. Agora quantas as residências?" Kaito questionou.

"Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Temos 3 apartamentos e 5 cinco casas disponíveis na área, alguma preferência?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu quero um grande quintal." Karasuba pediu.

"Isso reduz nossas escolhas a 3 casas, agora vejam o que acham." O vendedor disse virando a tela para ele com várias fotos.

A primeira era uma casa no estilo ocidental, possuía dois quartos e três banheiros e era bastante espaçosa por dentro para eles, mas Karasuba não gostou dizendo que o quintal era ainda pequeno. Então ele imediatamente descartou a outra e nos mostrou a última. Uma casa japonesa com piso de madeira tradicional, tinha até quatro quartos com três banheiros sendo um na suíte principal além disso a casa tinha uma ampla cozinha e uma sala de estar enorme, além do quintal ser bastante espaçoso. No total a casa tinha em si tinha 120 metros quadrados, mas com o quintal extenso de 80 metros quadrados por trás da casa dava uma área total 200m2.

"E então o que acha?" Kaito perguntou.

"Eu adorei." Karasuba respondeu.

"Então vamos levar, pode colocar nesse cartão. Juntamos grandes economias para nossa morada dos sonhos." Kaito afirmou mentindo.

"Pode deixar." O homem disse fazendo o contrato do imóvel.

Depois de terminarem todos os negócios na agência Kaito, Karasuba e Yukari saem para verem um pouco o centro da cidade, Yukari parece uma criança ao ver o tamanho da cidade.

"E então Yukari por que você está com essa sacola?" Kaito perguntou.

"Agora eu lembrei." Ela disse. "Eu tenho que ver o irmão Minato para entregar algumas roupas." Yukari falou. "Desculpa Kaito, mas eu tenho que ir." A irmã mais nova disparou para longe de sua vista antes mesmo que ele percebesse tudo que aconteceu.

"Sua irmã é divertida." Karasuba comentou.

"Nem me fale." Kaito disse.

"E então agora que temos uma casa nova, vamos precisar de móveis novos." Ela falou.

"Alguma outra sugestão?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu tenho uma não muito longe daqui." Karasuba falou.

"Então vamos e lembre-se sem poupar gastos." Kaito declarou.

"Você está muito feliz por gastar o dinheiro que não é seu." Karasuba explicou.

"Bem, a MBI é uma empresa de família então tecnicamente eu estou gastando o dinheiro da minha família, além disso eu quero deixar um presentinho nas contas do velho." Kaito falou com seu sorriso do mal.

"Esse é um dos motivos que eu gosto de você, por que eu não quero discordar de sua lógica?" Karasuba disse.

"Porque você também gosta dela." Kaito falou pegando a sua mão. "Agora vamos, os recém casados tem que pegar os seus presentes de casamento."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Então esse é o local?" Minato perguntou vendo a grande construção ocidental na sua frente.

"Sim, Izumo Inn. O que acha Minato?" Yume perguntou.

"Parece ser bastante agradável." Ele comentou.

"Com licença. Vocês são clientes?" Uma linda mulher de cabelos roxos perguntou aos dois.

"Bem, nós estamos procurando um lugar para morar, meu nome é Sahashi Minato." Ele se apresentou para a mulher.

"E eu sou Yume." Ela disse fazendo um arco, a mulher olhou perigosamente para Yume estudando cada movimento dela.

"Prazer em conhecer vocês dois, eu sou Miya, a proprietária da pensão." Ela afirmou.

"Nossa você é bastante jovem." Minato comentou.

Miya apenas riu levemente e disse. "Muitas pessoas dizem o mesmo, agora vocês querem dar uma olhada nos quartos." Ela sugeriu entrando na casa, guiando o casal pela construção, o piso era todo de madeira e o desenho da casa seguia a tradição das antigas casas japonesas, ela os levou até um quarto agradável.

"Então o que acham?" Miya perguntou.

"É fantástico, o espaço é maior que meu antigo local além do ambiente ser muito mais a relaxante." Minato comentou.

"Eu adorei, com um espaço desses podemos passar um longo tempo junto." Yume disse, mas logo que ela terminou Miya bateu a cabeça dela com uma concha.

"A pensão Izumo Inn tem uma certa regra é extremamente proibido lutas, obscenidade e qualquer ato sexual ilícito." Miya falou com uma figura sombria parecendo um demónio atrás dela.

"Entendemos." Minato e Yume falaram assustados.

"Com licença Miya-san, mas quanto é o aluguel?" Minato questionou.

"O aluguel do quarto fica por 300 por mês, além de darmos as refeições.." Miya informou.

'Meu antigo apartamento cobrava 450 e eu gastava mais 200 com comida, agora eu poderei economizar 350.' Minato pensava na cabeça, depois ele fala. "Eu irei levá-lo Miya-san."

"Que bom. Quando vocês vão trazer suas coisas?" Ela perguntou.

"Hoje mesmo." Minato informa.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Você acha que é mesmo uma boa ideia ele vir para cá?" Um homem vestindo uma calça preta com blusa branca pergunta para Miya.

"Ela tem razão quanto a isso, aquela era a No.08 Yume a segunda líder do Pelotão Disciplinar." Uma mulher de óculos usando um vestido rosa disse.

"Eu não vejo qualquer má intenção vindo dela, além do mais vocês sabem os rumores dela. Ela é a Sekirei mais pacífica que já esteve no pelotão." Miya comenta. "Além disso, como Takehito disse se eles acabaram aqui só pode ser obra do destino." Ela terminou olhando para os céus.

 **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e se curtiram já sabem deixem seu gostei, marquem como favoritos e até comentem. Eu estou aberto a elogios ou a críticas até a próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mais um capítulo dos Três Irmão Sahashi, espero que vocês aproveitem e curtam a leitura. Antes de tudo um salve para** **joaovitorsousa o primeiro a seguir a história. Espero que muitos sigam o seu exemplo, boa leitura.**

Yukari tinha chegado no apartamento de Minato apenas para se surpreender ao ver o seu irmão na porta carregando algumas caixas para fora.

"Você também está de mudança irmão?" Yukari perguntou.

"Yukari você está aqui?" Minato disse surpreso.

"Você pediu para eu trazer algumas roupas antigas lembra." Ela falou, colocando a sacola na sua frente para enfatizar a ação.

"Certo? Mas não precisava você vir até aqui." Ele disse.

"Queria entrar e dar uma olhada, já que entrei na universidade daqui." Ela comentou.

"Você entrou?" Minato falou impressionado.

"Foi tão difícil te dizer, já que a mamãe falou que você é um ronin de segundo ano consecutivo." Yukari disse fazendo como se o coração dele fosse atravessado por uma faca.

"Isso foi cruel Yukari." Minato falou.

"Minato aonde eu coloco isso?" Yume apareceu ao lado de Minato com uma caixa na mão.

"Irmão quem é ela?!" Yukari falou surpresa apontando para a nova menina que apareceu.

"Ela é conhecida sua Minato?" Yume perguntou.

"Bem essa garota é..." Minato tentou falar, mas ele estava nervosa demais.

"Entendo. Então o motivo de você pedir para eu trazer minhas roupas antigas foi a sua namorada." Yukari falou maliciosamente. "Eu sou Yukari a irmã mais nova dele."

"Eu sou Yume, o amor de Minato." Yume disse.

"Eu pensei que vocês eram apenas namorados!" Yukari falou surpresa. "Tanto você quanto Kaito já arrumaram alguém e nem contaram para mim." Ela disse triste.

"Espera o Kaito está namorando." Minato falou surpreso.

"Não ele se casou e além disso a esposa dele é muito bonita e agradável. Nem acreditei que ele achou alguém como ela." Yukari comentou.

"Quem é Kaito Minato?" Yume questionou.

"Kaito é o meu irmão mais velho, ele tem 22 e é músico de rua." Minato explicou.

"De qualquer jeito que ajuda com as arrumações?" Yukari perguntou.

"Isso irá ajudar bastante." Ele disse.

Pouco tempo depois os três estavam terminando de embalar as coisas do apartamento, Yume tinha ido no banheiro para trocar de roupas. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa branca com uma saia rosa avermelhada, no entanto ela ainda mantinha suas luvas com o No. 08 do seu uniforme original.

"Por que você a fez colocar essas roupas?" Minato comentou.

"Eu as trouxe até aqui e pensei que você gostaria de vê-la assim?" Ela retrucou.

"De qualquer jeito já acabamos de embalar tudo. O problema agora e transportar tudo isso." Minato falou.

"Pode deixar comigo Minato." Yume disse.

Depois de alguns minutos, tanto Minato e Yukari estavam surpresos de como a menina conseguiu embrulhar tudo numa fronha e a colocou nas suas costas. Naquele momento os dois entenderam uma coisa, Yume era realmente muito forte.

"De qualquer jeito eu vou para meu novo apartamento." Yukari falou.

"Apartamento?" Minato perguntou.

"Bem Kaito e Karasuba me levaram a uma imobiliária para eu ter um lugar para ficar na cidade, consegui um belo local no leste da cidade." Yukari comentou. Yume se assustou com esse nome, mas tratou de espantar suas preocupações. Seria impossível algo assim acontecer.

"Me passe o endereço por e-mail ou algo do tipo?" Minato disse.

"Pode deixar e Yume." Yukari falou andando para trás da menina e segurando os seus seios. "Vamos tomar banho juntos da próxima vez."

"Eu não balanço para esse lado Yukari." Yume falou nervosa se afastando dela.

"Hey! Yukari não faça isso." Minato falou envergonhado.

"Tá bom Minato. Até mais Irmão e Yume." Yukari disse caminhando indo embora.

"Vocês dois parecem que se dão muito bem." Yume comentou.

"Na nossa família, nós não conhecemos o nosso pai e nossa mãe sempre esteve trabalhando, então basicamente ficávamos sempre juntos." Minato parou um pouco, antes de terminar de falar. "Por que não vamos embora?" Ele perguntou.

Os dois começaram a andar na direção a sua nova residência, ao longo do caminho eles conversaram bastante, mas teve uma conversa que se destacou entre as demais.

"Hey Yume você é bastante forte." Minato comentou.

"Bem, eu não sou exatamente uma Sekirei do tipo punho, mas eu sou mais forte que a maioria das Sekireis." Yume disse.

"Tipo punho?" Ele questionou.

"Sim. As Sekireis são dividas em categoria, as do tipo punho, as do tipo habilidade, as do tipo arma e por fim do tipo cérebro ou suporte." Yume falou.

"Aquelas duas que nos atacaram ontem eram do tipo habilidade." Minato disse.

"Correto, esses são os tipos de Sekirei que existem, mas nenhum tipo é mais fraco que o outro a única coisa que nos faz mais forte é o amor." Yume falou.

"Sobre esse negócio de Sekirei, você disse alguma coisa sobre liberar seu verdadeiro poder. O noruta ou algo assim?" Minato questionou.

"O norito. Ele é uma espécie de oração que nos permite usar nossas habilidades ao máximo, todas as Sekireis tem sua própria oração." Yume terminou a sua explicação acabou quando os dois chegaram a Izumi Inn.

"Bem vindo os dois." Miya disse na porta de casa.

Miya guiou a dupla pela pelo interior da pensão, todo o local era bastante iluminado e os quartos principais ficavam no segundo andar.

"O quarto de vocês será o 202." A proprietária falou abrindo a porta do quarto. "Por favor entrem, eu fiz questão de deixar tudo limpo para vocês."

"Uau é incrível." Minato comentou.

"Minato a mala não vai passar pela porta." Yume disse deixando ela no chão.

"Vamos dar um jeito nisso." Ele falou e os dois passaram os próximos 15 minutos descarregando a mala do lado de fora e trazendo os objetos para dentro do quarto arrumando todo o local.

"Deu trabalho." Minato falou ofegante.

"Yume você é muito resistente." Miya comentou.

"Bem é que eu estou em boa forma." Yume respondeu.

Minato abriu uma das janelas e olhou o horizonte. "Esse lugar é bem relaxante."

Yume caminhou até o seu lado. "Eu concordo Minato."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Cara eu estou morto." Kaito disse caindo no seu novo sofá.

"Até eu que sou uma Sekirei estou cansada." Karasuba falou sentando no outro sofá menor.

"Eu nunca pensei que precisasse comprar tanta coisa para uma casa." Ele comentou olhando para a casa recém adquirida e mobiliada.

Em menos de um dia ele arranjaram uma grande casa no norte de Tóquio e compraram todos os equipamentos necessários para ela, Karasuba primeiro o arrastou para uma loja de móveis, depois Kaito a levou para comprar os eletrodomésticos da casa. Depois disso eles passaram três horas comprando roupas, toalhas e outras coisas necessárias. Agora já às oito da noite os dois estavam acabados.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você ameaçou o pessoal para trazer tudo para aqui dentro ainda hoje." Kaito disse.

"Pelo menos a casa está toda arrumada." Karasuba falou olhando para o local.

Toda a casa tinha piso de madeira e as paredes uma cor clara, Karasuba escolheu então móveis de cores claras para combinarem melhor com o ambiente. A sala tinha dois solfares marrom amarelo escuro com um centro de mármore branco e na frente dele tinha um televisão de 60 polegadas com um home theater de primeira.

"Eu gostei de como ficou, seu gosto para decorar é muito bom. Afinal você é menina." Kaito disse.

"Talvez você queira se fatiado em pedaços." Karasuba sugeriu.

"Você ficou chateada por que eu disse que você é feminina." Ele falou.

"Eu não sou feminina." Ela disse com raiva.

"Está bem, você não é." Ele falou admitindo a derrota.

"Então o que vamos fazer agora?" Karasuba sugeriu.

"Ainda falta ajeitar o quarto, além disso temos que providenciar o jantar." Kaito disse.

"Qual dos dois você prefere?" Karasuba perguntou.

"Eu compro o jantar, algum tipo de comida que você prefira?" Kaito questionou andando até a porta.

"Eu gosto de italiana. Que tal uma pizza." Ela disse.

"Tudo bem, eu vou tentar encontrar uma por aqui. Boa sorte arrumando a cama minha feminina Karasuba." Kaito falou saindo rapidamente da casa e correndo para a rua.

"Idiota." Karasuba disse baixinho corando levemente de raiva ou vergonha.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Então vocês são os novos pensionistas?" Um homem de cabelos curtos grisalhos vestindo um terno todo negro perguntou a Minato e Yume. "Muito prazer eu sou Kagari.

"Exatamente eu sou Minato." Ele disse apertando a sua mão.

"E eu sou Yume." Ela falou apertando sua mão com força.

"Kagari vejo que já conheceu os novos inquilinos." Miya disse.

"Acabamos de nós conhecer. Além disso eu estou indo trabalhar." Kagari respondeu.

"Vejo que você vai chegar tarde hoje? Eu até mesmo preparei jantar para você." Miya disse.

"Me desculpe. Eu realmente o comerei quando chegar." Ele disse a beijando na mão e saindo de casa.

Miya se vira para os dois e falam. "Kagari trabalha num clube de anfitriões. Ele é um número 1 de lá, não é ótimo."

"Um clube de anfitriões pelo jeito Kagari deve ser realmente muito bom." Yume comentou.

"Com toda certeza, agora por que não vamos aproveitar o jantar." Miya o chamou para a mesa.

Lá um pequeno prato com arroz e peixe grelhado estava na mesa, o gosto era muito bom e pela conversa que eles estavam tendo Miya era uma pessoa muito boa de coração. Eles estavam desfrutando tranquilamente quando chegou uma menina de longos cabelos castanhos com um grande par de seios vestindo uma calcinha branca.

"Boa noite Miya. Temos convidados?" Ela falou.

Minato tinha uma hemorragia nasal pela visão que estava tendo, Yume estava bastante preocupada com ele e Miya olhava sombriamente para ela.

"Uzume. Quantas vezes eu disse para se vestir apropriadamente?" Miya disse enquanto a máscara de um Hanyou apareceu atrás dela.

"Desculpas Miya." Uzume fechou a porta e correu para o quarto para colocar mais roupas, depois de alguns segundo ela reaparece com um jeans azul e uma blusa rosa. "Então quem são esses?" Ela perguntou.

"Eles são os novos inquilinos. Minato e Yume." Miya os introduziu e os dois acenaram para ela.

"Prazer em conhecê-los eu sou Uzume. Então vocês são os novos infelizes de conseguirem uma quarto numa casa que está caindo aos pedaços." Uzume falou.

"Caindo aos pedaços?" A aura sombria de Miya se manifestou por todo o local.

"Bem, precisa de um reparos aqui e ali." Uzume falou assustada, mas não adiantou para afastar o montro.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Como eu me perdi!?" Yukari gritou para os céus.

Já era de noite e ela estava atualmente em algum lugar da imensa cidade de Tóquio, depois de se despedir de Minato ela tinha se dirigido até a sua nova residência no leste, mas ela conseguiu a imensa façanha de ter se perdido no meio do caminho.

Yukari realmente estava chateada pelo o seu dia, primeiro ela chegou na cidade apenas para descobrir que seus dois irmãos tinham arranjado belas companheiras e ela...

"Eu quero meu bishounen por que eu não consigo encontrar um homem assim para mim?" Yukari falou com raiva. "Eu entrei na faculdade e além disso não planejo abandonar ela, era para as coisas boas acontecerem comigo. Então por que tanto Minato quanto Kaito arranjaram alguém para eles? E eu não?" Ele se perguntava.

"Se está procurando alguém por que não eu docinho?" Um homem disse. Ele era maior do que ela e tinha cabelos loiros artificiais e olhos castanhos, ele vestia uma blusa vermelha com jaqueta preta e tinha um cigarro na boca.

"Como se eu fosse ficar com alguém como você?" Yukari falou se virando para ele e indo embora, mas ele a pegou pela mão e a prendeu na parede.

"E se eu dissesse que você não tem escolha." Ele afirmou.

"Me solta!" Yukari gritou se debatendo, mas já era tarde e não existia ninguém para ouvir seu barulho.

"Ninguém vai te ouvir. Agora que tal um pouco de diversão." Ele disse se preparando para beijar a menina na sua frente.

"Forçar uma dama a fazer tal coisa é desprezível." Um homem alto de cabelos e olhos cinza falou, ele vestia uma blusa comprida e calças negras com um lenço laranja em volta de seu pescoço e o mais curioso dele, era uma espada que ele segurava em sua mão direita.

"Quem você pensa que é?" O cara perguntou sacando uma arma. "Quer morrer por acaso?"

"Eu sou Mutsu e ela é a minha Ashikabi, isso é tudo que você precisa saber." O homem se identificando falou.

O cara então disparou sua arma nele, nesse momento Yukari fechou os olhos temendo o que aconteceu com o seu salvador, mas logo depois ela foi pega gentilmente por um par de braços e nesse instante um intenso sentimento quente estava tomando o seu corpo. Quando ela abriu os olhos viu o rosto de seu salvador, ele era muito bonito e como ela queria um perfeito bishounen.

"Melhor se segurar, não seria bom se você caísse." Ele falou.

Confusa com as suas palavras Yukari olhou para baixo, eles não estavam no chão. Eles estavam pulando de prédios. "O que!?" Ela gritou com medo.

"Não se preocupe eu nunca deixarei você cair minha Ashikabi." Mutsu disse.

"Ashikabi? Meu nome é Yukari Sahashi por que está me chamando assim?" Ela perguntou.

"Porque você é a minha Ashikabi e isso é tudo." Ele respondeu como se fosse coisa obvia.

"O que são Ashikabi?" Yukari perguntou.

"São os parceiros das Sekireis, eu acho que tive sorte de ter como um uma menina linda." Ele respondeu fazendo Yukari corar.

Yukari teve um pequeno sangramento nasal pelas palavras dele, mas ela conseguiu se recuperar."E o que são Sekireis?" Ela questionou ainda nervosa.

Ele parou num dos prédios e deixou ela gentilmente sobre os seus próprios pés. "Sekireis são seres de outro planeta dotados de capacidades sobre humanas, quando uma Sekirei termina seus ajustes e é lançada ela precisa encontrar seu parceiro, ou Ashikabi, aquele que irá ficar sempre ao seu lado. Só quando um Ashikabi ala sua Sekirei é que ela pode usar todo o seu poder. Eu sou uma Sekirei e estou reagindo a você Yukari." Mutsu explicou.

"Uau. Simplesmente uau." Yukari falou impressionada, se ela não tivesse visto Mutsu carregar ela pelos prédios da região ela nunca acreditaria nele. Depois de algum tempo ela perguntou. "Como assim reagindo a mim?"

"As Sekireis quando estão perto de seu Ashikabi começam a reagir, sentimos um calor dentro de nós que nos guia até o nosso prometido." Mutsu explicou.

"Então esse calor que eu sinto é porque estamos reagindo?" Yukari perguntou, mas ela não deixou ele responder uma vez que ela se levantou e começou a comemorar. "Peguem essa Kaito e Minato eu arranjei um lindo menino Bishounen." Ele disse aos céus.

"Parece que você concordou com a ideia." Mutsu comentou.

"Mas é claro que sim. Agora como eu faço para ala-lo?" Ela perguntou.

"Devemos nos beijar. Quando nós dois nos beijarmos o processo irá estar feito." Mutsu falou se aproximando dela.

"Temos que nos beijar!? Mas eu nunca beijei alguém desse jeito antes." As palavras de Yukari iam diminuindo de intensidade para cada sílaba, ela terminou tendo uma hemorragia nasal.

"Não se preocupe, eu irei ficar ao seu lado para sempre." Mutsu disse a beijando nos lábios. Quando eles se beijaram uma luz cercou os dois e asas marrons apareceram atrás de Mutsu. Terminando todo o processo ele disse. "Essa é o chão da minha promessa, que minha terra seja o caminho do meu Ashikabi."

"Mutsu que frase é essa?" Yukari perguntou surpresa.

"Essa é o meu Norito, a oração da Sekirei No.05 Mutsu." Ele falou.

"Ela é bonita." Yukari comentou.

"Obrigado." Mutsu falou. "Agora Yukari que tal irmos para a sua casa?" Ele sugeriu.

"Bem quanto a isso." Yukari falou nervosa como agora ela estava ainda mais perdida do que antes.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

O quarto branco da instalação médica da MBI era o mais moderno do mundo, seus equipamentos foram todos projetados para cuidados de tantos Sekireis, Ashikabis como humanos que era o casa de Sahashi Takami. Depois que um pirralho mimado resolveu atacar ela e a Sekirei que ela estava ajustando hoje cedo, ela foi ferida em um de seus olhos.

"Doutora Sahashi mais uma Sekirei foi alada." Um dos assistentes da MBI falou.

"A essa hora da noite quem são esses?" Ela perguntou irritada.

"O Ashikabi é Sahashi Yukari e a Sekirei é o No. 05 Mutsu." Ele disse com medo. Todo os pesquisadores pararam e se viraram para ela totalmente assustados.

"Pode repetir." Takami pediu para ele.

"O Ashikabi é Sahashi Yukari e a Sekirei é o No.05 Mutsu." Ele falou agora totalmente apavorado de medo.

"Entendo." Takami disse se levantando e caminhando em direção ao elevador e subindo para o andar mais alto da torre. Nesse instante, todos eles ficaram aliviados por estarem fora da zona de perigo quando ouviram um grande grito seguindo por vários gemidos de dor.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Tomará que Karasuba goste desse sabores, sinceramente ela disse pizza, mas não falou em nada depois disto." Kaito falou carregando o pacote com uma das mãos. Ele tinha achado uma pizzaria depois de 20 minutos caminhando pela região.

Finalmente ele conseguiu encontrar uma pequena, ele comprou uma pizza da casa tamanho família. O motivo para uma tão grande assim, foi a experiência de hoje de manhã quando Karasuba praticamente comeu toda a sua dispensa, ninguém imaginaria que uma menina tão magra pudesse comer tanto assim. Agora Kaito estava no caminho de casa atravessando o parque para cortar caminho, tudo estava normal até que ele viu uma mulher bonita usando um Kimono branco sentada no banco. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos igualmente castanhos. Uma coisa estranha sobre ela era uma tatuagem que ela tinha na sua cabeça na cor laranja e o mais estranho ela ficava repetindo sem parar a palavra "Quebrada."

Eu normalmente ignoraria algo assim, mas por algum motivo devo fazer algo. "Eu não posso deixar ela assim?" Kaito disse para ele mesmo reforçando a sua determinação.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou para ela.

"Quebrada. Eu estou quebrada." Ela falou.

"Quer saber eu também." Ele disse sentando no banco. "A vida não é fácil para pessoas pobres como a gente, no fim estamos todos quebrados sem um dinheiro no bolso."

"Você também está quebrado?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Sim todos nós estamos quebrados quando não temos dinheiro, se o dinheiro não existisse ninguém no mundo seria quebrado." Kaito falou.

"Eu não estou sem dinheiro. Eu sou uma Sekirei quebrada?" Ela disse sem emoção.

"Sekireis podem ser quebradas? A minha nunca disse nada disso." Ele falou surpreso.

"Você é um Ashikabi?" Ela perguntou se virando para ele.

"Foi mal eu não me apresentei. Eu sou Kaito Sahashi um Ashikabi." Ele respondeu.

"Eu sou a número 07 Akitsu." Ela respondeu.

"Então eu estava certo você é uma Sekirei também. Mas o que significa uma Sekirei quebrada?" Kaito perguntou.

"Sekireis quebradas, são Sekireis que não podem ser aladas. Por isso elas são descartadas pela MBI." Akitsu explicou.

Kaito com raiva bateu seu punho contra o banco. "Aquele desgraçado ousando brincar com os sentimentos de alguém desse jeito. Eu nunca vou te perdoar Minaka." Kaito disse com raiva.

"Por que você está com raiva?" Ela perguntou sem emoção.

"Porque se não fosse a MBI você não precisaria sofrer desse jeito. Eu tenho uma Sekirei e para ela eu sou a única luz na sua vida de trevas, ver você nessa condição por causa da minha família realmente me irrita." Kaito explicou.

"Sua família?" Akitsu questionou.

"Sim, minha família trabalha na MBI por isso eu creio que seja meu dever limpar os pecados do meu pai." Kaito respondeu. "Então Akitsu você tem um local para ficar?" Ele perguntou determinado.

"Não." Ela respondeu monotonamente.

"Então a partir de agora você vai ficar comigo." Ele declarou.

"Você vai me levar?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"É claro que sim. Eu não deixarei alguém ficar sozinha na rua a essa hora da noite." Kaito disse sorrindo.

"Então eu irei mestre. Eu farei de tudo para você não me descartar?" Akitsu falou.

"Idiota. Eu prometo que não vou te jogar fora." Kaito disse, naquela hora o coração de Akitsu bateu mais forte e uma sensação estranha que ela nunca sentiu começou a tomar o seu corpo.

"Que momento comovente, mas ela vai pertencer ao meu mestre." Uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanho, usando um vestido preto com luvas e meias correspondentes em volta do pescoço ela amarrou uma fita vermelha.

"Ela será reclamada pelo Sul." Uma outra menina com longos cabelos loiros. Ela usa meias pretas, um vestido em estilo chinês preto com uma listra vertical amarela no meio dela.

"Quem são vocês?" Kaito perguntou. se levantando do banco.

"Não interfira seu civil imundo?" A mulher de cabelos castanhos falou.

"Não fale assim com meu mestre ou irá sofrer as consequências." Akitsu disse se pondo de maneira protetora na frente dele.

"Pretende resistir, então vamos ter que levá-la a força." A loira respondeu.

"Sekirei No.07 Akitsu. Eu irei enfrentá-las." Ela falou.

"Um dígito único?" A loira disse um pouco assustada.

"Não se preocupe ela não pode ser alada, vamos vencê-la. Eu sou a No.43 Yomi" A de cabelos castanhos falou puxando uma foice.

"No.38 Mitsuha." A loira disse pegando um chicote.

Antes de Kaito pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo Mitsuha deu uma chicotada na direção deles, mas Akitsu conseguiu bloquear com uma parede de gelo, aproveitando que ela estava distraída Yomi tentou surpreender ele com sua foice, mas Kaito conseguiu puxar a mulher para longe do ataque que fez um grande buraco no chão mostrando a força do impacto.

"Não interfira seu humano." Yomi falou com raiva.

"Até parece que eu vou deixar você matá-la." Kaito disse com raiva.

"Não queremos matá-la apenas capturar ela." Mitsuha falou dando uma série de golpes com seu chicote neles, dessa vez foi Akitsu que teve de tirar Kaito do alcance dos golpes.

"Desculpa por isso." Kaito falou.

"Não se preocupe é meu dever proteger meu mestre." Ela falou.

Akitsu então criou várias pedras de gelo e atirou na direção das duas, elas conseguiram escapar de seus tiros mortais. Mitsuha tenta novamente atacar com seu chicote, mas ela bloqueia com um pilar de gelo dessa vez e Yomi que estava tentando fazer a mesma manobra de antes foi surpreendida quando o pilar cresceu e acertou ela no ar. Distraída pela visão de sua companheira sendo acertada Mitsuha foi atingido por suas predas de gelo. Ela foi jogada perto do local que Yomi caiu, as duas estavam feridas, mas ainda podiam lutar.

"Então esse é o poder dos dígitos únicos." Mitsuha falou.

"Mesmo que ela não seja alada ainda é muito poderosa, entendo porque o mestre a quer." Yomi disse.

"Yomi, eu tive uma ideia." Mitsuha falou e explicou todo o plano para a sua companheira que ao término sorriu.

Yomi correu para frente em direção a Akitsu, ela foi recebida pelas mesmas pedras de gelo, no entanto a morena usou sua foice para bloquear parte delas e continuou o seu avanço. Quando ela estava perto foi recebida por várias estacas de gelo criadas por Akitsu que barraram o seu avanço e cortou várias partes do seu corpo de maneira superficial, a mulher de gelo criou uma estaca de gelo pronta para arremessar nela, mas...

"Pare ou ele irá sofrer." Mitsuha tinha passado furtivamente por ela e chegou em Kaito aonde o prendeu numa árvore com o seu chicote pelo pescoço o sufocando. Esse foi o maior erro de sua vida.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Karasuba já tinha terminado de arrumar a cama e estava esperando Kaito no sofá de casa quando sentiu uma forte dor no coração, naquele instante ela teve um terrível pressentimento a respeito de seu Ashikabi. Alguma coisa estava errada com ele e sem pensar duas vezes ela pegou sua espada e correu seguindo os seus instintos.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Solte ele!" Akitsu exigiu.

"Sinto muito, mas a única maneira de fazermos isso será se você colaborar conosco." Mitsuha disse.

Akitsu fez todo o gelo da área desaparecer. "Tudo bem."

"É bom saber que deixou de ser rebelde." Yomi falou agora livre.

"Akitsu não." Kaito tentou dizer ainda meio que sufocando.

"Fique quieto seu civil." Mitsuha gritou puxando ainda mais a corda.

"Sinto muito Kaito, mas é meu dever proteger você." Ela falou.

"Bom." A loira disse. " Você irá seguir Yomi até nosso mestre, depois de saber que você estará com ele eu vou soltá-lo." Mitsuha falou.

Akitsu começou a andar seguindo Yomi e a morena disse. "É bom ter você do nosso lado."

"Akitsu." Kaito tentava impedir ela.

"Adeus Kaito, eu sinto muito se você não me encontrasse não precisaria sofrer assim." Akitsu disse melancolicamente os sentimentos no seus peitos se tornavam cada vez mais fortes.

Kaito estava desesperado, contudo ele começou a rir alto reconhecendo a presença que estava chegando, todas não entediam a sua reação. Ele se vira para Mitsuha e fala. "Se você me soltar talvez você seja terminada de maneira rápida."

"E quem irá me obrigar?" Mitsuha questionou.

No mesmo segundo seu chicote foi cortado e um raio prateado pegou cuidadosamente Kaito, o colocando gentilmente no chão. Depois disso todos puderam ver uma menina de cabelos prateados usando um uniforme preto, Akitsu reconheceu a mulher e se apavorou de medo.

"Nunca pensei que você teria tanto trabalho para comprar uma pizza Kaito." Ela falou.

"Desculpas por isso, aconteceu alguns problemas indesejáveis no caminho." Ele disse recuperando o ar.

Akitsu não perdeu a oportunidade e acertou Yomi com um poderoso pilar de gelo a mandando para fora do parque e depois correu na direção de Kaito para ajudá-lo e foi recebido pela espada de Karasuba, mas ela não se intimidou e continuou seu caminho cuidadosamente com a espada em seu pescoço.

"Não se preocupe Karasuba, ela está comigo." Kaito explicou.

"Ela foi o motivo de você sofrer tanto." Karasuba acusou.

"Não. Não foi ela, foram as pessoas que me atacaram. Eu encontrei Akitsu e ofereci um lugar para ela e ela apenas me protegeu." Kaito disse determinado.

"Você não pode está falando sério Kaito? Você não pode pegá-la como um gato de rua." Karasuba perguntou ela perguntou vermelha.

"Poderia ser que o verdadeiro motivo seja que você esteja com ciúmes." Kaito acusou.

"Eu não estou com ciúmes." Karasuba disse vermelha.

"Sua cara diz o oposto." Kaito falou.

"O meu chicote, meu precioso. Eu vou te matar." Mitsuha cobrou para Karasuba com o que tinha restado de sua preciosa arma, mas Karasuba apenas a acertou com o cabo da espada a mandando para vários metros para trás, ela fez a maior besteira de sua vida, ela chamou atenção.

"Então foi você que atacou o meu Ashikabi?" Karasuba perguntou.

"Ele é um Ashikabi também?" Mitsuha disse.

"Ele é mais que um Ashikabi, ele é o meu Ashikabi. Agora por tentar machucá-lo eu vou acabar com você." Karasuba falou acando a espada e liberando toda a sua intenção de matar, a insana aura assassina tomou todo parque e fez Mitsuha liberar tudo que estava dentro dela de medo.

"Quem é você?" Mitsuha disse caindo no chão, suas pernas não a obedeciam mais.

Karasuba apareceu atrás da menina loira com a espada na mão com sangue pingando dela. "Eu sou a No.04 Karasuba." Ela se apresentou. Naquele momento o corpo de Mitsuha foi cortado várias vezes profundamente e seu sangue espirrava todo o caminho para fora dela. "E ninguém machuca o meu Ashikabi."

"Valeu pelo resgate Karasuba." Kaito disse agora de pé com Akitsu do seu lado.

"De qualquer jeito Kaito, parece que ela vai ficar por aqui." Karasuba falou.

"Sinto muito, por isso. Contudo, a pizza ainda está intacta." Ele disse apontando para o banco.

"Espero que ela não dê trabalho." Karasuba disse.

"Ela não dará. Não é mesmo Akitsu?" Kaito disse sorrindo para ela.

O peito de Akitsu estava ardendo em chamas, seria impossível para algo assim acontecer com ela, mas seria ele o meu Ashikabi. Sem nada a perder, Akitsu avança sobre ele o beijando. As suas asas cresceram numa linda cor azul e sua luz cercou os dois.

Quando a luz cessou Akitsu falou. "Esse é o gelo da minha promessa que quebre os infortúnios de meu Ashikabi."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Minaka tinha levado outra grande surra de seu braço direito, ela estava realmente fervendo de raiva por ter outro de seus filhos dentro desse plano insano, chamado Plano Sekirei.

"Você não devia ficar tão chateada assim Takami." Minaka disse.

"E por que não? Meus filhos estão todos dentro desse plano insano que você criou. Eu juro Minaka eu sei que você tem um dedo nisso e se algo acontecer com eles eu mesmo irei lhe matar." A mulher falou com raiva.

"Acontece que eu não fiz nada. Tudo que aconteceu foi obra do destino." Ele disse sorrindo insanamente para os céus enquanto sua capa tremulava. Nesse momento ele recebeu um mensagem de celular. **Número 38 Mitsuha terminada.**

"O que aconteceu?" Takami perguntou.

"Uma foi encerrada. Veja." Minaka disse passando o telefone para ela.

"Número 38, eu não me lembro muito bem dela quem será que a terminou?" Takami se perguntou, nesse momento o telefone recebeu outra mensagem que fez Takami olhar assustada. "Não pode ser." Ela disse.

"Hey o que houve Takami." Minaka disse espionando a mulher vendo a mensagem do celular nas suas mãos.

 **Nova Sekirei Alada: No.07 Akitsu. Ashikabi: Kaito Sahashi.**

Minaka apenas riu ainda mais insano. "Isso sim é obra do destino."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Kuu-chan?" Minato sussurrava em seus sonhos, ele sonhava com uma pequena garota de longos cabelos castanhos com um vestindo verde ela implorava para seu irmão ir salvá-la. Ela dizia que estava esperando por ele, por Minato.

Enquanto isso em cima do telhado de Izumo Inn Yume estava observando cautelosamente uma certa área, logo ela recebeu a companhia da proprietária Miya.

"Então você também sentiu isso?" Ela perguntou.

"É claro que sim, você deve conhecer muito bem essa aura No.01." Yume falou.

"Entendo No.08. Você também foi parceira dela no Esquadrão Disciplinar." Miya disse.

"Isso foi a um tempo atrás, eu sai do pelotão por causa dela." Yume explicou.

"Então ela tirou alguém importante para você?" Miya questionou.

Recebendo uma cara feia de Yume. "Ela tirou alguém que era como uma filha para mim."

"Entendo seu ódio, mas não entendo o motivo dela estar com tanta raiva. Eu nunca senti algo assim vindo dela." Miya comentou.

"Eu também não, eu pensava que estava no mesmo nível que ela, mas eu estava errado." Yume disse com a cabeça baixa.

"Se você quiser eu posso treinar você. Eu não estou tão enferrujada assim, além do mais vocês ainda tem muito o que crescer até serem adultas." Miya falou liberando um pouco de sua aura para Yume, ela era ainda mais terrível que a de Karasuba. 'Isso é um monstro, nem sei aonde Minaka tirou essa ideia de que nós duas podíamos combatê-la.' Yume pensava assustada.

"Agora durma um pouco Yume, amanhã tenho o pressentimento que será um grande dia." Miya falou.

 **Espero que tenham curtido a história, por favor deixem seus comentários, sigam ou marquem a história como favorita. Isso é importante para a divulgação dela, até a próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Começando a semana com mais um capítulo de Sekirei e pessoal tenho um anuncio importante para fazer. Durante toda a semana teremos atualização de história além do lançamento de mais projetos pelo história de animes então eu aconselho a marca o autor como favorito e seguir ele para que não percam as constantes atualizações pela semana.**

"Minato." Yume chamou o seu Ashikabi para acordá-lo. Ele se debatia bastante durante o seu sono, ele estava agitado e seu rosto angustiado isso preocupava a sua Sekirei.

"Kuu-chan!" Minato grita acordando todo encharcado de suor.

"Minato, está tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem." Ela disse tentando acalmá-lo.

"Yume." Ele falou se virando para ela, Minato tenta sorrir, mas ele sai um pouco forçado e diz. "Bom dia."

"Por favor não tente agir como se estivesse normal, você estava tendo um pesadelo agora mesmo." Yume o repreendeu.

"Eu sinto muito sobre ter preocupado você." Ele se desculpou.

Ela o puxou para um abraço colocando a sua cabeça no seu peito e falou suavemente. "Não precisa disso, eu só não quero que você guarde seus sentimentos assim. Eu sou a sua Sekirei e sua mulher, estarei sempre com você."

"Obrigado Yume." Minato disse.

"Agora Minato. Quem é Kuu-chan?" Yume perguntou.

"Bem, você ver é que..." Minato estava tentando encontrar palavras para falar.

"Quem é Kuu-chan? Minato." Yume questionou mais uma vez.

Minato nervoso começou a contar tudo. "Bem, no meu sonho eu estava numa imensa floresta verde e uma voz me chamava pedindo ajuda. Eu entrava cada vez mais dentro da flora até chegar numa clareira e debaixo de uma árvore havia uma menina pequena chorando pedindo socorro. O mais estranho de tudo foi que quando ela me viu correu na minha direção e me abraçou e me chamou de irmão. Depois disso a gente começou a conversar até que alguma coisa de ruim aconteceu e ela foi pega por alguém, ela começou a se debater e a pedir ajuda, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Ai eu acordei." Ele terminou de contar todo o seu sonho.

Depois ele se virou para Yume esperando que sua reação não fosse tão ruim, mas no final Minato se surpreendeu pois em vez de encontrar uma menina brava sua garota tinha corações nos olhos.

A Sekirei então juntou as mãos e começou a discursar. "Meu Minato está reagindo e tão bom que eu posso ver o amor no ar, esse é o destino em movimento para seus pássaros ganharem suas asas e se espalharem na terra. Tudo isso graças ao amor é tão bom que eu vou ter uma irmãzinha, mas eu precisarei cuidar bem dela afinal eu sou o primeiro amor do meu querido." Yume terminou se agarrando em Minato ficando por cima dele.

"Yume o que está havendo?" Minato perguntou confuso.

"Você está reagindo, precisamos celebrar os desejos do destino." Yume respondeu selando os lábios dele com os seus.

"Ara ara Yume-chan e Minato-kun o que estão fazendo a essa hora." Miya apareceu na porta com várias máscaras demoníacas atrás dela.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Só pra dizer que alguma hora alguém vai ter que ceder." Kaito falou.

"Eu estou dormindo." Karasuba disse.

"Eu também." Kaito devolveu.

O casal estava na cama fingindo dormir, ele passava o braço pelas costas dela a puxando para perto dele enquanto ela se aninhava cada vez mais em seu peito enterrando seu rosto nele. Eles estavam numa disputa acirrada para decidir quem iria fazer o café da manhã e nenhum dos dois tinha a menor disposição para levantar, no entanto nenhum dos dois teriam que fazer isso.

"Mestre eu fiz o café." Uma voz falou entrando no quarto, na porta estava uma bela figura feminina vestindo um quimono branco.

"Graças Akitsu, ainda bem que alguém aqui consegue cozinhar diferentes de certas pessoas." Kaito comentou se sentando na cama.

"Kaito que tal eu fazer sashimi?" Karasuba questionou com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, o abraçando por trás pressionando seus seios nas suas costas.

"O que é sashimi?" Akitsu perguntou.

"Eu não quero provar seu sashimi Karasuba, além do mais se estiver pensando em me usar como ingrediente principal." Kaito respondeu.

"Sashimi é feito de pessoas?" Akitsu perguntou.

"Claro que não. Espera! Você nunca comeu sashimi. Então já sei o que vamos ter no almoço." Kaito falou, depois de atirar um olhar para Karasuba e dizer. "Nem pense em me usar."

"Claro, agora vamos comer." Karasuba falou se levantando e colocando um roupão.

"Eu estou cheio de fome." Kaito disse também colocando o seu.

Quando o trio chegou na cozinha, encontrou a mesa cheia de comida. Tinha torradas, panquecas, waffes, croissant, frutas vermelhas e outras ácidas e doces. A mesa que eles compraram ontem era de mármore e tinha 2.5x1.5 de tamanho e Akitsu conseguiu encher todo o espaço dela.

"Caramba é comida para acabar com a fome da África." Kaito falou se sentando na mesa.

"Não acho que isso dê para todos eles." Akitsu disse inexpressiva.

"Isso é uma figura de linguagem." Karasuba falou se sentando ao seu lado.

"Entendo." A outra Sekirei disse se colocando do outro lado de Kaito.

"De qualquer jeito Kaito o que vamos fazer hoje?" Karasuba perguntou.

"Eu vou falar em alguns bares da região para poder trabalhar." Kaito respondeu.

"Então você vai sozinho hoje?" Ela perguntou.

"Seria antiprofissional levar alguma de vocês então prometam não causar problemas aqui dentro." Kaito falou.

"Eu não causarei nada que lhe dê problema mestre." Akitsu disse.

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso querido, eu vou manter ela na linha e evitar quaisquer problemas." Karasuba falou.

"Autoritária." Kaito falou baixinho.

"Disse alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou olhando para ele.

"Que vocês se tornem amigas." Ele respondeu sorrindo.

"Está bem, mas de qualquer jeito essa comida está deliciosa. Quem diria que a menina quebrada poderia cozinhar tão bem." Karasuba falou.

"Eu não estou mais quebrada, além disso eu faço de tudo para agradar meu Ashikabi." Akitsu disse apontando para a testa agora sem a marca Sekirei.

"Ele também é meu Ashikabi, além disso eu sou casada com ele por lei. Ou seja, preste atenção no seu tom de voz quando falar comigo pois eu estou acima de você em tudo." Karasuba falou orgulhosa.

"Menos quando o assunto é cozinhar." Kaito comentou, o que gerou algumas pequenas risadas de Akitsu.

"Hey, não ria de mim." Karasuba disse com raiva.

"Mas foi engraçado." Ela comentou escondendo a risada com uma das mãos.

"Não enche a minha paciência." Karasuba falou.

"Vocês duas parecem irmãs." Kaito disse.

"Se considerar todas as Sekireis são todos irmãos." Karasuba explicou.

"Entendo, então tentem ser boas irmãs e não destruírem a casa enquanto eu tomo banho." Kaito falou andando até o banheiro.

Quando as duas ficaram sozinhas um silêncio mortal e perigoso tomou o ar, as duas Sekireis estavam se encarando. No entanto, estava nítido que a mulher de gelo estava desconfortável na sua situação ela tinha ouvido os rumores e conhecia muito bem a história sanguinária que acompanhava a Sekirei No.04, a Sekirei Negra, Karasuba.

"Escute aqui. Nessa casa tem regras. Kaito e eu somos quem mandamos nessa aqui, quando ele sai o poder de decisão é todo meu. Ou seja, eu sou a Juiz, sou o Júri e o carrasco também entendeu?" Karasuba diz ameaçadoramente.

Akitsu só pode acenar com a cabeça em concordância, mas ela não iria se entregar assim. "Eu sou sua Sekirei também, eu sei que estou atrás de você, mas também quero ele para mim."

Quando Akitsu terminou a frase, Karasuba tinha uma espada colocada no seu pescoço. "Não pense que eu não posso terminar com você aqui e agora ouviu?" Ela falou.

"Ouvi." Akitsu disse fechando os olhos com medo de seu destino.

"Bom. Porque eu não posso." Karasuba disse recolhendo a espada.

Akitsu abre os olhos confusa e pergunta. "Por que?"

Karasuba da os ombros e diz. "Se eu fizesse isso, Kaito iria ficar triste e eu iria machucá-lo. Essa é a última coisa que eu quero fazer, mesmo que eu tenha que destruir esse o Plano Sekirei para ele ficar feliz eu vou fazer isso alegremente. Porque vale a pena."

"Você estaria disposta a tudo por ele?" Akitsu pergunta meio que afirmando.

"Você fala como se não fosse igual a mim, você quer garantir a segurança dele acima de tudo. Isso é uma coisa que eu respeito, mas entenda uma coisa eu serei sempre a número 1 dele." Karasuba diz.

"Eu acho que eu consigo me conformar com o segundo lugar." Akitsu fala sorrindo.

"Certo agora que tal treinar um pouco?" Karasuba sugeriu.

"Treinar?" Akitsu perguntou.

"É claro. Você pode ser forte, mas ainda assim está fraca se compararmos a mim. Além do mais, ontem me ensinou que eu não posso estar do lado dele o tempo inteiro então preciso de alguém forte para protegê-lo quando eu não puder." Karasuba respondeu.

"Então é só pela conveniência." Akitsu comentou.

"Considere uma troca justa eu lhe dou treinamento e em troca disso você cuida da cozinha e da casa." Karasuba fala.

"Isso não parece jus..." A Sekirei do gelo não pode terminar por que sua irmã estava dando um olhar assustador para ela.

"Disse alguma coisa?" A Sekirei negra perguntou.

"Que parecia bastante justo para mim." Akitsu disse rapidamente.

"O que vocês duas estão fazendo?" Kaito perguntou todo vestido com a guitarra nas costas.

"Nada, só discutindo maneiras de treinamento. Certo Akitsu?" Karasuba disse sorrindo.

"Certo." Akitsu responde.

"Tente não matar ela Karasuba." Kaito falou se aproximando dela.

"Eu nunca pensaria nisso." Karasuba disse.

"Tudo bem. Só tenho duas coisas para fazer antes de ir." Kaito falou fechando a distância entre ele e o rosto de Karasuba e a beijou. As asas dela surgiram iluminando todo o quarto. Depois ele se vira para Akitsu e a beija também, forçando um segundo par de asas surgirem e se juntaram as de sua irmã Sekirei.

"Isso é incrível Kaito." Karasuba disse.

"Obrigado Mestre." Akitsu fala.

"Certo." Kaito disse andando em direção a porta e falou. "Se deem bem vocês duas."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Até mais Yume." Kaito disse.

"Boa sorte com o trabalho Minato." Yume falou acenando para ele.

"Minato leve isso com você." Miya disse entregando uma caixa para ele.

"Um almoço? Obrigado Miya." Minato disse indo embora trabalhar.

"Agora quer fazer um pouco de exercício No.01?" Yume questionou.

"Parece que a segunda geração precisa aprender um pouco a respeitar seu Sênior." Myia afirmou.

As duas mulheres caminharam até o quintal da casa aonde tinha um espaço razoável para elas treinarem, a No.01 pegou sua espada de madeira e se colocou numa posição neutra. Yume sabia que embora ela parecesse uma amadora, seu oponente era mais do que capaz de acabar com ela sem suar se Miya desejasse. A sekirei de cabelos castanhos avançou sobre a proprietária e com uma combinação de One-Two de boxe o qual só atinge o ar quando Miya escapa pela direita, ela então gira seu punho acompanhando o movimento de sua adversária acertando sua espada a mandando para trás. Sem querer dar espaço para sua oponente Yume avança novamente tentando um gancho pela guarda de seu oponente, mas ela é surpreendida quando a No.01 gira para frente e acerta sua perna a fazendo perder o equilíbrio e rodopiar no ar, ainda em pleno voo a No.08 gira seu corpo e acerta um chute no rosto de Miya que é bloqueado pela mão dela. Sue perna é presa e Yume e jogada no chão formando uma pequena cratera.

"Você até que foi muito bem." Miya elogia guardando a sua espada e estendendo a mão para ela, o treinamento acabou.

"Você é muito forte." Yume disse meio zonza pelo último golpe e a proprietária ajudou ela a ficar de pé.

"Não se preocupe com isso, na verdade você foi a segunda pessoa a conseguir me acertar." Miya comentou.

"Segunda?" A No.08 perguntou.

"A No.04. Foi a primeira." Miya respondeu ganhando um olhar determinado da morena.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

 **"Tudo que eu quero é queimar**  
 **Tudo que eu quero é brilhar**  
 **Tudo que eu quero é expandir**  
 **Minha luz**

 **Eu vou pro centro do sol**  
 **Eu to no centro do sol**  
 **(No centro do sol com você)**

 **Com você eu to no centro do sol**  
 **Eu vou girando**  
 **Girando em torno do sol**

 **Não me deixe nervoso**  
 **Não me largue**  
 **Não me mate de raiva**  
 **Nem me peça perdão..."** Kaito parou a música ao ouvir os aplausos.

"Muito bom, realmente magnífico." O dono do bar o elogiou.

"Então eu estou contratado?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro que sim você começa hoje a tarde." Ele respondeu.

Alguém abriu a porta do local e disse. "Boa tarde." A pessoa era um homem de cabelos cinzas com um terno preto.

"Kagari é bom vê que você chegou cedo hoje." O dono falou.

"Quem é o novo funcionário?" Ele perguntou.

"Este é o Kaito, ele será o novo musico do local." O chefe respondeu.

"Yo. Eu sou Kaito." Ele falou acenando para o outro cara.

"Prazer. Meu nome é Kagari." O homem cinza respondeu.

"Então Kagari me disseram que você é bem popular por aqui..." Kaito começou.

"Eu não irei lhe apresentar nenhuma mulher." Ele replicou.

"Para sua informação eu sou casado." O outro respondeu.

"Você tem uma esposa Kaito? Você não é muito novo?" O dono questionou.

"Ela tem a minha idade, além do mais o que se importa se eu sou apaixonado por ela." Ele respondeu.

"Certo, podem deixar o papo para depois do expediente. O nosso turno começa daqui a meia hora." Kagari explicou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Num canteiro de obras de uma construção de um prédio local, um rapaz de cabelos negros e usando um macacão bege levantava sua picareta sobre o sol quente do verão descendo sua ferramenta de trabalho quebrando o chão.

"Podem parar. Hora do almoço." O chefe gritou.

"Difícil." Minato reclamou ficando sua picareta no chão, ele andou até umas vigas aonde os empregados estavam improvisando como banco e almoçando. Ele desata o nó do lenço que cobria a caixa do almoço que a proprietária fez para ele, dentro dela havia bolinhos de arroz, vegetais defumados e até alguns pedaços de frango frito para Minato. "Obrigado proprietária." Ele disse.

Minato deu algumas mordidas no seu almoço quando ouviu um estômago faminto roncando como um leão do seu lado que o tirou de seus pensamentos, ele se virou para o lado e viu um grande homem mais velho de cabelos negros e bastante forte, ele era o mesmo cara que se atrasou para o trabalho mais cedo.

"Olá?" Minato disse nervoso.

"E ai, seu almoço parece muito bom. Eu sou Seo, espero que agente se dê bem." Ele terminou apontando para si mesmo, Seo ainda ficava babando pelo seu almoço.

"Pode pegar se quiser." Minato ofereceu.

"Sério? Muito obrigado." Ele disse pegando um bolinho de arroz, depois ele faz uma cara bastante séria e diz. "Não pode ser. Esse gosto."

"O que foi?' Minato perguntou.

"Nada. De qualquer jeito você é um estudante?" Seo questionou.

"Bem, eu não consegui entrar." Minato respondeu desanimado.

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu fiz faculdade durante 6 anos. As coisas não andam muito bem." Seo comentou.

"Isso soou muito mal para mim." Minato disse.

"De qualquer jeito posso pegar um desses frangos fritos?" Seo falou.

"Claro." Minato respondeu.

"Obrigado." Seo disse.

"Seo! Seu imbecil!" Uma voz gritou. De repente uma mulher de cabelos negros vestida de empregada correu até ele e acertou um chute machado na cabeça de Seo o mandando para o chão.

"Ara Hikari." Seo falou enquanto a mulher o segurava pela gola da camisa.

"Não me venha com isso, você está comendo a comida dos outros. Não sabe o quanto isso é vergonhoso." Hikari gritou.

Enquanto isso uma segunda mulher muito parecida com a primeira foi na direção de Minato e começou a se desculpar com ele. "Peço mil desculpas por isso. Eu realmente sinto muito."

"Não se preocupe não foi nada." Minato falou, os dois então olharam um para o outro antes da realização ocorrer. Hibiki apontou para Minato assustada e ele fez o mesmo.

"O Ashikabi da sekirei do destino que só falava de amor." Hibiki gritou.

"A garota da eletricidade que estava perseguindo a Yume." Minato se levantou assustado, o que fez todo o seu almoço cair no chão. Ele então caiu em depressão no chão reclamando palavras que faziam pouco sentido.

"Desculpas." Hibiki falou.

"Ora ora fazendo um jovem como este chorar que coisa feia Hibiki." Seo comentou.

"Tudo isso foi sua culpa." Ela retrucou.

"Se quiser eu comprei alguns pães o que acha de comer com a gente." Hikari pediu tirando Minato de sua fosse, ela então fala. "Desculpe. Nosso mestre não tinha más intenções."

"Mestre?" Minato pergunta.

Seo então agarra Hikari pelos seus peitos enquanto acaricia a bunda de Hibiki e diz. "Esse mundo é realmente pequeno, não imaginava encontrar um Ashikabi por aqui."

"Idiota aonde está tocando?!" Hikari gritou envergonhada.

"Eu sou o Ashikabi delas, Seo Kaoru." Ele falou convencido.

"Que droga." Hikari falou eletrocutando Seo o transformando numa pilha de carvão no chão. Minato estava realmente desapontado ao ver que o primeiro Ashikabi que ele conhecia era uma pessoa tão estranha, mas todos os seus pensamentos foram embora quando helicópteros da MBI sobrevoaram suas cabeças pairando sobre uma intensa área verde.

"Um helicóptero da MBI, eles vem sobrevoando todo o dia por aqui." Minato comentou.

"Se você é um Ashikabi então você veio atrás daquilo." Seo disse.

"Daquilo?" Minato perguntou confuso.

"Você não sabe! Bem você pode ver daqui, dentro daquela floresta está escondido a Sekirei chamada da Garota verde." Seo explicou.

"Garota verde? Kuu-chan." Minato disse.

Seo ouvindo isso sorriu de orelha a orelha, ele entendeu que Minato era o único reagindo a menina dentro daquela mata. Nesse momento o chefe deles interrompeu falando. "Foi mal pessoal, mas vamos terminar por aqui hoje."

"Por que já?" Seo questionou.

"Por causa daquilo, foi emitido um alerta de evacuação fechando o perímetro dentre 2 Km do jardim botânico." Ele explicou.

"Entendo." Seo disse antes de se virar para Minato. "Quer dar uma olhada na tal garota verde?" Ele sugeriu.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Depois de um dia estressante no trabalho, principalmente por causa de Kaito, Homura estava com muita raiva e precisava relaxar, contudo isso não era o que o destino estava planejando para ele quando seu celular tocou.

"O que é Takami?" Ele perguntou.

"Você está vendo o jornal?" Ela falou.

"Sobre o suposto surto de crescimento do jardim botânico. O que Minaka está planejando fazer?" Homura respondeu.

"Desculpas por isso, enquanto eu estava ausente ele mandou e-mails para os Ashikabis dizendo 'Há uma linda sekirei verde no jardim botânico, o primeiro a chegar será o único que poderá lhe da asas.' A MBI então fechou a área e vários Ashikabis já estão se dirigindo até o local e ele vai virar uma zona sem lei." Takami explicou.

Homura imediatamente cai em depressão no chão e resmunga. "Depois de tanto trabalho a protegendo, e quanto aos esforços de não deixar ninguém se aproximar daquilo."

"Que tal da próxima vez nós abrimos duas ou três garrafas de vinho, Homura eu só peço uma coisa proteja aquela menina." Takami disse.

"Certo eu farei o meu melhor e diga ao Minaka que ele vai se arrepender de brincar com fogo." Homura falou.

"Ele não entende expressões literárias." Takami comentou.

"Então diga que eu irei matá-lo um dia." Homura disse desligando o telefone.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Jantando tranquilamente em casa, Kaito, Karasuba e Akitsu discutiam sobre os métodos insanos que a Sekirei Negra tinha usado para treinar assustando a loira até a morte. Akitsu mal podia contar quantas vezes tinha visto toda a sua vida se repetir, a No.04 foi brutal com ela durante toda a manhã e só agora seus músculos tinham parado de doer.

"Sabe Karasuba você tem algum parafuso a menos." Kaito afirmou.

"Foi só um treino básico, além disso até que ela é uma boa parceiro de treino conseguiu me tocar duas vezes, além disso eu não saquei a espada." Karasuba admitiu.

"Você não precisa cortar alguém para terminá-la." Akitsu acusou.

"Disse alguma coisa?" Karasuba perguntou.

"Nada." Akitsu respondeu.

De repente chega uma mensagem para Kaito e ele começa a sorrir."Hey Kaito por que você está sorrindo?" Karasuba perguntou.

"Porque a noite não será tediosa. 'Há uma linda sekirei verde no jardim botânico, o primeiro a chegar será o único que poderá lhe da asas.' Assinado MBI." Kaito respondeu.

"Então você vai atrás dela?" Akitsu perguntou.

"Vamos dar uma olhada na menina verde." Kaito declarou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Aqui é uma área restrita." Um dos guardas disse para duas mulheres, no entanto as duas deram as mãos e vários raios começaram a cair em seus veículos e neles fazendo tudo explodir e chamas dançarem.

"Agora vamos lá jovem." Seo falou entre suas duas Sekireis.

"Mamãe eu acabei fazendo péssimas amizades." Minato comenta para si mesmo.

Eles entram na imensa floresta e se veem cercados de árvores grandes, Seo então fala. "Nós entramos, mas agora qual será a direção?"

Minato então tem um estranha visão de uma menina, Kuu, e ela aponta o local para ele, Minato começa correr, mas bate em Seo que diz. "O que foi está apaixonado por mim?"

"Desculpe." Minato falou.

"Ela estava usando um vestindo branco?" Seo perguntou.

"Sim. Você viu também?" Ele respondeu.

"Fantasia? Ou Fantasma? Sei que essas duas não podem ver, mas por que você quer ir para lá?" Seo perguntou.

"Porque ela está chorando. Aquela criança está sozinha e chorando, por isso que eu vou." Minato respondeu determinado.

"Sabe eu gostei de você desde o primeiro momento que lhe vi, agora entendo o porque. Então Minato, você sabe como dar asas a uma Sekirei?" Seo perguntou.

"Como dar asas..." Ele então se lembrou e corou fortemente.

"Vejo que entendeu, no entanto existe uma maneira de alar um Sekirei mesmo que ela não queira e existem Ashikabis que fazem isso." Seo afirmou.

"Você fez isso." Minato declarou enojado.

"Idiota! Você acha que essas duas foram forçadas." Seo gritou.

"Foi mal." Minato falou.

"Se você é o único a reagir a garota verde e for seu Ashikabi correto, então cabe a você ensinar uma lição a essas pessoas." Seo declarou.

"Pode deixar." Minato disse, antes de sentir uma péssima sensação e começar a correr.

"Por que você está correndo assim do nada?" Seo gritou o seguindo.

"De algum modo sinto como se devesse correr." Minato respondeu deixando Seo para trás, ele então vê Kuu sendo arrastada por uma mulher de cabelos castanhos segurando uma foice. "Solte ela." Ele disse agarrando a mulher sem querer pegando nos seus peitos.

"Seu pervertido aonde está me tocando? Me solte!" Yomi gritou.

"Hey Minato! Segure ela ai." As gêmeas disseram descarregando energia nos dois.

Yomi se vira para seus atacantes e diz. "Vocês duas são aquelas cujo o Ashikabi é um lixo inútil, Hikari e Hibiki. Vocês não deviam está preocupadas com as contas?" Yomi zombou.

"Calada! Ele é melhor que seu lindo, rico e esperto e rico Ashikabi." Hikari gritou.

"Hikari você só está piorando, além disso disse rico duas vezes." Hibiki falou.

Minato aproveitou que estavam distraídas e foi em direção a Kuu, ele então se sentou na frente da menina e disse. "Então finalmente nos encontramos."

"Irmão da Kuu..." Ela disse antes de desmaiar em seus braços.

"Sai de perto dela pervertido! Essa é a Sekirei que meu Ashikabi está de olho, alguém como você não merece chegar perto dela." Yomi declarou os atacando com a sua foice, no entanto ela nunca chegou a fazer contato uma vez que foi impedida por dois dedos que pararam sua lâmina.

"Minato você está bem?" Yume perguntou ainda segurando a foice, depois se virou para Yomi e fala. "É perigoso ficar brincando com algo afiado assim, eu vou dar um jeito nisso." Ela então quebra a lâmina simplesmente fazendo pressão.

"Minha preciosa foice da morte!" Yomi gritou.

"Yume como você chegou até aqui?" Minato perguntou.

"Bem é uma longa história." Ela responde

 **-Flash Back-**

"Então aconteceu alguma coisa Homura?" Miya perguntou para ele prestes a sair.

"Nada de mais apenas mais um jogo doentio do Minaka." Ele responde.

"Que tal eu me juntar a você Kagari, Minato trabalha perto do local. Além disso ele é o único a reagir a Kusano." Yume sugeriu.

"Ele está reagindo a ela?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Yume disse sorrindo, sem poder para negar eles foram juntos até a entrada do jardim botânico aonde Homura ficou de guarda, Yume entrou sentindo a presença de seu Ashikabi lá dentro e foi atrás de Minato até encontrá-lo prestes a ser esfaqueado por uma mulher com uma foice.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Antes de todo o confronto, logo depois que Yume foi embora, Homura foi atacado por alguém.

"Ora ora Homura você por aqui?" Yomi disse na entrada do jardim botânico.

"No.43 Yomi que surpresa." Ele falou com desdém preparando suas chamas.

"Sinto muito mais a menina verde será reclamada pelo Sul." Ela disse empunhando a foice.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse fazer alguma coisa todo o chão debaixo de seus pés foi congelado instantaneamente, logo uma figura feminina veio andando na sua direção e disse sem qualquer emoção. "Sinto muito, mas meu mestre proibiu qualquer um de dar um passo mais adiante."

"No.07 Akitsu." Yomi falou com raiva quebrando o gelo com sua arma.

"A Sekirei Quebrada." Homura disse o derretendo com seu fogo.

"Esse é o desejo do meu Ashikabi e eu irei dar tudo de mim para cumpri-lo." Akitsu afirmou.

"Ela foi alada." Homura falou chocado a atacando com suas chamas, mas foram bloqueadas por um jato de ar frio de sua oponente.

Aproveitando toda a comoção, Yomi se esgueirou para dentro deixando os dois lutando do lado de fora.

 **-Fim do Flash Back-**

"Sua desgraçada!" Yomi disse atacando ela com o que restou de sua foice, mesmo Yume tendo desviado a parte superior de suas roupas foram cortadas mostrando o seus peitos.

"Que belo par." Seo comentou.

"Mas que bela visão, bem que serve para um Ashikabi pervertido." Yomi zombou.

Yume os cobriu com uma das mãos e disse com raiva. "Não fale assim do Minato."

"Vamos ver se você pode me fazer parar." Yomi disse cobrando para ela novamente.

Ela tentou o mesmo truque com sua oponente, mas os olhos de Yume brilharam e uma esfera de luz começou a se formar na sua mão, ela então cobre seu punho com essa luz e ataca Yomi, dessa vez são suas peças de roupas que são trucidadas, todas elas.

"O que aconteceu?!" Yomi gritou se cobrindo o máximo possível.

"Sua habilidade é de usar o vácuo que seu balanço produz como uma lâmina invisível, isso é brincadeira de criança." Yume declarou com a mão na sua crista Sekirei.

"Ela não pode ser!" Seo falou caindo no chão como seus joelhos não o suportavam mais.

"O que foi Seo? Você a conhece?" Hikari pediu.

"Vocês duas são a de outro dia." Yume falou.

"Vocês foram atrás dela, suas idiotas." Seo gritou.

"Mas ela ainda não tinha um Ashikabi." Hibiki disse.

"Mesmo sem um Ashikabi ela é muito mais poderosas que qualquer uma de vocês, parte da segunda geração do Pelotão Disciplinar, a Sekirei da Luz, No.08 Yume." Seo declarou.

"A No.08!" Yomi disse assustada.

"Que a luz da minha promessa acabe com toda a escuridão que cerca meu Ashikabi." Ela recita seu Norito encerrando sua oponente.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Você é bem persistente." Akitsu falou, a luta até certo ponto tinha sido equilibrada, mas ela tomou uma grande vantagem e começou a acertar bastante o seu oponente.

"É que eu não posso falhar na minha promessa." Homura disse atirando suas chamas novamente, mas foram bloqueadas por uma parede de gelo.

"Hey Akitsu!" Uma nova voz surgiu.

Todos se viraram para ver uma mulher de cabelos longos prateados e olhos cinzas segurando uma espada entediada. "Está na hora de ir." Karasuba declarou.

"No.04!" Homura gritou assustado caindo no chão.

"Certo." Akitsu respondeu e as duas foram embora.

"Assustado com alguma coisa Homura?" Hikari pediu enquanto ela saia da floresta com sua irmã e Seo.

"Você também ficaria se visse o Cão Louco da MBI." Homura respondeu.

"Graças a Deus que ela não encontrou Yume, se aquelas duas lutassem só a No.01 poderia impedir o desastre." Seo afirmou.

"De qualquer jeito parem de importunar as Sekireis não aladas." Homura gritou.

"Não se preocupe a garota verde encontrou seu verdadeiro Ashikabi." Seo disse indo embora.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Bem vindos." Miya disse, mas parou seu caminho ao ver Yume sem a parte de cima da roupa e Minato com uma menina nas costas, ela volta para dentro da casa e retorna com uma espada na mão e ameaça. "Sequestro é crime no Japão."

"Ela é filha de um parente que foi colocada sobre os meus cuidados." Ele explicou assustado, depois disso ela acordou e seu estomago roncou alto.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Dentro de uma limusine de luxo Takami estava vestindo um vestido roxo provocativo, seu companheiro Kagari ou Homura como ele preferisse estava sentado ao lado dela.

"Então como foi?" Takami perguntou.

"Meu orgulho está um pouco ferido assim como meu corpo, mas a garota está bem." Homura respondeu.

"Que ótimo." Takami comentou.

"Não vai comentar sobre o seu Ashikabi?" Homura questionou.

"Pra que? Eu o conheço melhor que qualquer um. " Takami respondeu.

"De qualquer maneira eu encontrei a No.07, pensei que ela estivesse quebrada." Homura afirmou.

"E estava, no entanto parece que existe um Ashikabi forte o bastante para reparar até mesmo algo como aquilo." Takami respondeu.

"O Ashikabi do Pelotão Disciplinar é tão poderoso assim?" Homura perguntou.

"Quem disse que ele é o Ashikabi do Pelotão?" Takami questionou.

"Eu vi ela com Karasuba então eu deduzi isso." Homura falou.

"Então tome cuidado com as suas deduções, pois Karasuba agora é um canhão solto. Ela não pertence mais a MBI e você pode ter encontrado uma séria concorrência para matar Minaka." Takami disse.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Então está melhor Kuu-chan?" Minato falou a cobrindo com um lençol.

"Obrigado irmão." Ela responde.

"Ainda bem, você me preocupou bastante." Minato disse afagando sua cabeça.

"Irmão, eu peço por favor se torne meu Ashikabi." Kusano começou e se inclinou sobre ele o beijando na boca, logo asas verdes sugiram atrás dela e toda a vida vegetal da Pensão começou a florescer.

 **Então galera chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo de Sekirei esses acontecimentos cobriram a parte conhecida como a garota verde do mangá como deu para perceber o foco do capítulo foi mais focado em Minato, embora tivermos algumas parte com Kaito também aqui tivermos o aparecimento de Seo na história. Eu tentarei manter os personagens os mais fies possíveis a história original embora teremos algumas modificações justamente pelas mudanças que ocorreram. Então isso é tudo deixem seus comentários, marquem como favorito e sigam a história. Até a próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Galera aqui está a primeira postagem dessa quarta feira, mais um capítulo de Sekirei e eu queria que vocês deixassem seus comentários para até quando você querem que essa história continue. Se querem que eu acabe na primeira temporada ou na segunda do anime, pois eu não sei até quando eu vou mantê-la. Então é isso Boa Leitura.**

"Então o que vocês acham com certeza essa deve ser a maior abobora do mundo." Kaito disse apontando para a monstruosidade laranja do tamanho de uma caminhonete.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você terminou minha caça por algo assim." Karasuba resmungou.

"Calada! Com algo assim eu com certeza vou entrar para o Guiness." Kaito falou rindo insanamente.

"Até que você parece com seu pai fazendo isso." Karasuba comentou.

Kaito caiu murcho no chão. "Não fale isso por favor."

"De qualquer Mestre como vamos levar isso para casa?" Akitsu disse se fazendo a voz da razão.

"Isso é uma boa questão." Kaito comentou.

"Podemos cortar em partes." Karasuba disse sacando a sua espada.

"Não! Desse jeito ela vai deixar de valer para o Guiness, tem que ser ela inteira." Kaito falou segurando a Sekirei Negra de acabar com sua oportunidade.

"Que tal eu fazer um caminho de gelo." Akitsu sugeriu.

"Assim podemos deslizar ela até lá em casa. Uma ideia brilhante Akitsu." Kaito disse afagando a sua cabeça. "Certo está na hora da Operação Abobora de Gelo." Ele declarou.

"Por favor saia da frente!" Uma menina gritou, ela tem um cabelo curto e loiro amarrados com uma fita azul e olhos escuros da cor verde. Ela veste um casaco curto branco sobre um vestido vermelho claro com listras brancas perto do final do final de sua saia, um cinto amarelo e luvas de dedos vermelhas.

Ela então colide com Kaito jogando os dois no chão, os dois olham um para o outro vendo o fundo de seus olhos, a menina corou fortemente e seu peito bateu mais rápido. O homem sentiu um aperto no seu coração ao ver a garota na sua frente, ele já conhecia essa sensação. A sensação de reagir a uma Sekirei.

"Você não pode fugir!" Uma mulher gritou caindo no local. Ela tinha longos cabelos rosas chiclete amarrado em duas tranças e olhos verdes, ela usava a roupa de uma colegial.

"Finalmente lhe encontramos." Outra mulher disse, dessa vez ela tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos marrons, com um bastão na mão direita ela usava uma saia roxa com uma blusa branca. As duas mulheres fizeram algo muito ruim, elas esmagaram o prémio de Kaito ao caírem do céu.

"Por favor me deixem em paz!" A garota de cabelos loiros gritou chorando.

Kaito se levanta e fica na frente da menina. "Eu não quem são vocês, mas está claro que ela não quer ir com as duas. Então eu aconselho que desapareçam da minha frente agora." Ele terminou com seu rosto olhando muito intimidante para a dupla.

"Calado seu macaco idiota! Nós temos ordens para pegar essa garota custe o que custar. Ela será propriedade do Leste." A menina de cabelos rosas afirmou.

"Hey garota! Qual é o seu nome?" Kaito perguntou.

"Kuruse." ela falou meio incerta.

"Certo Kuruse, não se preocupe esses dois pedaços de merda vão desaparecer agora." Kaito disse.

"Do que nos chamou seu macaco?!" A morena gritou.

"Você certamente está irritado Kaito." Karasuba comentou.

"Eu posso sentir o ódio do Mestre transbordando através da ligação." Akitsu informa.

"Vocês duas fizeram duas coisas erradas. Primeiro esmagaram o meu grande prémio, segundo importunaram a Sekirei que eu estou reagindo." Kaito declarou.

"Ele é um Ashikabi?" A de cabelos rosas gritou.

"Então vocês são as cadelas do Leste?" Karasuba perguntou.

"Não fale assim do Mestre Higa, nós vamos esmagar vocês e levar ela. Eu sou a No.42 Ayame." A morena afirmou.

"Sou a No.79 Simika." A de cabelos rosas latiu.

"Tanto faz. Eu sou a No.04 Karasuba." Ela disse tirando a lâmina.

"No.07 Akitsu." A sua parceira falou.

"Dois números únicos." Simika disse tremendo de medo.

"O Cão Louco da MBI e A Sekirei Quebrada, não pode ser temos que fugir!" Ayame gritou.

No entanto, elas não podiam ir a lugar nenhum quando várias estacas de gelo cercaram todo o local prendendo as duas no lugar, elas se voltam para Akitsu que tinha alguns pedaços de gelo voando ao seu redor. Vendo nenhuma opção as duas correram para frente, Ayame usou sua arma para acerta a cabeça da Sekirei do gelo, mas foi bloqueada por um pilar de gelo, Simika tentou um chute baixo nela que parou num muro congelado. Akitsu então criou uma pequena nevasca que jogou as duas Sekireis para trás, Simika não teve sorte e foi direto para as estacas perfurando seu corpo duas vezes. Ayame ficou chocada ao ver sua parceira sendo terminada assim, mas não teve tempo para pensar quando sentiu uma presença atrás dela, virando sua arma o bastão caiu no chão em pedaços e Karasuba sorria docemente para ela passando lentamente por Ayame que caia no chão. O sangue fazia uma pequena poça sobre o corpo da morena e a última coisa que ela viu foi uma menina de cabelos roxos ao longe. 'Higa por favor tenha cuidado.' Este foi seus últimos pensamentos.

"Vocês duas foram bem rápidas, mas eu pensei que fosse Karasuba a brutal por aqui." Kaito comentou.

"Eu acho que sou uma péssima influencia para ela." A sekirei negra disse.

"De qualquer maneira você está bem Kuruse?" Kaito perguntou se virando para ela.

"Eu estou bem..." Ela falou toda vermelha.

"Que bom, então." Kaito disse avançando sobre ela e a beijando, asas brotaram de suas costas e ela recitou. "Este é o Tridente da minha promessa, perfure os inimigos do meu Ashikabi."

"Kaito o que pensa que está fazendo?" Karasuba perguntou com uma aura sombria.

"Bem eu estou reagindo a ela, então eu pensei que fosse uma boa ideia. Akitsu me ajude." Ele falou com medo, mas sua outra Sekirei nem prestava atenção a ele preferindo ignorar a situação.

Karasuba controlou sua raiva e suspirou. "Tudo bem, mas saiba de uma coisa eu sou a esposa de Kaito, ou seja a número 1 entendeu?" Ela disse assustando Kuruse até as profundezas de sua alma.

"Certo." Kuruse falou assustada, ela pensava desesperada. 'Além da Sekirei Negra, a Sekirei Quebrada por que eu tinha que reagir a um Ashikabi tão problemático?'

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Então esse aqui é o lugar chamado Izumo Inn?" Yukari disse observando a pensão, ela então vê uma mulher de cabelos roxos varrendo a frente da casa e caminhando até ela Yukari falou. "Com licença."

"Minato você tem visitas."Miya disse para ele.

O Sahashi caminhou até a frente da casa e exclamou. "Yukari!"

"Já faz uns dias irmão? Eu vim ver a sua nova residência." Ela disse.

"Ah Sério? Eu não sabia que o Minato tinha uma irmã mais nova tão bonitinha." Miya comentou. "Por que não entramos para tomar um chá." Ela sugeriu.

"Muito Obrigada Senhora Miya." Yukari disse educadamente.

"Eu cheguei Miya. Temos visitas?" Kagari falou entrando pela porta.

"Sim, minha irmãzinha." Minato disse.

"Você é lindo." Yukari falou com um brilho no olhar.

"Obrigado." Kagari disse sem jeito saindo do local porque seu celular tocou.

"Quem era aquele?" Yukari perguntou.

"É o Kagari, ele mora aqui." Minato respondeu.

"Como alguém tão legal quanto ele mora aqui com você?" Ela questionou.

"Yukari a quanto tempo." Yume falou.

"Yume faz tanto tempo e seus peitos ainda são macios." Yukari disse agarrando a outra mulher por trás apertando os seus seios.

"Yukari pare com isso é vergonhoso." Minato gritou.

"Yukari eu não gosto disso." Yume declarou se escondendo atrás de Minato, depois disso eles caminharam até a sala de jantar aonde eles foram servidos por Miya.

"Irmão você se mudou para um bom lugar, até a proprietária é bastante legal." Yukari comentou.

"Sabe não temos quartos extras, mas se você precisar pode vir para cá." Miya disse.

"Obrigado, mas ela é muito longe da minha universidade." Yukari falou.

"Yukari para aonde você vai?" Minato perguntou.

"Universidade Sendai, não é a que eu queria, mas é melhor do que ser um repetente." Yukari respondeu.

"Agora que você mencionou, eu ainda não sei qual é a Universidade que Minato quer entrar?" Miya questionou.

"Irmão você ainda não disse, essa falta de confiança é o responsável pelos seus fracassos." Yukari repreendeu.

"É a Todai." Minato disse.

"A Universidade de Tóquio, dizem que é o maior obstáculo para os japoneses." Miya comenta.

"Pode ser muito para mim." Minato falou sem jeito.

"Não! Não é muito. Se você se concentrar e ter mais confiança você consegue, essa sua atitude é que é o problema." Yukari disse.

"Calma Yukari, Minato pode superar isso." Yume falou tranquilizando a menina.

"Se você diz." Yukari disse, mas logo o seu telefone vibrou ela tinha recebido uma mensagem de Mutsu. "Tudo bem, mas eu tenho que ir minha companhia está me esperando."

"Companhia?" Minato perguntou.

"Eu arranjei meu lindo homem Minato e ele é um perfeito bishounen." Yukari disse com estrelas nos olhos.

"Yukari você deve ter cuidado. Aqui em Tóquio pode ser muito perigoso." Minato advertiu.

"Não se preocupe Mutsu me ajuda bastante, além disso você devia ficar mais preocupado com a mamãe. Ela está trabalhando aqui agora. Obrigado pela hospitalidade Miya." Yukari falou indo embora.

"Então o que achou do lugar de seu irmão?" Mutsu perguntou a Yukari quando ela chegou na esquina.

"Ele vai ficar bem a proprietária é bem amigável, ela até ofereceu um quarto para a gente." Yukari respondeu sorrindo.

"Por favor, me diga que você recusou." Mutsu disse assustado.

"Porque todo esse medo? Eu não vi nada estranho lá." Yukari perguntou.

"Meu medo é justificado, eu te conto mais tarde." Mutsu respondeu não querendo revelar a identidade da No.01.

"Tudo bem." Yukari falou fazendo beicinho.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Num grande hospital de alto nível na cidade, duas meninas conversavam num quarto. A primeira sentada na cama com uma fantasia de rato era Uzume, a segunda deitada na cama era uma menina de longos cabelos loiros.

"Então como está se sentindo hoje Chiho?" Uzume perguntou.

"Melhor do que nunca." Ela disse antes de ter um ataque de tosse e continuar. "Ou talvez não."

"Não se preocupe eu tenho certeza que você vai melhorar e assim se tornar minha Ashikabi." Uzume declarou.

"Uzume você sabe muito bem que isto é impossível, eu tive falência hepática eles tem que filtrar meu corpo três vezes por dia. Eles só me mantém viva porque acreditam que eu já tenho lhe dado asas, por favor encontre logo outro Ashikabi." Chiho falou.

"Não diga isso idiota!" Uzume gritou.

"Eu estou certa, você não está mais reagindo a mim." Chiho disse.

"Como você?" Uzume falou assustada.

"Aquele calor no meu peito está lentamente apagando, o que era uma chama imparável agora só passa de uma pequena faísca." Chiho explicou.

"Por favor. Me dê asas então. Eu garanto que ela vai voltar." Uzume afirmou.

"Não." Ela disse.

"Por que? Por que você me nega desse jeito? Não me quer ver feliz?!" Uzume perguntou.

"Eu quero sua felicidade por isso eu não te dei asas. Vou morrer e não posso impedir isso, por causa disso eu não vou lhe arrastar comigo, eu quero que você viva uma vida longa e feliz e não uma que dure apenas um mês." Chiho explicou.

"Não diga isso, eu vou vencer esta batalha e encontrar a cura para essa sua doença desconhecida." Uzume declarou.

"Não é desconhecida, descobriram o que ela é. Uzume não existe cura no mundo, eu vou morrer." Chiho disse.

"Não pode ser. É impossível." Uzume falou não acreditando.

"É a realidade, não existe nenhum lugar do mundo em que a medicina tenha evoluído tanto para tratar de tal doença..." Chiho começou a ter um ataque de tosse gravíssimo e Uzume chamou as enfermeiras que chegaram e retiraram ela do quarto para tratar a menina.

"É triste ver algo assim, não é Sekirei do Véu Uzume?" Um homem loiro de terno disse para ela.

"Calado Higa!" Uzume gritou.

"Tanto faz, de qualquer jeito quero você agindo em breve." Higa declarou.

"Por que está tão apresado? Aconteceu algo com uma de suas cadelas?" Ela zombou.

"Seria melhor você aprender a ficar de boca fechada, ou sua Ashikabi irá pagar caro." Higa ameaçou.

"Nem se atreva a tocar nela." Uzume disse.

"Então é melhor começar a trabalhar. Esse é o seu alvo." Higa falou dando a ela uma foto de um rapaz de cabelos prateados.

"Quem é ele?" Ela pergunta.

"No.107 Shiina, seu poder é a degeneração ele é um elemento muito perigoso se não puder capturá-lo trate de eliminá-lo." Ele respondeu.

"Por que me mandar fazer isso? Não tem nenhuma de suas meninas capaz de algo assim?" Uzume questionou.

"Isso não ser do seu interesse." Higa disse indo embora.

"Tem certeza que ela vai fazer isso?" Kakizaki perguntou.

"Ela irá, ou seu Ashikabi irá morrer." Higa respondeu.

"Sabe nosso espião ainda não sabe se ela ainda é presa, talvez você devesse testar está teoria." Seu secretário disse.

"Talvez, mas agora temos outras coisas para nos preocupar perdi duas Sekireis em uma noite, além de receber uma notícia preocupante." Higa falou.

"Quer dizer sobre a pessoa que tem a No.04 e No.07, além da No.54. Quem diria que o rumor era verdadeiro, que o Cão Louco da MBI escapou de sua coleira." Kakizaki comentou.

"Esse não é o único problema, a No.07 também é bastante poderosa mesmo entre os dígitos únicos. Temos que ter certeza que eles não serão um obstáculo." Higa declarou.

"Eu irei mandar nosso espião procurar informações sobre seu Ashikabi." Kakizaki disse.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Por que eu tive que pegar pesado no treinamento de hoje?" Karasuba resmungou para si mesma pegando algumas latas de grão-de-bico, no mercado.

Hoje mais cedo, ela teve mais uma sessão de treinamento com Akitsu e embora não quisesse admitir a sua parceira estava melhorando e conseguia dar um bom um sparring. No entanto, ela ainda estava longe de seu nível, outra surpresa hoje foi a entrada de Kuruse nos seus treinos, coitada da menina, ela até que é boa. Contudo ela estava numa casa com dois monstros, o treinamento de Karasuba foi tão brutal para ela que a garota não conseguia nem se levantar do sofá de tão dolorida que estava, mas ela mostrou até um certo potencial. Com isso chegamos a situação atual, com Akitsu cuidado da limpeza da casa, Kaito trabalhando e Kuruse sem poder se mexer, sobrou para ela comprar os ingredientes para o almoço do dia.

"Com licença mais você pode me passar as ervilhas lá em cima?" Alguém falou atrás dela, ela conhecia muito bem essa voz.

Karasuba sorriu de orelha a orelha e pegou a lata, lentamente se virando para a mulher. "Você esqueceu o por favor Miya." Ela disse.

"Você." Miya disse irritada.

"Já faz algum tempo, não é?" Karasuba fala.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Miya pergunta.

"O mesmo que você, fazendo compras para casa." Karasuba respondeu.

"Eu não sabia que a MBI mandava seu cão para trazer comida." Miya comentou.

"Continua com a mesma língua afiada, mas eu não vejo motivo para lhe responder afinal eu não tenho muito tempo antes que meu Ashikabi chegue em casa." Karasuba disse.

"Sinto pena da pobre alma que você ameaçou, por que não há nenhuma maneira de alguém lhe dar asas por livre espontânea vontade." Miya falou com desdém.

Karasuba ainda riu com o comentário e levantou a mão direita com um anel. "Não só alada, mas casada. Talvez se você saísse mais de sua casa você conheceria mais gente no mundo, afinal existe doido para tudo nesse mundo."

"De qualquer jeito eu vou fingir que eu não te vi hoje." Miya disse pegando a lata da mão dela e andando para o caixa, logo ela foi seguida por Karasuba que ficou atrás dela na fila. Quando ela saiu do mercado e começou a fazer seu caminho para casa, a Sekirei Negra ainda a seguia a irritando mais ainda. Miya então falou. "Por que você está me seguindo?" Ela apontava um nabo na direção de Karasuba.

Karasuba levantou as mãos para cima, como se estivesse num assalto, e falou. "Calma Miya. Eu não estou lhe seguindo, só estou indo para casa."

"Eu não acredito em você." Miya disse.

"Faça como quiser, de qualquer maneira você sabe de alguém chamado Yume?" Karasuba perguntou.

A aura de Miya se intensificou e ela disse. "Eu não irei lhe permitir que você machuque qualquer um na minha pensão."

"Então ela está lá, isso é muito reconfortante." Karasuba falou continuando sua caminhada passando por Miya sem qualquer preocupação. "Diga a ela que eu estarei aguardando para o nosso encontro, entendeu No.01 Miya."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Enquanto isso no centro da cidade de Tóquio, uma certa Ashikabi e seu Sekirei andavam calmamente.

"Eu queria saber quem era aquela menina com o irmãozão?" Yukari se questionou.

"Provavelmente apenas mais um residente." Mutsu respondeu.

"Eu sei, mas ela é muito velha para ser filha da proprietária." Yukari comentou.

"De qualquer jeito é melhor por que não esquece isso." Mutsu falou.

"Será que ela também é namorada do irmão? Duas amantes!" Yukari exclamou olhando para cima.

"É melhor olhar por onde anda Yukari." Mutsu disse.

"Não se preocupe com..." Yukari foi interrompida quando alguém esbarrou nela na rua. Ela olhou para frente e encontrou um lindo rapaz com um rosto feminino de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis cinzentos, ele usava uma calça marrom curta e uma blusa branca com uma mochila negra nas costas. 'Um lindo Bishounen!' Ela pensou animada, Yukari então falou. "Você está bem?"

"Eu disse para olhar para frente Yukari." Mutsu comentou.

"Calado!" Yukari ordenou com estrelas nos olhos, depois se voltou para o rapaz na frente dela e ele tinha um joelho ralado. "Você se machucou." Ela disse.

"Não isso é..." Ele tentou falar alguma coisa.

"Deixa que eu cuido de você." Yukari o interrompeu.

"Vá com calma! Você continua fugindo não é?" Uma menina de cabelos azuis com um vestido verde gritou, ela então colocou o dedo na boca e disse fazendo beicinho. "Se eu não levar você eu serei repreendida pelo meu mestre."

"Vá com calma Touka." Uma mulher de cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo vestindo um uma saia roxa com uma blusa preta falou.

"Eu nunca irei me juntar as pessoas que fizeram aquilo com a Kuu." O menino gritou.

Yukari colocou a mão no seu ombro e falou. "Não se preocupe a linda Yukari aqui vai dar um jeito em tudo."

"A pedestre estupida pode sair do caminho." A menina falou.

"Por que eu deveria? Um bishounen é um tesouro da nação!" Yukari proclamou.

'O que é isso?' Shiina pensou observando Yukari, sentindo o calor dentro de seu corpo aumentar sua bochechas ficaram vermelhas e seu coração bateu cada vez mais rápido. 'Será ela a minha Ashikabi?'

"Eu não me importo com isso sua feiosa! Ele vai pertencer ao meu mestre." A menina gritou.

Nesse momento uma veia estourou na cabeça de Yukari e uma aura sombria começou a circular todo o seu corpo. "Feiosa? Ela me chamou de feiosa!" Ela gritou de raiva, ela se vira para Mutsu que suspira pesadamente.

"Não tem jeito então." Mutsu falou.

"Se você quer lutar, não vemos ter piedade." A mulher disse sacando sua espada, mas uma bola de fogo foi atirada em sua direção.

"Eu sou o guardião das Sekireis, No.06 Homura. Não irei permitir que vocês façam que vocês cacem as Sekireis não aladas." Um homem com cabelos prateados vestido todo de preto e usando uma máscara falou, na sua mão ele tinha uma chama, ele se vira para Yukari e diz. "Fujam enquanto podem."

"Você! Por sua causa nós perdemos a Yomi e a No.108, eu irei lhe matar." A de cabelos azuis disse sacando duas adagas.

"CALA A BOCA PORRA!" Yukari Gritou, ela então continuou. "Ela me chamou de feiosa e eu nunca vou perdoar isso. Mutsu!"

"Como quiser minha Ashikabi, eu irei acabar com todas elas." Ele disse.

"Ele é um Sekirei também." A mulher com a espada comentou.

"Pouco me importa eu vou acabar com todos eles. Eu a No.71 Touka irei terminá-los." A menina com as adagas declarou.

"Eu sou a No.35 Yubei." A com a espada falou.

"No.05 Mutsu, a Sekirei da Terra." Ele afirmou.

"Um dígito único!" Touka disse.

"Yukari vá na frente para casa. Eu irei cuidar das coisas por aqui." Mutsu declarou.

"Pode deixar." Yukari falou agarrando o menino e fugindo do local, ela correu o máximo possível e só parou quando chegou a uma distância segura do local. Ela estava bastante ofegante e cansada de tanto correr. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, muito obrigado. Mas ele vai ficar bem?" Ele perguntou a respeito de Mutsu.

"Está se preocupando com bobagem, Mutsu é bastante forte e pode se virar sozinho." Yukari afirmou.

"Você é uma Ashikabi também?" Ele questionou.

"Sim. Meu nome é Sahashi Yukari. Qual é o seu?" Ela perguntou.

"Sekirei No.107, Shiina e eu estou reagindo a você Yukari." Ele respondeu.

O nariz dela começou a sangrar, seus olhos viraram estrelas e ela gritou animada. "Eu consegui outro Bishounen."

"Por favor me dê minhas asas." Shiina falou fechando a distância entre os dois e quase tocando os seus lábios, no entanto um véu branco estava vindo na direção dele e Yukari notando isso os arrastou para os chãos.

"O que foi isso?" Ela perguntou.

"Estamos sendo atacados." Shiina respondeu se virando para encarar uma bela figura feminina em volta de véus brancos.

"Quem é você?" Yukari questionou, mas ela não disse nada.

A mulher de branco avançou na direção dele com seus véus girando em círculos na sua direção, Shiina então o bloqueia com seu poder destruindo os lençóis que o atacaram, irritada a figura usa seu véu para formar uma pequena rajada de ar e disparou na direção dele jogando o menino para trás pela força.

"Seu poder é perigoso demais para qualquer um ter. Em nome do Leste eu vou terminar com você." Ela declarou andando até ele.

"Você não pode machucá-lo." Yukari se colocou entre eles.

"Saia da frente." Ela disse ignorando Yukari.

"Eu não vou sair." Yukari afirmou.

"Então eu irei tirá-la." A mulher falou, seus véus avançou na direção de Yukari e agarraram a mão da menina, ela estava prestes a puxar ela para fora do caminho quando seu véu foi cortado por uma espada. Na frente dela estava um homem de cabelos claros.

"Você demorou Mutsu." Yukari comentou.

"Eu tive uma pequena reunião com alguns conhecidos no caminho." Ele respondeu.

"De qualquer jeito você pode cuidar dela?" Yukari perguntou.

"Pode deixar." Mutsu respondeu

Dito isso ele bate sua espada no chão quebrando o solo na frente dele, o que faz a mulher pular para um poste. Ele continua seu ataque pulando na direção dela com um corte horizontal, mas a mulher pula para o ar e usa seus véus para planar no local. Mustu levanta sua espada para cima e logo vários pilares de terra saem do chão indo na direção de sua oponente, ela usa sua flexibilidade no ar e consegue manobrar entre eles evitando os golpes. O No.05 se movimenta pelos pilares e consegue surpreender a menina chegando atrás dela e colocando a espada no seu pescoço.

"Desista, eu não quero causar mais problemas." Mutsu afirmou.

"Por que eu irei desistir?" Ela questionou.

"Porque eu posso acabar com você agora se eu quisesse, mas não eu não quero." Mutsu respondeu.

A mulher então aproveita a chance para mover seus véus na direção dele, ele bloqueia com uma parede de terra, mas a mulher aproveitou a chance para fugir do local.

"Shiina você está me ouvindo?" Yukari perguntou.

"Eu estou bem." O menino disse recuperando a consciência.

"Graças a Deus, eu fiquei tão preocupada." Yukari falou o abraçando.

"Me perdoe. Eu prometo nunca mais lhe machucar deste jeito." O menino disse a beijando nós lábios, asas apareceram nas suas costas e ele falou. "Esse é a cruz da minha promessa que murche os cadáveres dos inimigos de meu Ashikabi."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Proprietária chegamos." Minato disse carregando duas sacolas de arroz, cada uma de 10 kg.

"Anime-se Minato." Yume falou levando quatro sacolas em um dos braços.

"E ai pirralho." Seo diz.

"Seo! Você é o amigo do ex noivo da Miya!" Minato exclamou.

"Não se preocupe muito com ele Minato, ele só vem aqui quando não tem nada para comer." Miya afirmou com uma máscara demoníaca atrás dela.

"Miya não gosta de mim." Seo comentou.

"Isso não é verdade. Não importa o quanto você seja lixo, ainda é o querido amigo de Takehito." Miya replica.

"Como sempre assustadora." Seo disse.

"Mas deixando isso de lado, como você sabe aonde eu morava Seo?" Minato perguntou.

"Por causa do seu almoço, tinha gosto da comida dela, então eu perguntei e soube que um repetente acabou de se mudar para cá com uma garota." Ele responde.

"Repetente?" Minato disse desanimado.

"De qualquer maneira como está aquela garota?" Seo questionou, ele então percebe Kusano se escondendo atrás de uma porta e começa a chamar ela, mas ela ainda está com medo dele. Irritado Seo fala. "Hey! Isso é jeito de tratar o seu salvador? Eu devia lhe dar umas boas palmadas. Sua pequena..."

Seo não terminou a frase, pois foi acertado por um saco de arroz de 10 kg. "Ops. Minha mão escorregou." Miya fala.

"Proprietária não precisava tanto, os sacos de arroz podem não ficar comestíveis." Yume comenta.

Miya ouve o conselho de Yume e pega um pedra do jardim e ameaça Seo. "Você não deve falar com crianças desse jeito."

"Eu sinto muito eu errei." Ele diz enquanto sangue escorre por todo o seu rosto.

"Com licença." Uma voz chamou fora da casa.

"Então vocês vieram?" Seo falou enquanto Hikari e Hibiki entraram na pensão.

"Nosso idiota está por aqui?" Hibiki perguntou.

"Yo! Vocês demoraram." Seo disse e logo depois ele foi pisoteado pelas duas meninas irritadas.

"Seo." Minato disse chamando a sua atenção, depois de tê-la ele diz. "Muito obrigado por ter me ajudado com a Kuu."

Ele então entrega um cartão para Minato. "Eu não posso deixar alguém como você assim, esse é o meu cartão de negócios. Se as coisas complicarem, ligue para mim eu irei fazer um bom desconto. Até mais" Ele falou indo embora.

'É pago!' Minato gritou em seus pensamentos. "De qualquer jeito quem será ele?"

"Minato eu já disse, ele é apenas lixo." Miya responde.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Dentro de uma sala escura cheia de computadores de última geração, uma menina de longos cabelos vermelhos usando óculos navegava na rede segura da MBI. Ela espiava as Sekireis aladas e seus respectivos Ashikabis.

"Então a No.107 recebeu suas asas. Ele é tão bonitinho, um verdadeiro príncipe da Arábia. Eu estava esperando uma espécie de amor proibido com ele como um ato do destino, mas é o destino que faz as pessoas se apaixonarem. Que romântico." Ela falou animada, depois de acalmar os nervos ela continuou. "Então essa é a sua Ashikabi, realmente é a irmã dele. Eles realmente são parentes, ambos alaram um dígito único e as duas últimas Sekireis, mas dentre todas as fotos de Ashikabi apenas ele faz minha marca de Sekirei aquecer, ele já deu asas a duas Sekirei e entre elas está um dígito único como eu. Será você o meu predestinado? Meu Ashikabi?" Ela se perguntou, na tela do computador estava a foto de Sahashi Minato.

 **Com isso chegamos ao fim do capítulo, esse capítulo se focou mais em Kaito e Yukari e marca o encontro deles com mais uma Sekirei para cada um. Detalhe Kuruse não é um Oc é um personagem da franquia de algum jogo do anime, então eu pensei em aproveitá-la. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pessoal o terceiro capítulo do dia, um capítulo de Sekirei e espero que vocês aproveitem bastante. Boa leitura.**

Kusano tinha acordado no meio da noite para ir ao banheiro, como já era tarde todas as luzes estavam apagadas. No entanto, tudo estava tranquilo embora o clima fosse sombrio até que a menina resolveu lavar as mãos, atrás dela refletida no espelho existia uma figura de cabelos ruivos e óculos. O rosto dela ficou pálido, gotas de suor frio escorriam de seus rostos e suas pupilas se dilataram, nesse momento algo veio de baixo de sua garganta saindo em forma de um grito de pavor. A jovem Sekirei correu desesperada até chegar na segurança de seu Ashikabi se escondendo entre os lençóis segurando tanto Minato quanto Yume.

"O que?" Yume perguntou esfregando os olhos.

"Ku-chan?" Minato disse.

"Fan-Fan-ta-Fan-ma...Fantasma!" Kusano falou assustada.

"Eh!? Um fantasma?" Minato perguntou.

'Eu apenas sorri porque queria perguntar sobre ele?' O tal fantasma pensava escutando tudo dentro de seu quarto.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

No outro dia bem cedo durante o café todos os hospedes da pensão Izumo estavam comendo como se fosse um dia normal, embora o assusto principal das conversas foi o tal fantasma.

"Um fantasma?" Miya questionou.

"Bem Ku-chan disse isso." Yume falou.

"Então foi por isso que hoje de manhã quando acordei ela tinha sumido, eu pensei que Minato tinha pego ela e feito isso e aquilo." Miya comenta.

"Proprietária sua opinião sobre mim é assim tão baixa." Minato resmungou, antes de continuar. "Depois daquilo eu e Yume demos uma volta pela pensão procurando qualquer coisa, mas não descobrimos nada."

"Era horrível, uma mulher de cabelos longos e óculos sorrindo." Kusano comenta com lágrimas.

"Calma Kuu-chan." Yume fala colocando a mão na cabeça da menina a acalmando.

"Óculos e cabelos longos? Não é a..." Uzume não pode terminar a frase.

Todo o local estava cercado por uma aura escura e máscaras de demônios surgiam pelas paredes decorando o local como um filme de terror, nesse ambiente pavoroso Miya falou. "Não existe fantasmas aqui. Ku provavelmente estava apenas sonhando. Como pode ter um fantasma aqui? Algo como isso é impossível nessa pensão."

"Claro." Minato disse assustado e assim toda a atmosfera assustadora foi embora.

"Se fosse para ter um fantasma aqui, eu queria que ele aparecesse para mim." Miya falou pensando em seu marido.

"Eu queria ver minha irmãzinha." Yume comenta.

"Você tem uma irmã Yume?" Minato pergunta curioso igual a vários outros na sala.

"Não uma irmã real, mas alguém que eu cuidava como se fosse uma." Yume responde.

"Meus pêsames." Minato disse.

"Tudo bem, isso já faz algum tempo." Yume falou.

"Mas agora pensando bem no fantasma que Ku-chan descreveu ele até parece a mulher que apareceu nos meus sonhos." O Sahashi comenta.

"Mulher dos seus sonhos?" Uzume pergunta maliciosamente.

"Não é nada disso!" Minato responde. "Ontem a noite eu sonhei que estava dentro de uma sala com vários computares, do meu lado tinha uma mulher de vestidos rosas e longos cabelos vermelhos e ela ficava falando que eu era o seu prometido." Ele continua.

"Minato poderia ser que você está reagindo novamente? Isso é incrível!" Yume disse animada o abraçando.

"Yume pode se acalmar?" Minato pergunta assustado com a reação de sua Sekirei.

"De todas as pessoas Minato está reagindo a ela?" Uzume sussurrou no ouvido de Miya.

"Takehito sempre disse que o amor era algo bastante imprevisível." Miya cochichou.

"Será que ela vai se revelar a ele?" Uzume questionou.

"Pela maneira que ela agiu ontem não restam dúvidas." Kagari respondeu.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Vai morrer a menina." Kaito comentou.

Kuruse foi jogada pra trás por várias pedras de gelo que a empurraram para a cerca da casa a fazendo bater de costas na madeira, nesse momento a Sekirei do gelo cessou o seu ataque dando tempo para sua oponente se levantar. A No.54 cria um tridente e arremessa em Akitsu que cria uma parede de gelo para bloquear o ataque, contudo ela foi destruída por um golpe horizontal de Kuruse que quase acerta a No.07, a partir dai ela toma a ofensiva colocando Akitsu no combate a curto alcance. A Sekirei do gelo pressionada cria uma pequena explosão de neve que se espalha por todas as direções e lança Kuruse para longe dela, Akitsu aproveita o momento e cria diversas estacas de gelo que cercam a Sekirei do Tridente.

"Eu me rendo." Kuruse disse rapidamente.

"Tudo bem." Akitsu falou fazendo todo o gelo do local desaparecer.

"Eu gostaria que em cada treinamento de vocês meu jardim não fosse congelado, olhem o estado da grama minha gente." Kaito reclamou apontando para as cores amarelas que estavam se tornando cada vez maiores.

"Desculpas por isso Mestre." Akitsu disse decepcionada com ela mesma por não ter notado algo assim.

"Tanto faz Akitsu é só grama, além disso eu prefiro comprar um novo jardim do que perder uma de vocês para esse plano idiota." Kaito comenta.

"Kaito por que você acha esse plano Sekirei tão absurdo?" Kuruse perguntou. Ela tinha chegado a casa Sahashi a apenas 4 dias e mesmo assim ainda era difícil entender o seu Ashikabi.

"Se você fosse alada por outra pessoa que não fosse eu, você iria gostar de passar o resto da vida com ele, ou melhor você se sentiria feliz se lutasse contra outras pessoas sem que seja pela sua vontade?" Kaito questiona.

"Seria Horrível." Ela respondeu.

"Então é por que você acha que eu odeio esse plano idiota. Isso não passa de uma visão distorcida de um louco que pensa que é um Deus, por isso eu irei acabar com tudo eu irei lhe mostrar que mesmo que ele queira se colocar num pedestal acima da humanidade ele ainda é um homem." Kaito falou.

"Mestre de quem você está falando?" Akitsu perguntou.

"Bem você vai entender mais, agora tome um banho Akitsu. Temos que fazer uma visita a minha mãe." Kaito ordenou e a Sekirei do gelo foi para o banheiro, nesse momento um vento veio levantando o vestido dela mostrando todas suas partes intimas fazendo sangue sair de seu nariz.

"Akitsu você não está usando calcinhas!" Kuruse gritou.

"Ah." Ela disse sem interesse. "Eu esqueci."

"Obrigado meu Pai do céu." Kaito falou.

"Por falar nisso cadê Karasuba?" Kuruse perguntou.

"Ainda está na cama, ela assistiu uma maratona de filmes de ação na noite passada." Kaito respondeu.

"Então o que eu vou fazer enquanto vocês estiverem fora?" Kuruse questionou.

"Sei lá. Eu não sou seu Mestre, sou o seu Ashikabi e não tenho poder de mexer no livre arbítrio de vocês então façam o que quiserem só não arrume problemas que você não possa lidar e leve o celular." Kaito declarou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Kaito e Akitsu estavam em frente a um enorme arranha-céu no centro de Tóquio, o prédio todo de vidro tinha vários seguranças na frente. A Sekirei do gelo reconhecia o edifício na sua frente e estava totalmente apavorada por voltar ao local, Kaito sentia que ela estava perturbada e colocou a mão no seu ombro a acalmando.

"Vai ficar tudo bem eu prometo." Kaito disse.

"Tudo bem. Só não me abandone." Akitsu respondeu.

Kaito colocou a mão na cabeça dela e falou. "Idiota. Eu prometi nunca abandonar qualquer uma de vocês."

"Certo Mestre." Akitsu disse.

"De qualquer jeito você colocou uma calcinha?" Kaito perguntou.

Nesse momento um vento veio por baixo e levantou a saia dela revelando nada por baixo. "Oh!" Ela disse sem surpresa e completou. "Eu esqueci."

"Obrigado Avô" Kaito falou olhando para o céu.

Os dois então fizeram seu caminho até a porta principal e entraram no prédio, logo vários seguranças cercaram a dupla apontando suas armas nas suas cabeças. Não gostando da ação hostil contra o seu Ashikabi Akitsu lançou uma nevasca de neve em todas as direções jogando os guardas para todos os lados.

"Akitsu pare com isso. Está frio pra porra." Kaito diz.

"Certo Mestre." Ela obedece fazendo a neve parar.

"Siga-me. Ela está no 30º andar" Kaito fala guiando o caminho.

"Podem ficar paradinhos." Uma menina de cabelos rosas gritou surgindo de um elevador, ela vestia um vestido tradicional japonês negro com detalhes rosas.

"O garota cadê seus pais? Está perdida por acaso?" Kaito questionou.

"Não me insulte assim." Ela correu na direção do homem e tentou acertar um soco na sua cara, mas foi parada por uma parede de gelo criada por Akitsu que estava na frente de Kaito.

"Ninguém toca o meu Ashikabi." A Sekirei do gelo disse lançando uma bola de granizo na menina a jogando para trás.

"Benitsubasa!" Uma nova garota de cabelos brancos com um vestido preto com faixas ao redor dos seios gritou.

"Com licença, mas podem sair do caminho." Kaito pediu.

"Haibane vamos para cima deles." Benitsubasa gritou correndo com seus punhos em direção aos dois.

"Tudo bem então." A outra garota falou com suas garras a mostra.

"Vocês que sabem. Akitsu acabe com elas." Kaito ordenou.

"Como desejar Mestre." Akitsu falou.

As duas Sekirei se aproximaram rapidamente, a menorzinha tentou um soco em Akitsu que desviou dele a segunda aproveitou a abertura e desceu suas garras em cima da Sekirei do gelo que girou seu corpo e escapou novamente do ataque e acertou Haibane na barriga deixando cinco marcas de corte no seu estomago. A Sekirei de cabelos brancos olha para Akitsu e se assusta ao ver uma cópia de suas próprias garras na mão da loira que desaparecem no ar.

"Como ela é capaz disso?" Haibane diz assustada.

"Eu não quero saber." Benitsubasa disse descendo sobre a sua oponente com um chute machado.

Seu golpe faz contato criando uma cratera no chão e fazendo a poeira subir pelo impacto, a Sekirei de cabelos rosas sorri triunfante. Contudo ela sente um frio perturbador embaixo dela, suas pernas foram congeladas pela Sekirei do Gelo que estava do seu lado escondida na poeira. Akitsu coloca a mão na garganta dela e estava prestes a congelar a menina no local quando sentiu ameaçada, ela se moveu para longe e criou uma parede de gelo na sua frente que foi quebrada pelos múltiplos golpes que ela sofreu. Contudo aproveitando o tempo que ela conseguiu com a cobertura ela atirou vários granizos afiados na direção do seu oponente que foi obrigado a abandonar seu local seguro. Na frente dela surgiu uma menina de cabelos brancos em tranças e olhos vermelhos, ela tinha calças negras e uma blusa preta.

"Quem é você?" Akitsu perguntou sentindo que essa mulher era um ameaça.

"Sekirei No.21 Kokoa." A mulher disse criando uma lança de metal com o chão.

"Chefe!" Haibane falou chamando a mulher.

"Vocês duas são incompetentes, eu mesmo vou lidar com esses invasores." Kokoa falou.

"Parem com isso todos vocês!" Nessa hora Takami surgiu pondo ordem no local.

"Mas eles são invasores." Kokoa disse.

"Eles não são invasores Kokoa, são convidados. Sério você causou um grande caos por aqui Kaito." Takami falou olhando para ele.

"Eu sei Mãe." Ele disse surpreendendo a todos.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Então proprietária aonde foi a Yume?" Minato perguntou.

"Yume saiu para comprar alguns mantimentos para o jantar Minato, você pode ir na frente e tomar banho primeiro." Miya respondeu.

"Eu irei obrigado." Minato disse fechando seu livro de estudo.

"Vamos tomar banho juntas Kuu-chan?" Miya perguntou a menina mais nova.

"Sim." Ela respondeu alegremente.

Minato então entrou no banho sozinho e começou a se limpar, depois de um tempo ele ouviu a porta se abrindo e alguém entrando. Ele pensou que fosse Yume que tinha acabado de voltar de suas compras, mas notou algo estranho quando sentiu um par macio de peitos pressionarem as suas costas, sua mulher não era assim tão agressiva. Minato se virou e deu de cara com uma mulher ruiva bonita, ela tinha olhos castanhos avermelhados e um leve blush vermelho na sua cara. Minato se assustou e soltou um alto grito, ele se jogou contra a parede encarando a nova menina.

"Você! A menina dos meus sonhos. Quem é você?" Minato pergunta.

"Sekirei No.02 Matsu. Prazer em vê-lo meu Ashikabi." Ela respondeu aproximando seus lábios dos deles.

"Eu posso saber quem é você?" Yume disse totalmente vestida aparecendo atrás dela a segurando.

"Você chegou mais rápido do que o previsto, mas ainda mais impressionante é que você nem danificou suas roupas mesmo com o satélite militar da MBI apontando para você." Matsu falou.

"Então é sua culpa." Yume acusou.

"Pode se dizer que sim, mas eu ainda não acabei." Matsu disse ativando um dispositivo eletrocutando Yume e depois dispara uma rede de pesca nela. "Agora não interrompa o que eu estamos a fazer."

Matsu estava quase beijando Minato quando ela foi parada por uma espada ao lado de sua cabeça. "Estava muito barulhento por aqui então eu vim dar uma olhada. Tais atos são proibidos em Izumo Inn." Miya disse enquanto várias figuras demoníacas apareciam ao seu redor.

Depois de toda a confusão e todos estavam vestidos a sala de jantar na pensão se tornou o local da reunião entre todos eles, de um lado Miya e Matsu e do outro Minato, Yume e Kusano, a última estava escondida atrás de Minato e Yume com medo do fantasma.

"Essa aqui é Matsu a moradora do quarto 201." Miya falou.

"Quarto 201?" Minato questionou.

"Bem..." Matsu respondeu mostrando uma passagem secreta em uma das paredes.

"Uma porta secreta! Então o fantasma que a Kuu viu ontem era?" Minato perguntou.

"Sim, era eu." Matsu responde.

"Por que?" Yume questiona.

"Eu gosto de ficar me escondendo." Matsu diz.

"Mas por que?" Minato pergunta.

"Bem. Quando eu deixei a MBI eu me meti em alguns problemas." Matsu falou.

"A verdade é que meu marido fazia parte da MBI e ele nunca recusou a ajudar os outros, embora eles fossem inúteis." Miya comenta.

"Takehito era realmente especial." Yume diz.

"Você o conheceu?" Minato questiona.

"Bem todas as Sekireis até o Número 10 foram sintonizadas por ele." Yume explica.

"Entendo. Ele devia ser alguém muito bom para todas vocês falarem dele assim." Minato fala.

"Sim Takehito Asama era realmente alguém especial." Matsu diz.

"Takehito Asama?!" Minato gritou antes de voltar ao seu tom calmo de sempre. "Sabia que já tinha ouvido o nome Asama em algum lugar por que eu não notei antes."

"Você conheceu Takehito?" Miya pergunta.

"Sim ele foi o meu padrinho." Minato respondeu.

"Seu padrinho?" Miya questiona perdendo a postura calma de sempre.

"Sim. Ele era bastante próximo da minha mãe Takami e quando ela ficou grávida pela segunda vez ela pediu para ele cuidar de mim e dos meus irmãos se algo acontecesse conosco. Lembro de encontrar com ele várias vezes no passado, mas da última vez que eu o vi eu tinha apenas 7 anos." Minato respondeu.

"Você é o filho da Takami? Não é a toa que Yukari parece tanto com ela." Yume comenta.

"Tem razão quanto a isso. Espera se seu marido trabalhou na MBI então a mamãe também trabalha lá?" Minato perguntou surpreso.

"Você não sabia disso?" Matsu questionou surpresa.

"Bem Kaito provavelmente sabe, mas ela nunca contou nada para mim ou para a Yukari antes. Kaito também disse para nunca procurar qualquer coisa sobre isso ou sobre o papai." Minato falou.

Miya suspira ganhando a atenção de todos e diz. "Eu pensei em chutá-la daqui por fazer essas coisas indecentes Matsu, mas vendo que você está reagindo ao Minato e ele faz parte da família não tenho escolha a não ser lhe permitir ficar. Dessa vez eu irei lhes permitir escapar."

"Miya o que você está dizendo é?" Matsu perguntou esperançosa.

"Não é incrível Minato, você conseguiu mais uma Sekirei!" Yume disse exaltada.

"Yume o que..." Minato foi cortado de seus pensamentos por Matsu que o atirou no chão se colocando em cima dele.

"Agora e para sempre você vai ficar ao meu lado." Matsu disse o beijando, asas alaranjadas surgiram de suas costas cercando ela e Minato em uma luz laranja quando terminou ela falou. "Essa é a minha promessa, reunir o conhecimento do mundo para o meu Ashikabi."

"Agora que vocês acabaram, é extremamente proibido contato de natureza sexual na pensão Izumo." Miya falou ameaçadoramente o que fez os dois se levantarem.

"Certo Miya." Matsu disse assustada.

"Proprietária você sabe do plano Sekirei? Quem é realmente você?" Minato perguntou.

"Eu sou a Sekirei No.01 Miya." Ela respondeu assustando MInato e Kusano.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Inacreditável." Takami disse.

"O que foi Mãe?" Kaito perguntou.

Takami havia guiado Kaito e Akitsu até o seu laboratório particular e de lá ela começou a fazer diversos experimentos em na sua Sekirei, no início Akitsu ficou preocupada em ser examinada, mas o conforto de seu Ashikabi e sua confiança um no outro a permitiu a continuar os vários testes preparados.

"Akitsu devia ser impossível de ganhar asas e nunca deveria atingir o seu potencial máximo." Takami afirmou deixando a Sekirei do Gelo triste, mas depois ela continuou. "Contudo, você não apenas conseguiu alá-la como também desfez todos os erros que foram feitos no seu sistema. Ela é uma Sekirei completa sem dúvidas nenhuma."

"Isso é ótimo Akitsu." Kaito comentou.

"Então eu não estou mais quebrada?" Akitsu perguntou.

"De fato Akitsu você está finalmente completa." Takami respondeu, nesse momento lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos da loira e Kaito começou a confortar a garota. "Contudo eu não consigo entender o que causou isso, a única explicação lógica é você Kaito."

"Eu?" Kaito perguntou.

"Sim você, o fato de você ter alado 2 dígitos únicos sem falar de um deles foi quebrado me faz pensar se não tem algo errado com você." Takami explicou.

"Então o que você quer?" Kaito questionou.

"Vou precisar de amostras de sangue e de outras coisas para fazer alguns testes." Takami respondeu.

"Isso é tudo?" Kaito perguntou.

Claro que não. Agora eu quero saber uma coisa importante. Como você deu asas a Karasuba seu louco. Ela pode matá-lo?!" Takami perguntou o segurando pela gola da camisa.

"Foi apenas um encontro do destino eu garanto, além disso eu não acho que ela vai me matar. Se ela fosse para isso, ela tinha feito quando eu dei asas a Akitsu e a Kuruse." Minato respondeu.

"Ele tem razão, Karasuba não é tão insana quanto parece." Akitsu comenta.

"Você confia nela plenamente não é?" Takami questionou.

"Claro que sim, esqueceu que somos casados." Kaito respondeu.

"Você disse que confia nela, você sabe do seu passado?" Takami pergunta e Kaito acena. "Então para mim está tudo bem, desde que você esteja feliz eu não ligo muito para isso." Takami diz.

"Obrigado mãe." Kaito responde.

"De qualquer maneira eu soube de seu rombo nos cartões da MBI." Takami fala.

"Considere isso como uma retaliação por anos de abandono." Kaito diz.

"Faça como quiser eu preciso de mais motivos justos agora para poder bater nele com mais frequência." Takami fala rindo junto com o seu filho. Nesse momento um alarme disparou na sala assustando a todos, Takami assustada diz. "Não pode ser. Logo agora." Ela então começa a mexer no seu computador desesperada.

"O que aconteceu mãe?" Kaito questionou.

"90% das Sekirei foram aladas, a partir de agora o segundo estágio irá começar." Takamo respondeu.

"O segundo estágio?" Akitsu perguntou.

"O plano Sekirei é dividido em vários estágios, o primeiro termina quando atingimos um certo número de Sekireis aladas nessa parte do plano tudo envolvendo as Sekireis é de extremo segredo. Contudo no segundo estágio a capital é cercada por tropas da MBI e o plano Sekirei passa a ser de conhecimento geral, jogando fora as normas comuns da cidade a transformando numa zona de batalha." Takami explicou.

"Então os combates entre Sekireis vão ficar ainda mais frequentes e devastadores." Kaito concluiu.

"Exatamente. No entanto, tem outra regra preocupante. Pelo menos um Ashikabi deve participar de uma luta entre Sekireis, isso irá fazer os pacifistas ficarem desesperados." Takami disse.

"Isso é realmente terrível, como ele ousa fazer algo desse tipo." Kaito falou irritado.

"Ele não tem mais moral, ele irá fazer de tudo para sua nova era dos deuses. Kaito eu lhe recomendo sair daqui o mais rápido o possível, agora com o segundo estágio em movimento o Esquadrão Disciplinar pode vir para cima de você imediatamente. Saia agora enquanto ninguém ainda sabe disso, apenas eu e Minaka sabe que o segundo estágio acabou de começar aproveite a oportunidade para sair." Takami disse.

"Pode deixar. Eu irei vê-la de novo em breve mãe." Kaito falou se levantando.

"Obrigado por tudo Takami." Akitsu disse se curvando para ela.

"Certo, agora vão seus pirralhos." Ela gritou espantando eles de seu escritório, antes de se voltar para o computador. "Agora quem poderia ter disparado a segunda parte do plano?" Ela disse abrindo uma imagem da última Sekirei alada.

 **Sekirei No.02 Matsu**

 **Ashikabi Minato Sahashi**

"Por que meus filhos são todos idiotas." Ela falou batendo a cabeça contra o teclado.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Depois do dia agitado Minato estava dormindo pacificamente em sua cama, ele se permitiu vagar pelo reino dos sonhos e logo se viu caminhando numa rua de Tóquio, ele andava tranquilamente até dar de cara com uma mulher loira. Ela tinha um longo cabelo loiro cacheado, com olhos azuis e um rosto bastante feminino, seu corpo era bem voluptuoso e ela usava um vestido branco com um longo casaco negro e botas marrons.

"Então é você o meu Ashikabi?" Ela falou. "Eu vou matá-lo!" A mulher loira gritou atirando um Tsunami em sua direção.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Minato gritou acordando de seu sono

 **Chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo, então galera deixem seus comentários, marquem a história nos favoritos e sigam ela também. Até a próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eu não morri não galera. Nesse tempo que eu estive ausente foi por causa da minha agenda nesse final de ano, assim eu não pude fazer postagens ultimamente, porém nesse fim de ano garanto que vou recompensá-los. Boa Leitura.**

 **"A vida sem freio me leva, me arrasta, me cega**

 **No momento em que eu queria ver**

 **O segundo que antecede o beijo**

 **A palavra que destrói o amor**

 **Quando tudo ainda estava inteiro**

 **No instante em que desmoronou**

 **Palavras duras em voz de veludo**

 **E tudo muda, adeus velho mundo**

 **Há um segundo tudo estava em paz**

 **Cuide bem do seu amor**

 **Seja quem for**

 **Cuide bem do seu amor**

 **Seja quem for**

 **E cada segundo, cada momento, cada instante**

 **É quase eterno, passa devagar**

 **Se o seu mundo for o mundo inteiro**

 **Sua vida, seu amor, seu lar**

 **Cuide tudo que for verdadeiro**

 **Deixe tudo que não for passar**

 **Palavras duras em voz de veludo**

 **E tudo muda, adeus velho mundo**

 **Há um segundo tudo estava em paz**

 **Cuide bem do seu amor**

 **Seja quem for**

 **Cuide bem do seu amor**

 **Seja quem for**

 **Palavras duras em voz de veludo**

 **E tudo muda, adeus velho mundo**

 **Há um segundo tudo estava em paz**

 **Cuide bem do seu amor**

 **Seja quem for**

 **Cuide bem do seu amor**

 **Seja quem for."** A medida que a voz de Kaito diminuía as pessoas se juntavam ao cantar o refrão da música, todo o local estava num clima romântico com os casais se beijando e trocando caricias entre si.

"Bom trabalho Kaito, pausa de 20 minutos." O chefe falou.

"Obrigado." Ele respondeu caminhando até um dos bancos do bar e se sentando.

"Até que você canta bem" Kagari disse do seu lado.

"Um comentário positivo vindo de você que coisa rara de se ver." Kaito comenta.

"E você tem uma língua afiada como sempre." Kagari fala.

"Agora sim parece ser mais com você." Kaito disse.

"Certo. De qualquer jeito Kaito por que essa hostilidade contra mim?" Kagari questiona.

"A resposta é simples. Você é muito simples, por isso você é chato." Kaito responde.

"Eu sou simples?" Kagari pergunta.

"Sim você é e melhor ainda vou explicar em palavras que você entenda. Você tem uma grande magoa sobre si mesmo, por causa de alguém e assim você o odeia com todas as forças. Você se imagina como se fosse uma chama prestes a se apagar e como o último calor que ainda lhe resta espera pelo menos fazer uma queimadura nessa pessoa que você tanto odeia, embora você mesmo sabe que será impossível de tocá-lo." Kaito diz seu diagnostico completo para um Kagari assustado.

"Como você pode saber disso?! Ele te mandou não foi?" Kagari fala defensivamente.

"De quem você está falando Kagari? Eu só dei um pequeno tiro e acertei no alvo certo, por isso eu disse que você é chato quando foi exposto de tal maneira que já se voltou para a defensiva pensando que eu estou do lado do seu inimigo." Kaito respondeu.

"Como você descobriu tanto de mim?" Kagari pergunta.

"A partir de suas conversas. O tom depressivo ao falar da vida, o duvidoso sobre si mesmo e a constante adoração ao fogo que sugere tanto uma alma indomável e poderosa quanto uma alma presa e prestes a se esgotar deixando apenas cinzas." Kaito responde.

"Sinceramente eu não posso acreditar que logo você possa traçar o perfil de alguém assim com tão poucos detalhes." Kagari disse.

"Eu fiz psicologia na Todai, além disso eu tenho 2 especializações e um doutorado na área." Kaito fala.

"Você está brincando? Você não tinha 21 ou 22 anos?" Kagari questiona.

"Mas eu sou um gênio, eu entrei na Todai com 18, depois eu abandonei o curso e entrei de novo no ano seguinte para psicologia. Terminei o curso em 1 ano depois eu passei 6 meses desenvolvendo trabalhos o que me rendeu esses títulos, contudo logo depois veio a crise econômica e as pessoas primeiro cortam gastos desnecessários com a saúde e eu fiquei sem perspectiva futura. E assim nasceu o vagabundo músico de Rua chamado Kaito, pense numa vida boa." Kaito responde.

"Whoa. Que pena." Kagari disse.

"Pouco importa agora, eu realmente aprecio essa liberdade e como as pessoas falam comigo." Kaito afirma.

"Por que você diz isso?" Kagari pergunta.

"Quando eu estava no curso tive que ouvir muito as pessoas falando de seus problemas e coisa e tal, a partir daí é fácil traçar um perfil superficial de alguém, contudo isso é uma interação forçada." Kaito responde.

"Sendo assim as pessoas tem sempre algo que preferem esconder e não lhe permite traçar um perfil completo." Kagari diz.

"Isso é um bom motivo, no entanto eu posso incluir problemas familiares também. Meu pai me mandou um convite e queria que eu trabalhasse com ele num projeto, eu recusei é claro. Ele nos abandonou quando éramos crianças e fez isso apenas pois se interessou pelas minhas habilidades, desse momento em diante eu abandonei todas as minhas pesquisas com medo que ele pudesse as usá-las." Kaito explica a ele.

"Você faz parecer como se seu pai fosse um monstro." Kagari fala.

Kaito acenou com a cabeça e disse. "Tem razão ele é um monstro e por isso que eu irei..."

"Kaito!" Uma voz feminina chamou, logo os dois garotos se viraram na direção de uma menina de cabelos negros.

"Yukari você aqui?" Kaito pergunta.

"Eu fui até sua casa hoje a tarde, mas sua esposa disse que você estava trabalhando. Então eu vim aqui." Yukari responde, seu olhar caminha até Kagari e ela o reconhece. "Não é você que mora com o meu irmão Minato?"

"Sim, é um prazer em vê-la Yukari." Kagari diz reconhecendo a menina.

"Então você mora com Minato? Você nunca me disse isso Kagari." Kaito acusa.

"Desculpas por isso Kaito eu não sabia que você é o irmão dele." Kagari falou.

"Kaito fim do intervalo." O Chefe gritou para ele.

"Porcaria. Sinto muito por isso Yukari." Kaito diz.

"Não tem problema Irmão, eu sabia que seria assim ao vir ao seu trabalho." Yukari fala.

"Agora que ele se foi o que você vai fazer?" Kagari perguntou.

"Talvez voltar para a casa ou talvez pudéssemos conversar Homura." Yukari diz.

Homura(Kagari) congela ao saber que foi descoberto tão fácil pela menina que ele salvou no dia anterior, embora seu disfarce não fosse tão bom ele havia conseguido enganar uma grande quantidade de pessoas. Pena que ela não foi um deles. Ele se recompôs e falou. "Eu posso lhe fazer companhia até sua casa Yukari, as ruas de Tóquio são perigosas."

"Obrigado pelo convite, vamos?" Yukari diz e os dois se levantam para irem embora.

"Então Yukari como você descobriu?" Homura pergunta.

"Uma simples máscara preta que cobre apenas metade do rosto não engana ninguém, além do mais nenhum garoto pode escapar do meu radar de Bishounen." Ela declara.

Homura se assusta com a última declaração da menina. "Vocês Sahashi realmente são alguma coisa. Sua mãe me tem como um escravo, seu irmão mais velho importuna com minha vida e faz diagnósticos médicos contra a minha vontade. Apenas Minato parece ser normal de vocês."

"Espera você disse a mamãe?" Yukari pergunta.

"Sim, já que você também faz parte do plano não há motivos para esconder isso, mas sua Mãe é a Chefe do Departamento de Pesquisa da MBI, ela é a vice-presidente da empresa e uma das pessoas envolvidas no plano Sekirei." Homura explica.

"Você está brincando?" Yukari diz.

"infelizmente não." Homura fala.

"O que há de errado com a nossa família, graças a Deus que tanto Minato quanto Kaito não estão envolvidos nessa desgraça." Yukari disse.

"Você se importa muito com eles." Homura declara.

"Eles são a minha família no final, Kaito no seu jeito duro de ser de passar por cima das situações e sempre nos apoiar e Minato com seu grande coração não medindo os esforços para ajudar os outros. Os dois são muito preciosos para mim." Yukari diz.

"Você também tem um grande coração." Homura afirma.

"Obrigado." Yukari fala, nesse momento ela e Homura olham para cima para verem helicópteros voando por toda a cidade.

"O que está havendo? São muitos?" Homura pergunta, nesse momento seu telefone toca. "Alô. Takami?"

"Você está falando com a mamãe?" Yukari pergunta.

"Sua filha está comigo. Tá bom. Yukari chegue aqui para ouvir também." Homura disse e os dois ficaram de cabeças juntas no som do celular.

"Yukari sinto muito por descobrir desse jeito, mas ainda por você está envolvida nesse plano idiota." A voz de Takami falou com remorso pelo celular.

"Não precisa disso mãe, no final foi minha decisão participar." Yukari respondeu.

"De qualquer maneira vocês dois se quiserem sair da capital essa noite é a sua última chance, o segundo estágio irá começar." Takami disse.

"O Segundo estágio?" Homura perguntou assustado.

"Nessa fase do plano as tropas da MBI irão cercar toda a cidade, será impossível escapar de Tóquio depois que isso acontecer. Além disso, a cidade irá se tornar uma zona de batalha entre as Sekireis e o plano será de conhecimento comum." Takami explicou.

"Por que ele irá começar agora?" Yukari questionou.

"Por que faltam apenas 11 Sekireis a serem aladas, Homura você tem que ter cuidado agora nenhuma das facções do Leste, Oeste e Sul irão poupar esforços para terem as últimas Sekireis. Vocês dois tomem cuidado." Takami explicou desligando o telefone.

"Quer dizer que você ainda não foi alado?" Yukari pergunta.

"Não vamos conversar sobre isso." Homura falou irritado.

"Mas Homura?" Yukari disse.

"Não! É impossível eu ser alado. Ninguém irá reagir a mim." Homura declarou.

Nesse momento o coração de Yukari bateu mais forte e ela sentiu alguma coisa mudar dentro dela, ela deu um passo para frente e o segurou. "Então eu irei reagir a você."

"O que?!" Ele gritou espantado.

"Eu irei reage a mim Homura." Ela afirmou, com essas palavras o fogo dentro dele começou a sair do controle e lhe cercar.

"Não! Eles estão saindo do controle de novo! Por favor saia." Ele implora.

Yukari se abaixa até ele e o abraça. "Não diga isso seu idiota, você é importante para o Minato, para o Kaito, para a Mamãe e agora para mim e eu não posso deixar você desaparecer."

"Yukari." Ele diz.

"Eu não posso lhe deixar assim seu idiota." Com essas palavras ela pegou sua cabeça e o beija forçando um par de asas vermelhas saírem de suas costas e os cercarem com uma luz brilhante.

"Essas são as chamas da minha promessa, queime o carma do meu Ashikabi." Homura recitou.

 **Vocês podem reclamar que este capítulo ficou um pouco curto, pois realmente ficou. Originalmente era para ser um capítulo duplo com duas histórias paralelas, mas eu prefiro separá-las. Se gostaram por favor marquem a história como favorita e o autor também, você contribuirá muito para o crescimento desse fanfic. Feliz Natal a todos e um Próspero Ano Novo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Então galera mais um capítulo de Sekirei e se no capítulo anterior tivemos o Fogo, então nesse vai ter água e que piada bosta. Sem mais e Boa leitura.**

 **Twitter: /HistoriaAnimes**

"Minato você está bem?" Yume disse segurando seu Ashikabi assustado.

"Yume, graças a Deus. Eu pensei que iria morrer." Minato afirma caindo em seus braços.

"Irmãozão o que aconteceu?" Kuu perguntou esfregando os olhos.

"Talvez Minato tenha tido um sonho impertinente." Matsu afirma de seu lado.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Minato questiona a quantidade de mulheres no seu quarto.

"Bem eu me senti solitária longe de você Minato, talvez nós devíamos fazer algumas coisas sujas para matar essa saudade." Matsu sugeriu.

"Quais quer atos de natureza sexual são proibidos em Izumo Inn." Miya disse abrindo a porta e logo a temperatura no quarto caiu vários graus.

"Proprietária!" Minato gritou.

"Miya!" Matsu gritou.

"Sem café da manhã para você Matsu." Miya declara.

"Por que Miya?" Matsu disse chorando.

"Minato o que houve com você?" Yume perguntou ignorando as duas.

"Bem, eu tive um sonho esquisito sobre uma garota e ela disse que iria me matar." Minato explica, agora ele tinha a atenção de todos.

"Minato poderia ser que você está reagindo novamente." Yume afirmou.

"O que?!" Ele grita chocado.

"Parece que o meu afilhado realmente é bastante problemático, tomará que ele não pense em virar um playboy." Miya declara.

"Proprietária!" Minato fala irritado.

"Todo mundo para o meu quarto, temos uma reunião." Matsu afirma puxando Minato pelo braço com Yume e Kusano atrás deles.

"Eles certamente são animados." Miya afirma.

"Você até parece uma mãe Miya." Uzume disse andando seminua pelo corredor.

"Uma mãe?" Ela pergunta enquanto a atmosfera tensa cerca as duas no local.

"Uma irmã! Com certeza uma irmã!" Uzume se corrige assustada.

"Que bom que pense assim, mas andar quase sem nenhuma vestimenta é contra as regras da pensão." Miya fala.

"Eu irei corrigir isso." A Sekirei mais nova disse correndo de volta para o quarto.

Dentro de um pequeno quarto estavam reunidos Minato e toda a sua trupe dentro dele, o local era realmente minúsculo só tinha espaço para um pequeno colchão e o resto do local era ocupado por um potente computador com vários monitores. Matsu se adiantou e começou a digitar vários comandos até as telas ficarem azul e a imagem de Minato aparecer em um deles, em cada uma das outras telas estavam as suas Sekireis.

"Bem a garota que disse do nada que ia te matar como ela era?" Matsu questionou ajeitando os óculos.

"Se me lembro bem ela tinha os cabelos loiros longos e roupas pretas. Ela tinha uma cara assustadora." Minato respondeu.

"A propósito, você encontrou a Ku-chan em um sonho também, certo Mina-tan?" Matsu perguntou olhando para a dupla.

"Sim." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Sekireis tem poderes telepáticos. Se a Sekirei está respondendo a um Ashikabi específico não seria estranho se ela inconscientemente se conectasse a esse Ashikabi e também Minato, você é um Ashikabi que já deu asas a três Sekireis sendo 2 delas dígitos únicos." Matsu falou.

"O que isso significa?" Minato perguntou confuso.

"Quando o número de Sekireis de um Ashikabi aumenta, ele demostra o seu poder como 'Ashikabi'. Essa profundidade é o resultado dos sentimentos entre os dois." Yume declarou.

"Resumindo agora você pode asas a Sekireis de alto nível. Se bem que você já deu asas a Yume e eu." Matsu comenta.

"Primeiro eu aleei a Yume, então a Ku-chan respondeu e eu dei asas a ela e com essas duas, minhas habilidades aumentaram e por isso encontrei a Matsu. Então quer dizer que uma nova Sekirei pode me sentir e responder a mim." Minato concluiu.

"Sim, exatamente isso. A propósito, Mina-tan a garota dos seus sonhos tem alguma probabilidade de ser ela? Ela é a única que bate com a descrição?" Matsu perguntou apontando para a foto de uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros.

"Sim. Sim, é ela mesmo. Então, ela era uma Sekirei no final." Minato exclamou animado.

"Haaaaaaaaaa..." Matsu gemeu profundamente.

"Ei... Matsu?" Minato perguntou.

"De todas as possibilidades, tinha que ser logo ela. Isso é ruim Minato, ela é uma garota muito má." Matsu disse.

"Ei... o que?" Minato perguntou.

"No.09 Tsukiumi. Ela é uma Sekirei do tipo elementar, se me lembro bem ela usa a água. No entanto, ela tem uma péssima ideia sobre o amor e sobre o Ashikabi." Yume explicou.

"Você conhece ela?" Minato perguntou curioso.

"Ela era uma causadora de problemas lá na MBI. Se me lembro bem ela tinha um grande potencial." Yume respondeu.

"Contudo, ela odeia os Ashikabi e ela reagir a você deve ter ferido o seu orgulho." Matsu explicou.

"O que faremos eu vou ser morto?" Minato falou preocupado.

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu vou protegê-lo não importa do que. Confie em você Minato tudo vai ficar bem." Yume declarou agarrando a sua mão.

"Obrigado Yume. Eu já decidi nós iremos arranjar um jeito de fazer dela a nossa amiga." Minato afirmou.

"Você vai morrer." Matsu comentou baixinho.

"Não diga isso." Ele rebateu.

"Não se preocupem minha gente, nós vamos convencê-la com palavras e punhos." A Sekirei da Luz disse levantando a mão para o alto.

"Tudo bem então iremos por em prática o plano chamado Matar ou Morrer?! As Grandes Batidas de Amor do Coração." Matsu disse animada.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Saindo de uma loja do centro da cidade Kaito sorria enquanto desfrutava o vento fresco que soprava, ele tinha um par de fones laranjas no ouvindo bloqueando o som ao seu redor. Ele se esticava sentado num banco de ônibus quando de repente passou um uma bala ao lado de sua cabeça fazendo um grande buraco quando acertou uma parede.

"Hey Kuruse! Tome cuidado com isso ouviu? Eu quase fui acertado?" Kaito gritou para a garota.

"Desculpas." Ela gritou de volta desviando de mais um tiro.

Na frente da menina que segurava um tridente estava uma mulher de cabelos negros com olhos de cor verde e pele bronzeada, ela tinha uma bela figura e um grande par de mamas. Ela usava uma roupa estilo militar com um short curto verde e uma blusa marrom com detalhes verdes e por fim na sua mão tinha um rifle de assalto.

"Boa Kisaki continue assim estamos quase derrotando essa fedelha." Um homem na casa dos 30 gritou.

Kisaki então disparou uma saraivada de balas para a menina que girou sua arma bloqueando a chuva de balas na sua direção, isso irritava a mulher mais velha pois até agora não conseguiu acertar a garota. Kuruse então retirou uma de suas mãos e a colocou nas costas, está ação era uma clara provocação, inconscientemente a Sekirei de cabelos loiros sorria com a luta. Tempo de mais com Karasuba.

"Norito agora Renji!" Kisaki gritou chamando o homem para perto dela, ela então parou os tiros e se jogou nos braços deles.

"Como você quiser." Renji disse a beijando. A sensação de calor passou para o corpo de Kisaki enquanto os seus limites eram quebrados e um par de asas saíram de suas costas.

"Que eu dispare nos inimigos do meu Ashikabi." Kisaki disse apontando a arma para Kuruse e disparando uma poderosa onda de energia.

A menina não perdeu tempo e desviou da bala para o lado, porém ela não esperava que o tiro mudasse de direção e voasse direto para ela, sem escolha ela bloqueou com seu tridente enquanto se jogava para trás. Sua arma foi destruída, mas ela desviou o tiro para longe e terminou a luta jogando um tridente no corpo de Kisaki a perfurando.

"Como?" A mulher pergunta caindo no chão perdendo a consciência e a sua crista.

"Eu sou mais forte que você isso é tudo." Kuruse respondeu criando um outro tridente na sua mão ela então olha para cima aonde vários helicópteros estavam descendo ao chão.

"Vamos Kuruse está quase na hora do cinema." Kaito a chamou caminhando para longe.

"Espero por mim Kaito!" Kuruse gritou correndo para alcançá-lo deixando para trás um homem chorando a perda de sua mulher.

-Pulo no Tempo-

Andando pelas ruas do centro de Tokyo Minato e Kuu passavam por uma penca de soldados da MBI, as patrulhas haviam tomado o que parecia ser toda a cidade e isso meio que o deixava nervoso.

"Eles realmente vieram para ficar. O Plano Sekirei realmente foi muito bem planejado." Minato comenta se virando para Kuu que apenas sorria de volta, ele então envergonhado diz. "Que gracinha."

"O que vocês estão fazendo? Não é hora para brincadeira Minato!" Matsu diz pelo seu celular.

"Pare de nos espionar." Minato replicou.

"Minato em cima." Matsu falou.

"Cima?" Quando ele olhou para o alto um gato caio no seu rosto.

"Você rapaz segure esse gato pelo amor de Deus." Um homem gritou.

"Seo?" Minato questionou segurando o animal.

"Valeu Minato você realmente me salvou, ele é o pedido do meu cliente." Seo explicou pegando o animal.

"Não tem de que." Minato falou.

"Falando nisso você conseguiu mais uma Sekirei não foi?" Ele questionou.

"Como você sabe disto?" Minato perguntou.

"Eu tenho um faro potente, além do mais tenho certeza que foi a Matsu da Pensão Izumo." Seo respondeu.

"Incrível, você a conhece?" Minato disse.

"Claro, quem fez as portas falsas da mansão foi o Takehito quem pegava nos pés de seus funcionários." Seo comentou.

"Se me lembro bem mesmo quando ele ia nos visitar ele ficava muito no telefone dando ordens." Minato disse.

"Lhe visitar?" Seo perguntou se virando para ele.

"Sim, ele era o meu padrinho e dos meus irmãos. Aposto que você também deve conhecer a minha mãe Sahashi Takami." Minato disse.

"A Takami é a sua mãe? Ou melhor ela tem filhos?" Seo gritou assustado, nesse momento as suas Sekireis desceram do céu na sua frente.

"Seo temos que ir agora!" Hibiki gritou.

"Você ai! Está interferindo! Saia do caminho." Tsukiumi gritou pousando em cima de Minato.

"Que deja vú." Ele falou.

"Eu avisei..." As palavras morreram na sua boca enquanto uma grande sensação de calor tomou conta de seu corpo. Seus olhos travam na direção de Minato. "Seu desgraçado! Então é você!"

"Bem eu queria te encontrar!" Minato fala.

"Eu também queria lhe encontrar para matá-lo!" Tsukiumi declarou enquanto a água girava ao seu redor.

Nesse momento Kuu se colocou na frente dele e afirmou. "Você não irá machucar o meu Oni-chan."

"Qual é o seu problema? Não pode ser você deu asas a uma criança! Seu pervertido eu irei lhe obliterar!" Tsukiumi declarou prestes a matá-lo.

"Espere! Nós somos as suas oponentes não somos? Então está na hora de lhe ensinar como uma Sekirei de verdade luta. Seo!" Hikari disse.

"O que há de fazer? Tape os olhos da garotinha!" E com essas palavras o trio foi para uma sessão de amassos e de beijos apaixonados, o qual as asas das duas meninas foram liberadas.

"O que que... O que você está fazendo seu desgraçado." Tsukiumi questionou.

"Você pergunta qual era..." Hibiki começou e Hikari terminou. "O modo que as Sekireis lutam?" E em sicronia elas recitaram. "Nós somos os trovões reunidos. Nenhum desastre acertará nosso Ashkabi. Deus dos Pássaros!" O norito estava completo e a chuva de relâmpagos voou em direção a Tsukiumi.

"Cuidado!" Minato gritou pulando na sua frente a tirando da mira dos disparos.

"Você me salvou." Tsukiumi disse olhando para Minato machucado.

"É claro você é a minha Sekirei Tsukiumi." Minato falou.

"Vocês machucaram o Oni-chan!" Kuu declarou enquanto a planta do jarro de sua cabeça cresceu rapidamente pegando as duas meninas e Seo e os prendendo.

"Sua Sekirei então agora aceite a responsabilidade. Qual é o seu nome?" Tsukiumi questionou.

"Sahashi Minato." Ele disse sorrindo.

"A partir de agora eu aceitarei seu pedido de casamento Sahashi Minato, eu a Sekirei No.09 Tsukiumi serei sua para sempre e sempre." A loira declarou o beijando, nesse momento uma bela luz azul cercou o local enquanto as asas azul marinho dela se estendiam e se abriam pela primeira vez. "Agora você é o meu Ashikabi Sahashi Minato." Tsukiumi delcarou.

"Oni-chan." Kuu correu para se agarrar a sua perna.

"Entendo ela é sua Sekirei também, tudo bem ela é apenas uma criança eu sou a sua esposa." Tsukiumi afirmou.

"Parece que deu tudo certo Minato." Yume falou caindo dos céus.

"Sim Tsukiumi se tornou a nossa nova amiga." Minato disse.

"Minato quantas Sekireis você já deu asas?" Tsukiumi perguntou enquanto várias marcas de raiva apareciam no seu rosto.

"Hey! Vocês estão bem?! Eu não vejo nada além de árvores ai?!" Matsu perguntou via celular.

"Bem contando com você são 4." Minato declarou.

"Festival D'Água." Tsukiumi gritou com raiva o acertando.

-Pulo no Tempo-

Chegando perto do cinema Kaito e Kuruse encontraram a área repleta por uma densa vegetação verde e os militares da MBI cercando todo o local, detalhe o cinema tinha sofrido uma pequena inundação e os equipamentos elétricos da área tinham sido destruídos por raios.

"Quem fez isso?" Kuruse gritou revoltada.

"Parece que vamos ter que cancelar." Kaito disse.

"Não é justo!" A garota gritou enquanto o seu Ashikabi ria.

"Já sei que tal vemos uma antiga amiga minha então?" Kaito sugeriu.

"Amiga?" A Sekirei questionou confusa.

"Sim. O nome dela é Chiho, ela era uma companheira minha na faculdade e atualmente eu soube que ela está internada no hospital." Kaito falou traçando um novo rumo ao destino.

 **Espero que tenham gostado do comportamentos dos personagens e eu alterei algumas coisas da história original, mas eu creio que ficou bom. Sem falar que já temos um gancho do que podemos aguardar mais para frente nesse final, então deixem os seus comentários e até a próxima e lembrando que também estamos no Twitter agora.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Como prometido estou voltando a upar as histórias e vai agora mais um capítulo de Sekirei, espero que aproveitem bastante.**

 **"João do Alto, voando**

 **Esperando o sinal da criatura**

 **(João do Alto, voando**

 **Esperando o sinal da criatura)**

 **Se parece um deputado**

 **Com paletó bem passado, de linho de pena escura**

 **(João tá lá na altura)**

 **Seu escritório é o céu**

 **Lá despacha sem papel, carimbo e assinatura**

 **(João tá lá na altura)**

 **O seu serviço é comer**

 **E o vivente que morrer sem direito à sepultura**

 **(João tá lá na altura)**

 **Bate ponto no horário**

 **Mesmo sem ser funcionário de nenhuma prefeitura**

 **(João tá lá na altura)**

 **Só se alimenta de graça**

 **Onde encontra uma carcaça mete o bico, rasga e fura**

 **(João tá lá na altura)**

 **Merenda sem reclamar, engole sem mastigar**

 **Porque não tem dentadura**

 **(João tá lá na altura)**

 **Nunca injetou refeição**

 **Come carne e sai no chão pensando que é rapadura**

 **(João tá lá na altura)**

 **Tudo que come pesado, porém não fica empachado**

 **Voando alto se cura**

 **(João tá lá na altura)**

 **Nunca invejou um pavão, que não canta uma canção**

 **Nem se tiver partitura**

 **(João tá lá na altura)**

 **Pode o pavão ter beleza, mas também tem asa presa**

 **E nos ares não se pendura**

 **(João tá lá na altura)**

 **Só respeita o gavião**

 **Por ele ter instrução na mesma literatura**

 **(João tá lá na altura)**

 **Ô a coruja sabida, conhecedora da vida**

 **Sem precisar de leitura**

 **(João tá lá na altura)**

 **Homem empregado da morte**

 **João do Alto tem sorte porque vive na fartura**

 **(João tá lá na altura)**

 **Mas também vai virar pó**

 **Porque o seu paletó a morte também costura**

 **(João tá lá na altura)**

 **João do Alto, voando**

 **Esperando o sinal da criatura."** Era realmente um espetáculo a parte o que esses dois faziam, Kuruse estava rindo bastante com o toma cômico da música e as imitações que a dupla realizava que mesmo sendo muito amadoras tinha vários traços hilários.

"Então o que achou Kuruse?" Kaito perguntou.

"Incrível, simplesmente incrível." A garota disse rindo bastante.

"É ótimo que você gostou. Faz muito tempo que a gente não toca junto." A menina de longos cabelos castanhos claros e olhos iguais falou deixando o tamborim de lado, Chiho estava deitada na cama do hospital ligada a vários aparelhos em seu corpo por causa de sua doença porém ela ainda sorria bastante.

"Realmente faz muito tempo que a gente não toca junto. Desde que isso começou não foi?" Kaito disse.

"Se lembra qual foi a nossa última música?" Chiho falou rindo.

"Você quer dizer aquele vídeo de Até o Fim. Na boa ainda riu bastante com aquilo." Kaito comentou caindo na risada.

"Vocês se conheceram como Kaito?" Kuruse perguntou.

"A gente fez a mesma faculdade e durante uma pesquisa de opinião eu conheci a Chiho, depois disso nos tornamos amigos próximos." Kaito respondeu.

"Você diz isso, porém não falou que esqueceu toda a pesquisa na sala e eu tive que ir atrás de você." Chiho comenta ganhando risadas da garota no processo.

"Não diga isso." Kaito falou envergonhado.

"Eu até posso imaginar a sua cara, igual quando você escorregou no chão congelado uma vez." Kuruse disse rindo.

"Hey Kaito é impressão minha ou esse anel no seu dedo é de casado." Chiho comentou.

"Eu nem te contei. Eu casei uma dia desses. Desculpas não ter te chamado para a festa." Kaito falou colocando a mão atrás da cabeça.

"Não é a sua culpa, além disso eu acho que não iria ter como eu participar de qualquer jeito. Kaito qual é o nome dela.." Chiho pergunta.

"Seu nome é Karasuba, ela é bem bonita e tem uma personalidade bastante forte." Kaito responde.

"Perfeito para alguém vagabundo como você." Chiho comenta ganhando riso de Kuruse.

"Não precisa pegar tão pesado assim. Contudo eu acho que tem razão, Karasuba é muito boa superprotetora comigo, um pouco ciumenta e gosta de se firmar como a chefe. Pena que ela não sabe cozinhar ou fazer as outras tarefas domesticas." Kaito reclamou.

"Você não disse que para uma menina ficar com você tinha que saber de cozinha?" Chiho perguntou rindo.

"Eu bem que tentei." Kaito falou rindo.

"Aposto que nenhuma delas quiseram ficar com um músico fracassado como você." Chiho adicionou.

"Fracassado não, apenas mal compreendido e mal apreciado pelos mal conhecedores de música que apenas querem saber de músicas pops idiotas." Kaito disse inflamado.

"Tá bom deixa disso, artista vagabundo." Chiho falou.

"Então Chiho eu soube que descobriram o que você tem?" Kaito questionou.

"Sim e Infelizmente não tem cura. Kaito eu vou morrer." Chiho declarou.

"Não tem cura?" Kaito perguntou.

"Os médicos disseram isso." Chiho afirmou.

"Então quanto tempo?" Kaito questionou.

"Um mês no máximo, dois se eu tiver sorte." Chiho respondeu.

"Entendo. Então você vai morrer." Kaito declarou.

"Sim. Eu nasci, vivi e vou morrer sem chegar aos 30." Chiho afirmou irritada.

"Olhe pelo lado bom." Kaito falou.

"Qual?" Chiho perguntou.

"Você não pode comer alimentos sólidos agora não é?" Kaito questionou.

"Não. Mas o que isso tem a ver de ser bom?" Chiho afirmou.

"É que no céu tem pão." Kaito respondeu rindo pra valer, Chiho se juntou a ele logo depois rindo da péssima utilização do meme idiota.

"E morreu!" Ela gritou alto ganhando ainda mais risadas.

"O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO?! Por que estão rindo assim?" Kuruse perguntou irritada por se sentir excluída da conversa.

"Não se preocupe com isso. É só uma má piada do Kaito, tirada da internet veja você mesma." Chiho disse pegando no celular e colocando um vídeo para a garota ver.

Lodo depois Kuruse estava rindo pela tamanha idiotice que foi, ela então falou. "Foi horrível, era para ser triste, mas é hilário!" A garota não se controlou também e gargalhou.

"Então Kaito como é que estão os seus irmãos?" Chiho perguntou ignorando a menina rindo.

"Bem Yukari está em Tokyo agora...

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

No meio das ruas de Tokyo um grande martelo causou uma cratera no chão, ela levantou bastante poeira e vários detritos voaram acertando os prédios e as lojas no local destruindo janelas, paredes e portas de todo mundo na região. Quando ela baixou podia se ver uma menina de cabelos castanhos amarrados com uma fita azul e olhos bonitos acinzentados, ela usava um vestido branco que chegava até o meio das coxas e um par de meias e luvas longas negras, porém o fato mais incrível era a sua capacidade de levantar facilmente o que parecia ser uma martelo de várias toneladas. Ela era a Sekirei No.84 Yashima.

Olhando para ela estava um menino de cabelos cinzas, conhecido por Shina, e atrás dele estava uma jovem de cabelos pretos chamada Yukari.

"Você ainda vai continuar lutando? Você deveria apenas desistir." Yukari afirma sorrindo confiante.

"O que está dizendo, sua estúpida?" Perguntou um homem de cabelos marrons vestindo um casaco verde e uma calça Jeans, Junichi disse zombando. "Você está assustada. Porque ela é muito forte pra vocês, certo?"

"O que? Impossível! Você parece ser um Ashikabi bem estúpido." Yukari falou abanando a mão como se ele fosse nada demais.

"Sua piranha! Isso tudo é sua culpa. Por que você você está parada?" Junichi exigiu chutando a sua Sekirei, ele ainda adicionou. "Apresse-se e mate esses insetos!"

"Que homem desprezível." Yukari disse se sentindo enjoada pelas ações dessa macaco.

Junichi então pegou a menina pelos cabelos a levantando até a sua altura e disse. "Pare de enrolar e acabe com eles!" Ele então a beijou.

"Sim. Meu martelo do penhor quebre os inimigos do meu Ashikabi!" Yashima recitou o seu norito enquanto as suas asas cresciam para o mundo e ela avançou em direção a Shina.

"É tão triste. Mesmo assim nós temos que lutar, No.84 Yashima. No.107 Shina para você eu serei o anjo da morte." Ele discursou parado esperando o ataque.

Yashima pulou em cima dele e gritou. "Gravity Hammer!"

Shina então colocou sua mão para o alto e parou o seu ataque enquanto lentamente o seu martelo começava a se desintegrar. "Me desculpe, é que tudo que eu tocar desintegra-se. Death Garden." Ele declarou enquanto o martelo desaparecia junto com todo o vestuário de Yashima, deixando apenas o seu corpo sem vida no chão enquanto a sua marca desaparecia.

"Ashikabi." Foram as últimas palavras de Yashima, mesmo nos seus momentos finais seu mestre ainda era tudo para ela.

"Desculpas. Está doendo? Me desculpe." Shina disse se ajoelhando na frente dela.

"Yashima! Yashima!" Junichi gritou correndo até a sua Sekirei, a primeira coisa que ele fez então foi segurar Shina pela gola da camisa e gritar. "Desgraçado. Como você pode machucar minha Yashima."

"Hey Hey Hey! Tire essas mãos imundas de cima dele." Yukari declarou dando uma voadora no rosto dele, depois disso ela se virou para o garoto e disse enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos. "Você está bem? Ele fez algo com você Shina? Não precisa chorar, você fez o seu melhor, se continuar triste vai estragar o seu rosto lindo."

"Mestra." Ele diz emocionado.

"O que vocês estão fazendo!?" Junichi perguntou se levantando.

"Ainda tá vivo? Alguê que abusa de uma menina inocente como ela não tem o direito de dirigir a palavra à nós." Yukari afirmou.

"Ela é uma Sekirei e eu sou o dono da Yashima. Eu faço o que quiser com ela!" Junichi declarou.

"O que? Você é Idiota? Como um macaco como você pode ter se tornado um Ashikabi?" Yukari questionou curiosa, depois ela comenta. "A MBI com certeza escolheu a pessoa errada."

"Você! Eu vou matá-la!" Junichi declarou tirando um canivete do bolso e correndo para ela, porém ele foi destruído por Shina juntamente com as suas roupas, oh moleque para gostar de tirar as roupas dos outros.

"Você é mesmo um macaco!" Yukari disse o chutando na cara, os seus saltos realmente doem por sinal, depois ela questiona. "Você conhece a No.108 por sinal?"

"Como se eu fosse dizer sua feiosa!" Junichi disse.

Uma marca de raiva surgiu na cabeça de Yukari enquanto o seu rosto tomou várias feições sombrias e um sorriso maligno se tornou presente, ela então levantou o pé e disse.. "Ohh! Então você é inútil agora! Tudo o que se foi ouvido foi sons de dor de um pobre homem até a chegada dos helicópteros.

"A MBI já chegou." Shina comenta.

"Além de bater em garotas, você ainda ameaça uma dama como eu com uma faca, você é uma vergonha para os Ashikabi! Você não tem valer nem como ser humano! Você devia agradecer por eu não te mutilar!" Yukari afirma cerrando o punho.

"Mestra acho que já está bom." Shina disse meio assustado.

"Tudo bem." Ela fala.

Shina então se ajoelha novamente na frente de Yashima e escova o seu cabelo levemente com a sua mão, ele então diz. "Eles estão vindo por você, antes que você acorde novamente descanse um pouco em paz."

"Shina vamos Mutsu deve está preocupado com a gente por ficar tão tarde na rua." Yukari chama o menino.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Minha irmãzinha puxou em muito o gênio ruim da mamãe." Kaito comenta.

"Você sempre falou coisas dela, não acha que está exagerando." Chiho fala.

"O que quer dizer com ruim de sua mãe?" Kuruse questiona.

"Conhece a minha mãe, Sahashi Takami? Já viu ela de mal humor?" Kaito pergunta.

Nesse momento os olhos de Kuruse ampliam de medo, algumas gotas de suor frio escorrem pelo seu rosto e até sua mente volta a exibir um filme de terror que era a mulher. Várias Sekireis tinham medo de Takami, que por acaso era a mãe de seu Ashikabi, Kuruse foi realmente abençoado por alguma estrela brilhante no céu. Suas irmãs Sekireis eram os números 04 e 07, seu Ashikabi era muito estranho e a mãe dele era o terror da MBI que até o Presidente tem medo. Que infortunou!

"Parece que ela quebrou." Chiho comenta.

"Daqui a pouco ela volta. Sim deixa eu te contar, se lembra do Minato meu irmãozinho?" Kaito diz.

"Claro. Você nos apresentou uma vez." Chiho responde.

"Advinha. Ele não tava estudando bastante para o vestibular?" Kaito pergunta.

"Ele passou?" Ela questiona alegre.

"Não falhou de novo..."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Ora ora Minato outra?" Miya questionou.

"Miya-san não é o que está pensando." Minato tentou se explicar.

Agarrado em um de seus braços estava Tsukuyumi, no outro estava Kuu e Yume observava as duas lutando possessivamente pelo seu Ashikabi dando uma risadinha de leve, no final Minato ainda seria dela. Para completar a cena Seo estava atrás de todos eles acenando para a proprietária enquanto suas duas Sekireis estavam cabisbaixa no fundo sabendo que algo de ruim acontecerá.

"Minato. Quem é ela?" Tsukuyumi pergunta direto.

"Ela é a proprietária desta casa, Asama Miya." Minato responde.

"Quem é ela Minato?" A mulher de cabelos roxos pede.

"Eu sou a esposa dele." Tsukuyumi responde imediatamente.

"Es es esposa!?" Minato repete assustado.

"Por que está tão surpreso? Afinal nós nos casamos. Claro que eu sou a sua esposa." Tsukuyumi declara com as bochechas rosadas.

"Argh!" Kusano pula no braço de Minato se agarrando a ele enquanto rosna para a loira.

"O que que você está fazendo, sua pirralha!" Tsukuyumi declara irritada pela ação das garotas.

De repente uma aura negra toma todo o local assustando todos, imediatamente todos se viraram para Miya, porém desta vez ela não tinha nada a ver com o medo que se espalhava pelo quarto ao contrário ela estava rindo apontando para frente. Então todos se viraram para Yume que estava emanando perigo, quando a garota saiu de seu transe ela imediatamente dispensou a pressão em todos e pulou para cima de Minato.

"Eu não me preocupo em compartilhar, afinal a Yume aqui sempre será a Número 1 no seu coração Minato." Ela declarou.

"O que!? O que há com todas vocês! Saiam! Eu sou a sua esposa legítima!" Tsukuyumi afirma.

"Kukukuku. Isso até parece uma novela." Matsu comenta assistindo todos de trás de uma parede a distância.

"Por que você não se junta a eles? Afinal você também é uma Sekirei dele?" Kagari afirma.

"Eu não tenho que participar de novelinhas. Afinal eu tenho métodos para agarrar o Mina-tan." A ruiva afirma ajeitando os óculos enquanto ele brilha maldosamente.

"Você quem sabe afinal?" Kagari disse sem se importa.

"Por falar nisso? Quando foi que você as recebeu?" Matsu questiona.

"Como você!? Esquece! Isso é algo que você não precisa saber!" Ele responde indo embora irritado.

"Suas vagabundas! Se é assim que vão agir, então eu desafio as duas." Tsukuyumi declara com a água a circulando.

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você." Yume afirma pegando Kuu nos braços para afastá-la.

"Por que! Você..." Tsukuyumi não pode terminar a frase como foi recebida por uma poderosa greve na cabeça pelo espanador de Miya.

"Em Izumo Inn, violência não é permitida." Ela responde séria.

"Desculpas por isso Miya." Minato disse.

"Tudo bem Minato. Apenas controle melhor as suas Sekireis." Miya responde.

"Claro." Minato fala.

"Quem é ela?" Tsukuyumi pergunta no ouvido de Yume.

"Bem a proprietária. Ela é..." Yume não pode terminar como foi acertada pelo espanador.

"Não é educado fala demais dos outros Yume." Miya diz.

"Claro proprietária. Me desculpe." Ela responde segurando o galo recém formado.

"Certo agora que os ânimos se acalmaram que tal nos comemos?" Seo questionou.

"Então é por isso que você está aqui de novo?" Miya pergunta sorrindo.

"Bem é que eu não tenho dinheiro algum." Seo responde.

"Você realmente não vale nada." Miya comenta.

"Desculpe." Hibiki e Hikari disseram.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"O problema de Minato é que ele sempre pipoca na hora." Kaito declara.

"Não acha que está pegando pesado demais com ele." Chiho comenta.

"Pode ser. Porém ele precisa saber como lidar com a pressão, ele é ainda mais inteligente do que eu só não tem auto confiança nenhuma." Ele diz passando a mão nos cabelos de Kuruse, nesta altura do campeonato a menina já estava dormindo cansada depois de algumas horas de conversa.

"Você se preocupa muito com os seus irmãos não é?" Chiho comenta.

"Claro que sim eles são minha família." Kaito responde.

"Sabe você é alguém raro Kaito, eu fico muito feliz de ter conhecido alguém igual a você." Chiho comenta.

"Deixa de ser idiota Chiho. Você ainda vai viver muito." Kaito declara.

"Que bela piada." Chiho devolve com sacarmo.

"Não precisa reagir assim. De qualquer jeito eu acho que já está bem tarde." Kaito falou se levantando e pegando Kuruse nas costas para não acordá-la.

"Então você vai voltar quando?" Chiho perguntou.

"Apenas quando você morrer. Então eu espero nunca mais pisar neste hospital. Lembre-se qualquer coisa é só me chamar, você sabe o meu número." Kaito afirmou saindo pela porta.

"Nunca quer ter a última palavra. Você não mudou nada como sempre." Chiho falou rindo.

 **Espero que tenham gostado da interação de Kaito e Chiho, eu achei legal que poderia haver mais alguma relação diferente da série porque na minha opinião a entrada dela na série foi meio estranho de Minato aparecer no hospital e encontrar ela foi conincidência demais. Se gostarem favoritem a história e o autor e deixem os seus comentários.**


End file.
